Les larmes de l'Âme
by Bl00dthirstiness
Summary: Tout a commencé par un sacrifice, des larmes, du sang et la folie d'un homme n'ayant aucune mesure du mal. Maintenant, mon coeur saigne, mon âme pleure. Pourtant, le destin avait encore bien des choses à m'apprendre...
1. prologue

****_**Bonjour à tous, ici B-ness pour une nouvelle histoire!**_

_**Je l'ai commencé il y a quelques temps et je pense qu'il est temps que je vous la présente. **_

_**Alors, mon nouveau bébé s'appelle: Les larmes de l' Âme**_

_**C'est certainement ma fiction préférée. Elle est classé M car certains passages seront assez "cru" comme les scènes intimes ou les meurtres...**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer mais ils seront (pour certains) modifiés. Il y aura aussi l'apparition de nombreux personnages sortis de ma petite tête^^**_

_**Je ne peux pas vous dire combien de chapitres elle fera car je ne le sais pas moi-même. **_

_**Je peux vous dire qu'elle vous surprendra car je ne me cantonne pas qu'aux vampires. **_

_**Les chapitres seront plus longs que dans mes autres fictions, j'espère que ça ne vous ennuie pas.**_

_**Je mettrais malheureusement un peu de temps avant de publier chaque chapitres (relecture, détails, recherches, approfondissement... ça en prend du temps tout ça! XD) alors soyez patient s'il vous plait. **_

_**Voilà, je vous laisse avec le prologue et le premier chapitre et j'espère de tout coeur que vous l'aimerez car j'ai mi beaucoup de temps pour la commencer, j'ai fais de nombreuses recherches pour que cela soit le plus réaliste possible (être réaliste avec des vampires c'est possible? ^^) et j'aime énormément écrire chaque moment de l'histoire.**_

_**Bonne lecture **_

_**.**_

.

**Prologue**

Au fil du temps, j'ai écouté les humains parler du Mal.

**Edgar Allan Poe** a dit un jour « Le démon du mal est l'un des instincts premiers du cœur humain_._»

**Démocrite**, lui, dit que «l'on cherche le bien sans le trouver, et l'on trouve le mal sans le chercher.».

Dans la pièce de théâtre _Lydie ou la résurrection_ de **Charles Nodier** j'ai aussi entendu que «quiconque est parvenu à discerner le bien du mal a déjà perdu son innocence.»

Le Mal est partout depuis que Nous Sommes. Non sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il est.

Dans une définition officielle, on dit du Mal «Tout ce qui fait souffrir, physiquement ou moralement.»

Mais généralement, les humains se font leur propres définitions.

Certains pensent donc qu'il est en chaque être humain et qu'ils le font ressortir à un degré différent. D'autres disent qu'il naît d'une influence, d'une cause.

J'ai regardé ces mortels parler du Mal, de ce qu'il engendre et leur pensée commune fut que ce sont leurs actes les plus viles, leur envies les plus téméraires et leurs passions les plus enfouies qui définissent le Mal.

Je n'irais pas les juger ni même me moquer. Chacun l'explique comme il peut selon son vécu, ses peurs, son environnement.

J'ai aussi ma propre définition du Mal qui ne se résume qu'en un seul mot et qui peut-être se rapproche le plus de ce que le Mal est : Moi.

_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_

_**Alors vos impressions pour ce prologue? **_

_**Personnellement, je l'adore ^_^**_


	2. chapitre 1

_**Voici le premier chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**.**_

.

**1**

_« La famille, ce havre de sécurité, est en même temps le lieu de la violence extrême. »_

_**Boris Cyrulnik**__  
__ Les nourritures affective_

_._

Comme chaque matin, je me levais à l'aube. Le soleil se levait doucement et le paysage gagnait en luminosité chaque minute qui passait.

Je trouvais étrangement rapide ce moment. Ce simple moment où la rassurante lumière du jour venait éclairer les alentours. Rassurante pour les humains, dérangeante pour moi. Je ne l'aimais pas. Elle montrer un monde clair, sans danger, beau. Hors, ce n'était qu'une illusion. Le monde n'est pas ainsi. Je l'ai compris il y a de cela des années et depuis, je vis dans cet univers avec une lassitude constante.

Quand j'étais jeune, j'étais encore émerveillée par certaines choses, les différents pays qui émergés, les technologies nouvelles. Mais même de ça je me suis lassée. J'ai voyagé de nombreuses années, parcouru des terres que la plupart des gens ne verront ni ne connaîtront. Pourtant, rien n'attise ma curiosité de nouveau. Peut-être parce que j'ai trop vécu, peut-être parce que je sais d'avance que rien ne peut plus me surprendre...

C'est avec ces pensées que je me dirigeais vers ma fenêtre.  
Cela dit, une chose avait pourtant réussi à m'émouvoir. J'avais vécu quelque chose d'inoubliable et d'inestimable il y a bien longtemps, quelque chose qui m'avait sortis de ma monotonie moi et mon cœur et j'aurais voulu en ce temps là que cela dure toujours...

Je tirais les rideaux d'un coup sec, en proie à une tristesse et une colère que je ne connaissais que trop. Je n'aimais pas avoir de telles pensées le matin et le jour naissant ne faisait que me rappeler une douleur encore vive et un monde dans lequel je ne pourrais vivre.

Je me retournais et observais comme toujours ma chambre. La pièce où je me sentais le mieux. Le monde de dehors n'était pas pour moi, qu'importe ! J'avais mon monde à moi ici.

Mon univers tout entier résidait dans cette chambre.

La chose qu'on remarquait tout de suite était mon lit : grand et noir. Un magnifique baldaquin datant du XVII ème siècle, la tête de lit reposant contre un de mes murs. Les voiles qui l'entouraient, étaient eux aussi en noirs, assortis au reste. En revanche, les draps de sois et les oreillers étaient rouge sang. Les rideaux épais étaient d'ailleurs eux aussi du même rouge et ne laissaient que peu de lumière traverser. De chaque coté se trouvaient une table de nuit noire. Discrètes, elles me permettaient d'y poser un livre ou deux, certains bijoux et photos.

En tournant un peu, on pouvait voir un bureau sur lequel reposait des tas de dessins. C'était une passion. Je pouvais passer des jours à dessiner.

Ils étaient éparpillés sur le meuble, la plupart en noir et blanc. Certains représentaient mon enfance, ma famille, d'autres étaient les souvenirs de mes voyages, des paysages marquants.

Juste à coté, une petite bibliothèque ou se trouvait mes livres favoris, mes journaux intimes achevés et, au milieu, une chaîne hi-fi, seul objet de technologie ressente dans la pièce, avec des CD de musiques classique.

Je me dirigeais vers celle ci pour la mettre en marche. Une douce mélodie de violon commença alors et me donna le sourire.

La musique était bien la seule chose qui ne changerait jamais mais qui me donnerait toujours le sourire. Parfois légère, parfois triste mais toujours extraordinairement apaisante.

J'allumais ensuite deux grande bougies, seule lumière dans la chambre, pour me diriger vers mon armoire. Elle était en bois, couleur cerise foncée et imposante. Elle datait de l'air baroque et je l'aimais beaucoup. J'ouvris les deux portes et pris des vêtements. Je n'avais pas besoin de passer des heures à chercher ce que j'allais porter. Pour moi, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

J'allais alors à l'une des deux portes de la pièce. L'une menant vers l'endroit où je voulais aller, la salle de bain. L'autre menant à l'extérieur.

La salle de bain étant rattachée à mon antre, elle n'avait pas de fenêtre, ça ne me dérangeait pas. J'appuyais sur le bouton pour qu'une faible lumière s'allume, éclairant un endroit entièrement blanc.

Le sol était du carrelage, sans motif, ainsi que les murs. Il y avait deux grands lavabo avec des poignets en or. En dessous, deux meubles de rangements. J'y pris une grande serviette et y posa avec celle ci mes affaires.

Je me déplaçais ensuite vers ma baignoire. Magnifique et grande. Beaucoup pourrait me l'envier. Elle n'avait pas de forme distincte. Elle faisait partie du carrelage par terre mais était sur-élevée. Pour entrer dans celle-ci, je devais monter trois marches larges.

Je m'assis au bord de ces dernières tout en tournant le robinet au maximum, mettant de l'eau chaude et froid, un mélange doux que je ne sentirais pas sur ma peau.

Une fois remplie, je retirais ma nuisette et m'installais dans l'eau. Le bain pouvait au moins accueillir 3 personnes mais bien sur, il n'y aurait que moi.

Je m'allongeais, mis ma tête sous l'eau et fermai les yeux.

Je ne sentais peut-être pas la chaleur mais je sentais l'eau bouger doucement et cela me détendait. Je restait ainsi une heure. La musique de ma chaîne hi-fi en fond sonore.

Je m'habillais ensuite et séchais mes cheveux. Tout ça fait, je m'observais dans le grand miroir contre le mur de la pièce. J'y vis alors une jeune femme à la peau pâle, des yeux de biche couleur chocolat, un fin cercle doré entourant les pupilles. Le contour des yeux semblait foncé, tirant même vers le noir, sans aucun maquillage. Cela donnait un regard envoûtant et profond. Sa bouche était fine, ni trop grande, ni trop petite, d'un rose brillant. Une bouche qu'on aurait envie d'embrasser pour toujours.

Le visage n'avait aucun défauts, comme le reste du corps d'ailleurs. Les cheveux foncés formaient de légères boucles et descendaient jusque la poitrine. Parfois on pouvait même apercevoir des reflets cuivrés.

Cette femme n'était ni trop petite, ni trop grande, elle faisait 1 mètre 65. Elle était mince mais avait de belles formes.

Les habits étaient de style ancien mais simple. Une robe noir à fines bretelles en dentelles, qui descendait jusqu'au pied. Et pour guise de chaussure, de simple ballerines.

Les autres de son espèces qu'elle avait déjà croisé l'enviaient particulièrement bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi. Elle ferma les yeux et s'éloigna du reflet.

- Ce n'est que moi. Dis-je tout haut.

Après ce petit moment, je retournais dans ma chambre, éteignis la musique ainsi que les bougies, pour ensuite sortir de la pièce.

Tout était calme dans le manoir, comme d'habitude à cette heure ci. Je partis tout de suite vers la chambre de ma petite sœur. C'était la plus près et je le faisais toujours. J'entrouvris la porte et la vis allongée, en trin de dormir. Elle était magnifique. Un vrai visage d'ange, des yeux bleus une fois ouvert, des cheveux étonnamment longs et blonds. Elle n'était encore qu'une enfant avec son apparence de jeune fille de douze ans et pourtant, elle aussi en avait vécu des choses durant des centaines d'années. Elle restait cependant la même petite sœur capricieuse que j'avais toujours connu et elle le resterait sans doute encore longtemps.

- bonjour Sunniva. Lui dis-je tout en l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle bougea mais ne répondit pas. Autant la laisser encore dormir quelques heures, elle avait bien fait la fête la veille.

Je souris tout en partant vers la grande pièce commune d'un pas lent.

Hakkon, un de mes frères, était déjà présent un papier à la main. Il était très beau avec ses cheveux noirs retombant légèrement d'un coté sur son visage. Quand à ses yeux, deux magnifiques puits verts émeraude avec ce même cercle doré. Un regard à s'y perdre, du moins les autres, moi j'étais habituée. Il était habillé d'une chemise verte et d'un pantalon en toile noir. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que moi mais musclé comme il faut. Il me vit et se leva pour m'enlacer. C'était toujours ainsi que lui et moi nous disions bonjour.

Nous avons toujours été proches, il était doux et calme avec moi. Lui me comprenait et savait écouter.

- Bien dormi Signi ?

- Comme toujours.

- Que faisais-tu ?

- Je lisais l'invitation que nous avons reçu il y a quelques temps.

Il se rassit dans le canapé et me tendit le papier. Je commençais à la lire.

_« Les rois Aro Caïus et Marcus Volturi, seigneurs du monde vampirique, _

_et leur clan, _

_vous invite à une réception célébrant la venue de leur tout nouveau membre : _

_Heïdi Volturi. _

_Cet événement aura lieu ce 27 Octobre 2006 à Volterra, dans la demeure des maîtres vampires. »_

Une fois ma lecture terminée, je me demandais bien à quoi tout ça pouvait bien servir. Je rendis même mon questionnement à voix haute :

- Ces vampires et leurs cérémonies ! Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi ils ont besoin de ces fêtes.

- C'est pour montrer leur puissance et aussi un peu pour s'amuser !

Je me retournais pour voir la personne qui avait répondu à mon interrogation. Mon autre frère, Adalrick.

Il était le plus vieux de la famille, figé dans ses 24 ans. Adalrick était grand et fort. Deux prunelles noires avec un reflet rouge en guise de regard et des filaments dorés mi-long pour chevelure. Si sa beauté était jalousée de tous, son caractère en revanche, n'avait rien à envier. Toujours imposant et possessif, le dialogue était assez difficile avec lui. Surtout entre nous deux. D'ailleurs, Hakkon jouait souvent le rôle de médiateur.

Pourtant, ils nous arrivaient de rire et passer des moments tous les deux. Et une chose que jamais je ne contesterais par rapport à lui, c'est qu'il tenait à moi ainsi qu'aux autres membres de notre famille. Il ferait tout pour nous et ça, peu de gens pourraient en dire autant.

Il ne prit pas la peine de saluer Hakkon et vint directement vers moi pour m'embrasser la tempe s'attardant quelques secondes de plus que les autres, montrant ainsi son affection toute particulière pour moi. Je le savais que, pour lui, j'étais spéciale. Allait savoir pourquoi. Mais je ne m'attardais jamais beaucoup sur son affection pour moi. Après tout, nous étions frères et sœurs, il allait de soit que j'étais importante pour lui et l'inverse était réciproque, malgré son caractère abusif.

J'étais assez étonnée qu'il soit déjà réveillé. D'habitude, après une nuit de 'fête', il ne sortait de son lit qu'à partir du début de l'après midi.

- Déjà là ?

- Et oui, il m'arrive aussi de me lever tôt. Tu m'a manqué à la fête d'hier soir.

Fête ! Tu parles d'une fête ! Il savait que je n'aimais pas sa manière de s'amuser et d'ailleurs, cela se voyait sur mon visage avec la grimace que j'affichais.

- Es-tu vraiment obligé de faire ce genre de chose ?

- C'était très amusant !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi hypnotiser des humains et leur faire faire tes quatre volonté est amusant !

- Je me divertis comme je peux.

- Ton divertissement consiste à torturer des gens et à les tuer !

- Tu y va fort tu ne trouves pas ? Je ne les torture pas, ils ne sont même pas conscient de ce qu'ils font, trop obnubilé par moi.

Son ricanement me fis froid dans le dos. Contrairement à moi qui jugeais la vie humaine importante, mon frère lui, ne pensait pas qu'ils soient d'une quelconque valeur et parfois,il en amenait quelque uns dans notre demeure pour jouer au marionnettiste avec eux et, une fois ennuyé, s'abreuvait d'eux.

Je me souvins même d'un jour où il avait ordonné à un jeune homme de sauter de la première fenêtre qu'il voyait en criant « je suis le roi du monde ». En entendant cette phrase dite difficilement de l'homme dans les airs, Adalrick ne put empêcher un fou rire. Moi, j'avais été horrifié du bruit de la chute de cette personne et surtout des craquements de ses os une fois au sol.

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux histoire de me débarrasser de ce souvenir et repris la conversation qui devenait tendu.

- Ce sont des êtres humains, ils pensent, ils ont des émotions. Tu ne peux pas leurs faire ça.

- Voyons, ma belle, ils sont faibles et ne représentent rien tu le sais. Nous leurs sommes tellement supérieurs.

- Sans eux, tu serais déjà mort !

- Pfff. Je veux bien leur accorder le statut de garde-manger mais je n'irais pas plus loin.

- Toi aussi tu étais comme eux avant, ne l'oublies pas !

- Et toi n'oublies pas que j'ai changé, que NOUS avons changés. Maintenant je suis tellement plus, je suis...

- Un être cruel dépourvu de toutes émotions ?

Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas ça mais je n'aimais pas non plus ses agissements. Nous ne faisions que nous disputer sur ce sujet la. Il y en avait d'autres où les conversations étaient houleuses mais celui ci restait le principal.

Il resta silencieux un moment puis se rapprocha de moi.

- Ne redis plus jamais que je n'ai pas d'émotions. Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens !

- Certes je ne sais pas tout et je n'ai pas du tout envie de savoir ce que tu ressens car je vois dans tes yeux ce plaisir quand tu tortures un humain, quand tu lui prends la vie et ça, je ne le supporterais pas.

- Je ne te demandes pas de le supporter ni même de regarder !

- Parfait tu comprendras donc les raisons de mes absences à tes cotés pendant une durée indéterminée !

- Parfait !

Nous nous fusillâmes du regard. Chacun ne voulant baisser les yeux avant l'autre. C'est à ce moment la que mon petit frère, Eïnar, arriva.

Il avait l'apparence d'un adolescent de 15 ans avec des cheveux brun courts et des yeux marrons foncés, la même lueur rouge dans les yeux que ceux d' Adalrick. Il avait la même taille que moi et avait toujours un sourire malicieux sur son visage. D'un naturel taquin et fonceur, rien ne le perturbait dans sa bonne humeur. Il avait, comme nous, des centaines d'années, et pourtant, son caractère restait le même : impulsif et bagarreur. Jamais il ne réfléchissait avant d'agir et ce serait toujours ainsi.

- Salut tout le monde ! Oh, encore une dispute ? C'est quoi cette fois ci ? Hum... il ne faut pas jouer avec la nourriture ?

Sa plaisanterie ne faisait rire que lui mais j'appréciais qu'il ait prit la parole. Je coupais mon regard de mon grand frère et vint vers lui. Je l'embrassais rapidement sur la joue tout en lui soufflant un léger bonjour et partis vers la bibliothèque. Sans un regard pour les autres.

Je n'aimais pas me disputer comme ça mais il ne comprenait rien et cela m'exaspérait qu'il joue ainsi avec la vie d'innocents.

Il pensait qu'être éternel lui valait un statut supérieur à l' Homme et pensait avoir tout les droits. Je n'étais pas d'accord mais chacun avait déjà essayé de faire valoir son point de vue à l'autre sans aucun résultat. J'étais épuisée de me battre avec lui à ce sujet.

Une fois arrivait dans la pièce, je partis dans mon siège habituel. Un rocking-chair en bois clair installé devant une cheminée. Je l'allumais et commençais un livre tout en me balançant. Je pris « Bel Ami » de Maupassant. Histoire que je trouvais assez divertissante en soit parlant d'un homme prêt à tout pour réussir, un arriviste enivré par son pouvoir grandissant aussi bien de séduction que politique.

Pour une fois, ce n'était pas une femme que l'on montrait charmeuse et manipulatrice mais le genre masculin. Une chose était cependant frappante dans ce livre, Le personnage principal n'était pas considéré comme abjecte de par ses actes mais on le disait opportuniste. Une femme mise en avant dans ce rôle aurait été affublé de bien des noms péjoratif mais jamais d'opportuniste.

Avec les siècles, la différence entre les hommes et les femmes s'était rétrécie mais des préjugés restaient encore persistants. J'avais moi-même était éduquée dans cet esprit que la femme n'était qu'un instrument pour mettre au monde de beaux et forts hommes. Mais j'avais toujours eus une mentalité avancée. Trouvant que la femme devait avoir des droits et pouvait vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette liberté de penser que ma génitrice ne me vouait aucune affection. Elle avait toujours voulu faire de moi une bonne épouse mais son manque de sentiments à mon égard se voyait fortement aussi bien dans sa manière de parler que d'agir. Je me rappelais même de ce jour en particulier...

_._

_524- Hedelaï, Suède_

_Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, la neige brillait avec les reflets du soleil chaud. Malgré le froid du pays, il était agréable de se promener en ce jour. _

_C'est ce que j'avais décidé de faire. Je devais normalement rester à la maison et regarder mère faire le repas mais je ne voulais pas devenir la parfaite petite ménagère. A quoi bon ? Puisque j'avais décidé de partir du village dans un an ou deux. La vie d'épouse ? Trop peu pour moi. Je ne serais pas un objet utile à la procréation et au maintien d'un foyer !_

_Je marchais tout sourire, observant les oiseaux chanter magnifiquement bien. Leur chant s'élevant dans le silence apaisant de la forêt. J'aimais ça, j'étais dans mon élément là dehors parmi cette végétation et ces animaux. Soudain, j'entendis un cris._

_- Sunniva !_

_Je courus jusque ma petite sœur, dont le cris m'alarmait. Que se passait-il ? J'allais aussi vite que je pouvais mais trébuchais souvent à cause de ma robe bleu clair. Ce n'était pas l'idéal pour parcourir les bois à pleine vitesse mais je ne pouvais pas ralentir, trop affolée qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'une des personnes les plus précieuses pour moi. _

_J'entendis alors un bruit sourd derrière des buissons non loin de moi. Je les poussais et ma vue accrocha alors un troupeau impressionnant d'élans courant à toute vitesse dans la prairie. Je balayais le paysage du regard et vis une chose qui me glaça le sang. Ma petite Sunniva au milieu de cette même prairie, les animaux non loin d'elle, près à la piétiner._

_Oh non !_

_Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça, il fallait que je l'aide ! Sans réfléchir, j'allais à sa rencontre. _

_- Sunniva !_

_La petite, terrorisée, me regarda avec une expression de pure terreur mais paradoxalement de soulagement. _

_- Signi !_

_Je courrais encore, tendant les bras pour l'attraper. _

_Une fois à sa hauteur, je la pris dans mes bras, souleva ma robe comme je le pouvais et me mis à sprinter comme jamais. Je savais pourtant que ça ne suffirait pas mais il fallait au moins que je m'éloigne assez pour la mettre à l'abri._

_Les arbres ! _

_C'était le seul moyen qu'elle soit sauve, il fallait la mettre en hauteur. Les élan se rapprochaient de plus en plus alors que je venais d'arriver au pied d'un arbre assez haut._

_- Sunniva, grimpe aussi haut que tu peux je vais t'aider allez !_

_Tremblante, elle fit ce que je demandais mais avec ses petites mains et ses bras frêles, elle n'arrivait pas à grand chose. Je ne pouvais pas monter et la poussait en même temps, il fallait que je l'aide et ensuite que je monte._

_Je savais cependant que je n'aurais pas le temps de tout faire mais qu'importe, ma petite sœur passait avant tout._

_Je l'aidais comme je pouvais à grimper alors que les animaux fous n'étaient plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres de nous. L'arbre tiendrait le choc j'en étais sur, elle serait en sécurité, c'est ce qui comptait._

_- Signi !_

_J'avais l'impression qu'on m'appelait mais je n'avais pas le temps de regarder autour. Je devais continuer de l'aider. _

_D'un seul coup, on tira Sunniva vers le haut alors que quelqu'un me mit sur son dos. Je m'agrippais en reconnaissant la personne, Adalrick. _

_Il grimpa à l' arbre et nous nous retrouvâmes sur une branche juste à temps pour éviter le troupeau. J'avais du mal à respirer mais j'étais heureuse car nous étions en sécurité, nous avions évité le pire. _

_Mon regard s'attarda vers le haut et j'y vis Sunniva dans les bras d' Hakkon, Eïnar les tenait aussi. _

_Nous attendîmes quinze bonnes minutes avant d'être sur qu'aucun autre élan soit dans les parages. Une fois au sol, Adalrick me tint dans ses bras et je serrais moi aussi son étreinte. Sunniva se jeta sur moi et mes deux autres frères se mirent chacun d'un coté. Nous étions tous sauvés. _

_C'est alors que mère descendit de la colline en compagnie d'autres villageois. Certainement alertés par les bruits des bêtes._

_-__Adalrick !_

_- Tout va bien mère._

_- Oh par Odin ! Tu n'as rien ? Hakkon, Eïnar, vous n'êtes pas blessés ?_

_- Non mère. Répondirent mes frères._

_Son regard apeuré se tourna vers Sunniva et toute expression disparut de son visage. Elle ne montra rien envers la petite. _

_Elle eut alors les yeux remplient de colère quand elle arriva à moi._

_- à quoi pensais-tu pour agir ainsi !_

_- à sauver ma petite sœur !_

_- Mais pourquoi ? Imagines-tu que tes frères sont intervenus pour vous deux. Si tu n'avais rien fais la perte n'aurais pas été grande quand bien même tu t'y serais mêlée cela importe peu mais tes frères sont si précieux, cela serait tragédie de perdre pareil hommes !_

_Comme toujours elle n'avait que colère envers moi. J'avais l'habitude. Pour elle, ce n'était pas le fait que Sunniva et moi avions failli mourir qui l'importait mais plutôt que mes frères faillirent mourir pour nous sauver toutes les deux. _

_Je n'étais plus touchée par ce genre de remarque. En revanche, j'avais de la peine pour ma petite sœur. Elle avait besoin d'une mère, je ne pouvais lui apporter que l'affection d'une sœur. Mais j'espérais tous les jours que ça suffise..._

_._

- Signi ?

Je revins à la réalité quand Hakkon s'installa dans l'autre fauteuil près de moi.

- Tu étais tellement dans tes pensées que tu ne m'as pas entendu. J'ai dus m'y prendre à deux fois avant d'avoir ton attention.

- Excuse moi.

- J'ai l'habitude maintenant !

Je savais pourquoi il était là, autant ne pas tourner autour du pot.

- Adalrick est encore en colère ?

- il s'est calmé. Il ne comprend pas la sympathie que nous avons envers les humains.

- Il ne comprendra jamais.

- Il a quand même promis de se calmer au niveau fête.

Je le regardais sceptique. Lui se calmer ?

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Il me l'a dit et je crois qu'il tiendra parole. Il n'aime pas se disputer comme ça avec toi.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui bon d'accord, il aime vos petites disputes mais sur ce terrain là, tu sais que ça le blesse quand il vois comment tu le vois lui.

- Je sais mais que veux-tu il ne changera pas d'avis et moi non plus.

- Arrêtez de parler de ce sujet alors.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. On en reviendra inévitablement à ce sujet et connaissant nos caractères respectifs, tu sais que ça sera toujours ainsi.

- Deux têtes de mules ! Bon en attendant il faut quand même que tu viennes, il veut nous parler.

- Génial !

- Allez ! Vous êtes tous les deux comme ça mais vous vous adorés non ?

- Oui oui. Allons y.

Il me sourit et m'offrit son bras. Je le pris, comme d'ordinaire. Hakkon était d'un naturel apaisant. Il savait comment me calmer, comment me parler. J'aimais bien être avec lui.

Nous entrâmes de nouveaux dans la salle commune. Sunniva était réveillée et vint se jeter dans mes bras tout en poussant, pas très délicatement, Hakkon.

- Signi !

- Bonjour ma chérie, bien dormis ?

- Oui mais tu aurais pus rester avec moi ce matin, je t'ai sentis près de moi mais pas longtemps.

Elle avait cette mine boudeuse qui ferait fondre n'importe quel iceberg. Comment résister à cette moue ?

- Je voulais te laisser dormir mais la prochaine fois je resterais.

Son visage s'illumina, son sourire s'étira et ses yeux se remplirent de milliers d'étoiles. J'aurais pus trouver ce tableau magnifique si je n'avais pas vu les reflets rouges se mêlant à son océan bleu.

Mon sourire, bien malgré moi, se flétrit. Et j'eus un regard mauvais envers Adalrick qui m'observait sans rien dire. À l'instant où mon regard croisa le sien, il baissa automatiquement le sien vers le sol. Il savait que ça, je ne le tolérais pas ! Ma colère remontait en flèche.

- Tu l'as laissé boire aussi !

- Signi...

- Réponds !

- Il faut bien qu'elle se nourrisse quand même !

- Le sang dans notre cuisine peut la nourrir. Tu sais bien qu'elle ne doit pas boire de sang humain et toi tu la laisses faire sans agir. Quel exemple lui  
donnes-tu !

Je ne pouvais pas accepter ça. Je détestais l'idée qu'elle boive du sang humain, qu'elle prenne la vie d'un humain, elle qui est encore si jeune !

- Signi, ce n'est pas sa faute. J'ai sentis le sang alors je suis venue et quand j'ai vue le liquide sur l'homme je ne me suis pas retenue.

- Ne le défend pas Sunniva ! Il aurait pus s'interposer, t'empêcher de faire ça mais au contraire, il t'a laisser faire et je suis même sur que ça lui a fait plaisir n'est ce pas Adalrick ! Un repas en famille c'est ça ?

- il lui faut de la force et elle aime ça où est le mal ?

- Elle est trop jeune pour boire du sang humain et elle le sera toujours. C'est trop dangereux tu le sais !

- Je peux faire attention Signi je t'assure, cette fois ci je n'ai pas été prise de frénésie.

- Quand bien même Sunniva, prendre la vie de quelqu'un ne t'importe pas ? Tu n'a aucun remord pour ça ?

- pourquoi en aurais-je ?

Son questionnement si honnête me statufia. Elle ne réalisait pas. La notion du bien et du mal que j'essayais tant de lui inculquer disparaissait à chaque gorgée de sang qu'elle prenait à un humain. Deviendrait-elle un être où la morale n'existerait plus ?

- Signi ? Tu es en colère ?

Sa question et son ton remplit d'appréhension me sortirent de ma torpeur. Cependant je ne savais quoi répondre. Je n'étais pas en colère contre elle mais contre mon frère. J'étais quand même déçue envers elle. Elle devrait savoir depuis le temps ce que je pensais de ce comportement.

- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi juste...

J'avais tellement de mal à lui dire, pourtant il le fallait. Je devais parfois me montrer distante, voir même froide, envers elle car sinon, elle ne deviendrait qu'une petite fille gâtée, n'accordant d'importance d'aucune sorte à rien ni personne sauf à elle.

Je pris alors un ton plus dur et la regardais dans ces yeux océan terni par cet infime fil rouge circulaire.

- je suis déçu. Toute vie est importante, sans elle, nous ne serions pas ici. Le sang nous maintient en vie, le sang c'est la vie. Et négligé l'être qui le porte en lui est sacrilège. Ils ne sont pas de la simple nourriture pour nous. Si jamais il n'existerait plus, nous les suivrions dans leur perte. La personne à qui tu as pris la vie a sûrement de la famille, des amis. Imagines un instant que je meurs à cause d'une personne. Imagines même que le bourreau ait pris grand plaisir à m'ôter la vie sans le moindre remord, que je ne sois rien à ses yeux, cela ne te serait-il pas horrible à tes yeux ? Crois-tu que cet être pensant et aimant méritait tel traitement ?

J'avais utilisé le « nous » bien que je ne suive pas le même régime alimentaire et Hakkon aussi, nous étions une famille, je devais m'inclure. De plus, je savais que la comparaison avec moi la ferait réfléchir, elle commençait à baisser les yeux, signe qu'elle comprenait enfin son geste. Je poursuivais encore un peu plus durement pour elle mais aussi pour les autres.

- Les humains, que vous considérez comme faible, vous leur devez la vie ! Chaque fois que vous ouvrez les yeux, que vous êtes en santé, fort, c'est grâce à eux et à leur sang précieux. Vous les pensez inférieur? Pourtant, ils sont capables de tellement de choses qui nous sont impossibles. Leur cœur battant, leur corps changeant, le repos éternel se faisant facilement. Sommes-nous capables de ça ? Non. Je ne dis pas non plus qu'ils nous sont supérieurs mais ils n'en sont pas moins inférieur. Les humains doivent être considérés comme des êtres importants, leur vie est précieuse non seulement pour maintenir les vampires en vie, mais également pour que le monde tourne encore. Sans eux, le monde s'éteindrait. Ne sous estimez jamais la race humaine.

Personne ne prit la parole pendant un long moment. Finalement, c'est Sunniva qui m'approcha timidement et qui commença :

- Je suis désolé Signi.

- Je sais Sunniva mais même sans parler des humains. Imagines-tu combien il peut être difficile pour toi de t'arrêter ? Souviens toi de la première fois que tu as pris du sang humain d'un corps chaud. Souviens toi combien il t'as été difficile d'arrêter. Un village entier à été décimé par ta soif. Et même après des centaines d'années, ta soif est toujours dur à assouvir une fois que tu goûtes au sang des mortels. Tu es devenu vampire très jeune, certains besoins ne se manifesteront jamais en toi mais d'autres, par ton âge infantile, seront multipliés par rapport à nous. Si tu ne pouvais te contrôler, nous n'aurions d'autres choix que de t'enfermer. Comprends-tu ?

J'avais adouci ma voix. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit terrorisée mais je voulais qu'elle prenne conscience de ce qui pouvait l'attendre si son contrôle n'était pas suffisant. Apparemment, Sunniva comprit car elle hocha la tête et se blottit contre moi.

Adalrick vint vers moi. Je ne voulais pas encore me disputer avec lui mais au vue de son visage, lui non plus ne le voulait pas. J'attendis donc qu'il parle, ne sachant pas ce qu'il comptait faire.

- Tu as raison, la prochaine fois je ferais plus attention à Sunniva.

Il était d'accord par rapport à notre petite sœur ? Voilà au moins un point sur lequel nous ne nous disputerions pas. Mon argumentation sur son contrôle et son enfermement l'avait certainement fait réfléchir. Il n'était peut-être pas d'accord pour tout mais pour ça il me soutenait et je l'en remerciais. Je lui souris et l'embrassais rapidement sur la joue.

Je partis ensuite m'installer dans le canapé, Sunniva sur mes genoux.

- Bon, cette discussion close, que voulais-tu nous dire ?

Il me souris, apparemment ravi du changement de sujet et enchaîna.

- Je voudrais aller à la réception.

- Celle des Volturi ?

- Oui. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mes premières créations.

- Engendrer ces trois frères n'est certainement pas la plus brillante de tes idées. De plus, tu ne t'es jamais soucié d'eux jusqu'à présent, pourquoi maintenant ?

J'étais très perplexe. Je ne comprenais pas cet intérêt soudain pour eux. Lui qui n'avait fais ça que par ennuie. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il voulait les voir, il s'ennuyait de nouveau.

- Tu t'ennuies donc ici ?

Il eut un sourire satisfait.

- Tu me comprends mieux que personne Signi. Cela fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas sortis tous ensemble du château. Cet évènement est l'occasion de nous amuser un peu en famille. De plus, les Volturi continuent à faire circuler la rumeur que nul vampire ne peut les vaincre, qu'ils sont les plus puissants. Je voudrais leur rappeler que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai et ainsi nous présenter aux autres vampires. Beaucoup de clan ont du voir le jour depuis et ils ne nous connaissent pas. Cela serait fâcheux qu'ils croient vraiment que les Volturi sont leur maître. Il y a pire qu'eux, Nous.

- On dirait que tu en es fier !

- Que veux-tu, je suis Adalrick, fils de HENNING, le grand fondateur et célèbre Viking, cela doit se voir dans ma personnalité, j'aime être puissant et craint.

Je souris malgré moi. Oui, la ressemblance entre lui et notre père était flagrante. Mon frère était aussi fier et conquérant que lui. Alexandre lui même aurait pâli devant Adalrick et son pouvoir.

Sans compter son don pouvant manier la Terre. En son jeune temps, il avait d'ailleurs aimé créer des tremblements de terre. Je me rappelais surtout celui d'Éphèse au début du VI ème siècle. Une ville magnifique dans l'ancien temps mais qui subit - à cause de mon frère entre autre - de graves dommages. Il était encore plus joueur avant et prenait plaisir à faire paniquer des villes entières. Ils apparentait ces foules à un nid de fourmis sur lequel on aurait marché et il s'amusait de leur panique. Heureusement qu'il c'était un temps soit peu calmé depuis.

- Je suis contre, l'Italie c'est ennuyeux. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire entre ses murs. En plus, il y a plein de monde, on ne peut pas sortir tranquille !

Eïnar aurait du mal à rester la-bas ça c'était sur. Lui toujours taquin et rieur. Le maintenir enfermé serait de la torture pour lui.

- Moi je suis pour. Il y a beaucoup de boutique de vêtements, on va s'amuser en Italie, je pourrais m'acheter tout ce que je veux.

- Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à la mode Sunniva ?

J'étais curieuse, elle ne montrait pas autant d'intérêt à être dans la tendance.

- J'ai vu une fille très bien habillée l'autre jour en ville et bien que je ne sache pas comment cela s'appelait, c'était très beau, j'ai commencé à me renseigner sur les vêtements de nos jours et je dois avouer qu'ils font de très belles choses; De magnifiques robes de balles entre autre. On ira ensemble Signi tu veux bien ? Une sortie entre fille.

Elle ressemblait tellement à une petite fille comme ça. On ne pouvait pas se douter qu'elle était plus vieille que tout les vampires qui pouvaient exister.

Cependant j'hésitais à dire oui. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les Volturi mais mon dernier souvenir de l'Italie était encore douloureux, c'était dans ce pays que je l'avais rencontré, dans ce pays que cette personne m'avait choisi le plus beaux prénom qu'on puisse donner. Avec elle, j'avais été juste Bella, jeune fille aimant lire et profiter du paysage que pouvait offrir l'environnement. Je n'étais pas la plus dangereuse des créatures, j'étais juste moi, grâce à elle. Pourtant elle n'était plus là. Je l'avais perdu et retourner en ces lieux seraient difficiles.

C'est pour ça que je me tournais vers Hakkon. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Il connaissait aussi mon histoire tout comme le reste de la famille mais elle avait oublié. Ma famille ne comprenait pas ma tristesse ni même mon attachement nouveau pour cette personne. Ils m'avaient soutenu cependant quelques temps et ensuite, le temps avait adouci ma peine, ne devenant plus qu'une sensation désagréable dans mon cœur mort quand je pensais à elle ou à ce pays. Mes frères et sœurs ont cru que j'avais oublié. Je n'ai rien oublié.

Seul Hakkon comprenait car pour lui, perdre une personne à laquelle il tient serait très difficile à gérer. Il m'avait aidé à gérer ma tristesse et ma solitude nouvelle depuis cette perte.

Il me regarda tristement et je savais ce que ce regard signifier.

- Je pense que nous devrions y aller. J'avoue que leur comportement m'inquiète quelque peu. Ils se croient invulnérables, supérieurs à tous. Sans compter qu'ils arrangent leurs règles à leurs manière en inventant des lois que eux même enfreignent. Il faudrait leur rappelez les vrais règles.

Maintenant c'était Eïnar qui me regardait suppliant. Il voulait s'amuser et rester ici. Mais il me connaissait et savait que je me rangeais presque toujours du coté de Hakkon.

Je soupirais et acquiesçais à mon tour.

- Bien la décision à la majorité, nous allons en Italie. Nous partons se soir, je m'occupe de réserver l'avion.

- génial ! Gromela Eïnar.

Je me dirigeais vers lui et lui ébouriffais les cheveux.

- Ne fais pas cette tête. Hakkon n'a pas tort, il vaut mieux s'occuper de ça tout de suite. Et puis si je me souviens bien, un des membres des Volturi, un certain Félix je crois, à la réputation d'être un très bon bagarreur. Tu pourras peut-être t'amuser avec lui.

- Tu crois ? Bon bin puisqu'il faut y aller...

Et voilà, son humeur avait déjà changé. Je savais que dans sa tête, il cherchait déjà comment défier ce Félix. Incorrigible celui là !

Sunniva partit rapidement pour faire ses valises. Il ne resta alors que mon dernier frère et moi.

- ça ira pour toi ?

- Je crois. Après tout il vaut mieux s'assurer de ce qui ce passe à Volterra et puis, cela fait si longtemps que je ne lui ai pas rendu visite. Il me manque...

- Je sais. Tout ira bien. Nous y allons, nous clarifions certains points et nous repartons. Souviens-toi juste des bons souvenirs que tu a eu aussi.

Hakkon me pris dans ses bras pendant un long moment. J'étais sereine maintenant. Je pouvais partir vers ma chambre et faire ma valise dans le calme à présent.

Je l'embrassais au coin des lèvres et le remercier d'être là pour moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais toujours là.

C'est ainsi que nous partîmes chacun dans nos quartiers pour préparer notre voyage.

Ma valise fut rapide à faire. Je n'emmenais pas beaucoup de choses. Quelques vêtements et mes photos. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus. Je trouverais bien des livres et de la musique sur place. Si bien sur j'avais le temps de chercher car avec Eïnar et Sunniva que j'aurais à surveiller, je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps pour moi.

Je dus ensuite repartir dans la salle de bain. Il était convenu, comme à chaque présentation de notre famille entière, que nous portions nos tenues traditionnelles de cérémonie. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Le voyage ne durerait que peu de temps avec le jet et nous arriverions donc la nuit même. Ainsi, nous serions habillés convenablement pour notre arrivée.

Après un court passage dans la baignoire, je m'occupais, comme ce matin, de mes cheveux. Ensuite vint ma tenue.

La robe était bleu nuit, une couleur qui, selon ma famille, m'allait parfaitement. Elle formait un décolleté en V pas très prononcé mais laissant les épaules dénudées. Les manches étaient longues et évasées à partir du coude, argentées.

Elle arrivait à terre et possédait une légère traîne.

La robe était en velours et avait quelques fins motifs argentés qui suivait mon col ainsi que le tour de ma taille.

Pour les chaussures, je mis de petites ballerines noires.

Marcher avec cette robe n'était pas un problème car même si elle était longue, mon adresse pour avancer avait des centaines d'années d'expérience, sans compter la grâce habituelle vampirique.

Je finis alors par mettre ma cape en guise de manteau. Elle aussi était en velours et noire. La capuche était grande, large. J'aimais cette cape, l'une des rares affaires que j'avais gardé de ma vie d'humaine.

J'avais terminé mes préparatifs pour le voyage, il me restait encore du temps devant moi alors je décidais de boire. Je savais que ça ne suffirait pas pour la durée du séjour et que je devrais chasser la-bas. Rien qu'à ça je grimaçais. Je n'aimais pas chasser, ma famille non plus d'ailleurs. Que ce soit des humains ou des animaux, nous étions tous d'accord pour dire que c'était barbare et sans intérêt.

C'est pourquoi j'arrivais à me procurer du sang animal en bouteille que je rangeais dans une pièce assez chaude, histoire que le sang reste à bonne température.

Ce n'était pas que nous ne savions pas traquer, au contraire, mais nous voulions par bien des égards, rester civilisés. C'est donc pour cela que la plupart du temps, nous avions moi et Hakkon, un verre de sang à la main.

Pour les autres c'était différent. Sunniva était comme nous le plus souvent mais il lui arrivait des dérapages comme cette nuit. Eïnar ce nourrissait de sang humain avec Adalrick. Bien qu'il aime jouer, je m'étais un point d'honneur à ne pas les laisser tourmenter ces humains d'où les disputes incessantes entre mon grand frère et moi.

Adalrick aimait chercher quelques jeunes hommes ou jeunes femmes, les ramener au château en utilisant ses charmes et ensuite passer un moment avec eux. Une fois remplit d'une dévotion inébranlable, les humains offraient leur corps et leurs vie au vampire avec joie.

J'arrivais dans la pièce ambiante, pris un verre de vin et le remplit de sang de puma, mon préféré.

C'était facile pour nous de boire comme ça sans avoir le besoin incessant de s'abreuver. Autre constatation, malgré que nous buvions, nous n'étions pas pris dans un tourbillon d'ivresse. Nous avions toujours un pied dans la réalité. Il en allait de même pour mes frères se nourrissant d'humains. Certains, c'était un peu plus dur pour eux que moi, Hakkon mais ils arrivaient à s'arrêter sans lutter à chaque instant. C'était peut-être l'âge qui jouait en notre faveur ou tout simplement le fait que nous ne voulions pas ressembler à des animaux. Bon nombres de vampires devenaient trop bestiaux, trop sauvages, quand ils buvaient, nous détestions ça.

Je le bus tranquillement, tout en allant de nouveau dans la bibliothèque. Je tenais à finir mon livre avant le départ. Chose aisée avec ma rapidité et ma connaissance parfaite de l'histoire.

Ce n'était pas un de mes livres préférés mais j'aimais les nombreux passages descriptifs. C'était aussi ce livre qui m'avait donné envi de voyager en France.

Je n'étais pas particulièrement admirative de ce pays mais j'avoue que leurs esprits plus libérés que d'autres me plaisaient. La France étant connu notamment pour sa gastronomie, cela ne changeait rien pour moi. Cependant, j'eus un coup de cœur pour le château de Versailles. Ainsi que pour leur parc fleuri comme jamais.

Mais rien ne pourrait remplacer mon pays, ma magnifique Suède.

La lecture achevée, je décidais de retourner dans ma chambre. Je ne croisais aucun membre de ma famille en chemin. Ils étaient encore en trin de préparer leurs affaires je suppose. Je profitais donc des derniers moments qui me restaient dans mon petit paradis.

Je m'installais à ma fenêtre, les pieds se balançant dans le vide. J'observais l'horizon et constatais qu'une journée venait encore de s'achever. Le soleil se couchait doucement pour laisser place à une nuit glaciale. Étrangement, c'était le moment que je préférais, la nuit. Je m'étais toujours sentie bien. Qu'elle soit chaude ou froide, de toute façon, je ne sentais pas la différence de température.

Une chose positive.

Tout avait l'air paisible dans l'immense forêt qui m'entourait. Pourtant, avec mon ouïe sur-développée, j'entendais le moindre bruit : les oiseaux et leurs battements d'ailes, les rares animaux encore debout qui courraient à travers les arbres, les craquements des branches, le vent qui sifflait entre les arbres.

Mais tout ses sons mis ensemble, cela amenait une ambiance relaxante. Une ambiance d'une douce nuit.

Ce que j'aimais aussi dans ce cadre c'était qu'aucun humain était présent à des kilomètres à la ronde. Les premières habitations étaient assez loin. La ville la plus proche se situait à environs 100 kilomètres, c'était Kiruna.

Je sortis de mes pensées quand j'entendis frapper à ma porte.

- Signi, on part dans 5 minutes.

Sunniva était heureuse de partir. J'espérais que ça irait pour elle. Je lui souris alors qu'elle s'occupait de ma valise.

– Très bien, je descends.

Je n'avais pas envie de partir. J'aimais ma maison, j'aimais ma forêt et surtout, mes souvenirs de la dernière époque où je me trouvais dans ce pays me faisaient mal. Mais je devais y aller. Mon frère avait besoin de moi pour le soutenir dans ses décisions ainsi que toute la famille. Et même si je préférais ne pas quitter mon environnement, il fallait cependant que je le fasse. La situation ne me plaisait pas non plus. Nous devions voir ce qu'il en était.

Je regardais une dernière fois la vue. Une aurore boréale se dessinait maintenant dans le ciel éclairant la nuit bleue marine de magnifiques éclats verts. Les étoiles ajoutant une touche argent. Je fixai le ciel pour mémoriser le moindre détail de l'évènement. Comme une photographie mentale, un portrait que j'emportais avec moi pour ce voyage.

Il était maintenant temps de partir. À cette pensée, un corbeau arriva vers moi. Il se posa sur mon épaule.

– Tu crois vraiment que je devrais partir ?

L'animal me regarda un moment dans les yeux puis, dans un grand battement d'aile, partit plus loin tel une ombre se dirigeant vers le dessin du ciel.

Par son regard, je sus que je devais y aller. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais c'est ce que je ressentais. J'avais toujours eu une affinité avec les corbeaux, animal me guidant toujours dans les choix qui s'offraient à moi. Ce n'était pas pour rien que j'étais une Valkirie!

Sans plus attendre, je sautais alors dans ce vide, atteignant rapidement le sol pour ensuite rejoindre la voiture que le petit aéroport nous avait envoyé.

Direction l'Italie.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**C'est tout pour ce chapitre. Avez-vous aimé?**_

_**Vous devez vous posez pas mal de questions, les réponses viendront tout au long de l'histoire.**_

_**J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à lire ce premier chapitre.**_

_**A bientôt pour la suite.**_

_**N'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plait!**_

_**B-ness**_


	3. chapitre 2

_**Bonjour chers lecteurs (enfin surtout lectrices^^),**_

_**Je remercie tous ceux qui suivent cette fictions et ceux qui l'ont mise en favorites, mais je remercie plus particulièrement: BellouPattinson, Maddley, aelita48 et helimoenpour leurs reviews.**_

_**alelita48:oui c'est une fiction étrange^^ j'espère cependant que tu l'aimeras.**_

_**helimoen: Depuis longtemps j'avais dans la tête, une Bella vampire et très ancienne et puis j'ai regardé Vampire Diaries et je me suis dit "pourquoi ne pas créer une Bella avec sa famille, comme étant les premiers vampires" et puis j'y ai réfléchi pas mal de temps, je notais toutes mes idées et de fil en aiguille j'ai créer mes personnages et ma fiction. Voilà comment m'est venue l'idée^^**_  
_**Pour l'instant, j'ai une dixaine de chapitre "préparé" mais il faut que j'y ajoute des choses, que je mette plus de détails... etc. Je ne poste pas régulièrement, désolée mais je fais ce que je peux pour que ce soit le plus souvent possible.**_

_**Voilà, je vous laisse avec ce deuxième chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**.**_

.

**2**

_« Les défauts de nos morts se fanent, leurs qualités fleurissent, leurs vertus éclatent dans le jardin de notre souvenir. »_

**Jules Renard**

Journal

.

.

Les vampires ont une mémoire infaillible, cette vérité est connue de toute notre race. Cependant, elle a une faiblesse : la distraction.

Un vampire se distrayant rapidement après un acte pourra vite oublier, du moins, ne plus y penser si sa nouvelle envie est plus amusante que la précédente. C'est d'autant plus facile pour un vampire aux yeux rouges. Sa conscience n'est que partiel, il agit selon ses règles et ce qui était pour lui important étant humain ne l'est plus forcément.

Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de mon régime alimentaire ou bien parce que je suis assez différente des autres de mon espèce mais moi je n'ai pas oublié. Comment le pourrais-je ? Aucunes distractions ne pourraient me faire oublier Nos moments ou Lui. Et de toute façon je ne veux pas oublier car même si cela fait mal, même si chaque souvenir est comme un poignard que je reçois dans mon cœur mort, au moins, j'ai toujours la sensation de Sa présence auprès de moi.

Je n'ai pas le droit de ne plus penser à Lui. Lui qui aurait pu me donner sa vie.

Toujours dans mes pensées, je regardais le paysage défiler jusqu'à notre jet. Le plus long serait certainement ce moment. Le chemin n'était pas facile à cause de la neige. Nous avions choisi de faire venir un hummer limousine de couleur blanche pour le trajet.

Ce n'était pas le plus pratique mais Adalrick tenait à son confort. Je n'avais rien dit, à quoi bon ? Pour moi c'était juste une voiture, il aurait pu choisir n'importe quoi d'autre ça m'allait. Je ne prêtais jamais attention au matériel. Que ce soit des voitures, des objet ménagers... rien ne m'intéressait.

Toutefois, il y a longtemps, Il m'avait montré sa passion pour les choses nouvelles, me donnant ainsi goût pour ce qui m'entourait.

.

_ - Automne 1854 - Volterra_

_-Bella regardes !_

_- Quoi donc?_

_Mon ami soupira, certainement agacé par mon manque total d'intérêt pour les objets présents. Vraiment ! Quel pouvait être l'intérêt de regarder une exposition d'inventions, les plus étranges les unes que les autres ? Personnellement je n'en voyais aucun. De plus, dans quelques temps, ces objets seront, pour la plupart, des projets à l'abandon. Quant aux autres, je les verrais évoluer au fil du temps alors, autant attendre une version plus moderne. Mais je devais cependant faire un effort pour lui. Il aimait beaucoup ce genre de choses._

_Je me dirigeai,s en essayant de sourire le plus possible, vers lui._

_- Ne souris pas comme ça. Je sais que tu n'es pas heureuse d'être ici mais nous ne faisons qu'un petit tour puis nous rentrerons._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, prends le temps qu'il te faut pour regarder ces machines._

_- Tu ne trouves vraiment rien d'intéressant ici n'est ce pas ?_

_- La seule chose que je trouve intéressante ici c'est toi. Ne t'en fais donc pas pour moi._

_Il sourit et son cœur accéléra. J'adorais entendre ça, entendre cette douce mélodie qui un jour s'arrêterait si je ne faisais rien. Il m'était si précieux ! Mais sa vie aussi..._

_- Regardes cette machine ! Elle permet de prendre une image sur le papier. N'est-elle pas magnifique ?_

_- Je te la prends si tu veux._

_Il me regarda choqué un instant et rit._

_- Ne plaisantes pas comme ça. Elle coûte une fortune et puis tu ne peux pas tout avoir !_

_Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de hocher la tête. Dans quelques jours c'était son anniversaire. Si c'était cette chose dont il avait envi, je pouvais lui offrir. Ce n'était pas grand chose..._

_Pourtant, il avait raison sur un point, je ne pouvais pas tout avoir. J'avais un accès illimité à toutes ces choses matérielles grâce à ma richesse mais une seule et unique chose qui n'avait pas de prix, je ne pouvais l'avoir : Lui._

_Lui que j'aimais tant..._

_._

- Signi ?

Je revins au présent, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Je n'avais pas encore quitter le sol que déjà mes souvenirs remontaient dans mon esprit à me faire quitter la réalité. Je me demandais ce que ce serait une fois arrivée à destination.

Je me tournais vers Sunniva qui m'avait appelé.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu étais dans la lune.

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'y être ?

- Pas quand je te parle de notre séjour !

Je lui caressais la joue et posa un regard tendre sur elle. Automatiquement, elle s'appuya légèrement sur ma main qui tenait un de ses cotés et tint ma main. Elle était si mignonne.

- Que me disais-tu à propos de notre séjour ?

- Et bien, une fois arrivée, nous nous présentons, nous posons nos affaires et ensuite nous allons faire du shopping !

- shopping ?

Je la regardais, septique. Il était étrange pour moi de voir ma petite sœur parler comme les jeunes humains de maintenant. Ce voyage allait la rendre encore plus moderne mais aussi plus capricieuse... Cela va être dur de la contenir.

- Oui, c'est ça qu'on dit. Nous pourrons nous amuser. Tu veux bien hin ?

Comment dire non à ce doux visage. Pourtant je devais lui enlever ce sourire. Une chose nous empêcherait de sortir.

- En Italie, le soleil est présent, demain aussi certainement, nous ne pourrons pas sortir.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle afficha un large sourire, des yeux malicieux. Qu'avait-elle en tête ?

- Adalrick m'a dit que les Volturi ont de nombreux tunnels sous terre pour sortir et puis, Volterra est une ville avec des murs très hauts cela cache du soleil. S'il te plait ? Tu seras avec moi donc il n'y aura pas de problème ?

À son air suppliant je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer.

- Très bien. Mais attendons d'être installer et nous partirons au petit matin dès l'ouverture de leur magasin.

- Super ! Tu es la meilleure ! Me dit-elle tout en me sautant dessus.

Mes frères nous regardèrent, attendris.

Sunniva était adorable. Je savais que je ne devais pas me plier à toutes ses volontés. Je devais parfois me montrer dur avec elle mais je voulais tant lui faire plaisir.

À bien des égards, cela devait lui coûter d'être dans cette situation, figeait dans ses treize années. À cause de son état, elle ne pourrait jamais connaître les responsabilités, ne pourrait jamais comprendre certaines choses importantes de la vie.

_Elle ne pourra jamais tomber amoureuse..._

Elle ne pouvait connaître ce sentiment si fort et si prenant. Quelque chose à laquelle on ne pouvait échapper.

J'avais essayer de fuir ce sentiment qui m'envahissait mais, mes maigres tentatives avaient été veines.

Je L'avais aimé et il en sera toujours ainsi...

_._

_ - 24 Mars 1852 - __Volterra_

_Je revenais de chasse. Cela faisait quelques jours que j'étais parti. Je savais que je n'avais besoin que de quelques heures, une nuit tout au plus pour m'abreuver et Lui aussi le savait mais j'avais prétexté devoir aller plus loin dans les bois. La faune était meilleure._

_En vérité, elle était pareil que je m'éloigne de quelques kilomètres ou d'une centaine mais il fallait que je prenne mais distances. Je ressentais des choses étranges depuis quelques jours. Et plus j'essayais de comprendre, plus tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête mais aussi dans mon cœur._

_C'était la première fois que cela m'arrivait. Qu'avais-je donc ?_

_J'arrivais dans Son jardin. Il était assis sur notre banc et avait l'air de souffrir. Je me sentais mal pour lui. Qu'avait-il ?Il avait la tête entre ses mains, les coudes posaient sur ses genoux. Pourquoi était-il triste ?_

_Sa chemise blanche était ouverte sur le haut, plus que d'ordinaire. Ses manches étaient repliés rapidement. Il n'était pas si négligé d'habitude._

_Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques pas de lui quand il m'entendit. Il releva la tête rapidement et quand il me vit, il courut vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Sous la surprise, il nous fit chuter tout les deux. _

_- Que se passe-t-il ?_

_Il ne me répondit pas. Son cœur battait à une vitesse frénétique et son visage était enfouit dans le creux de mon épaule. Je sentais son souffle chaud qui me donna des frissons. _

_Après plusieurs minutes sans parler, il releva sa tête, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, mais ne se remit pas debout. _

_Je le regardais dans ses yeux, quelques larmes menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues mais il ferma les poing et me regarda ensuite d'un air dur._

_- Pourquoi être parti si longtemps?_

_- Je te l'ai dit, je devais chasser._

_- Une semaine ? Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu en avais pour si longtemps ! J'étais si inquiet j'ai cru que..._

_Il s'arrêta net et soupira. Tout en s'asseyant à coté de moi, j'étais toujours allongée et choquée par ce qui se passait. _

_Il était inquiet alors qu'il savait que j'étais la chose la plus dangereuse sur Terre ? _

_Je me relevais et posais une main sur son épaule._

_- Je n'ai rien à craindre, tu le sais, je suis très forte._

_- Je n'étais pas inquiet pour ça..._

_J'attendais qu'il poursuive car je ne comprenais pas mais il ne le fit pas. Il se leva et me tendit la main._

_- Maintenant tu es la ! Allez viens, il y a la réception de mes parents tout à l'heure, il faut se préparer._

_Je pris sa main bien que je n'avais pas besoin de son aide pour me lever. À son contact, comme toujours, je ressentis cette chaleur que lui seul possédait mais aussi cette petite décharge électrique très étrange. Il regarda sa main, son cœur battit plus fort pendant quelques battement. Lui aussi l'avais ressentit. Cependant nous nous contentâmes de nous sourire et de partir tranquillement vers chez lui._

_Les servantes bougeaient dans tout les coins pour préparer la salle, les cuisinières étaient déjà aux fourneaux._

_Je saluais d'un signe de mains Ses parents qui eux aussi me rendirent mon signe et partit dans la chambre qu'ils m'avaient autoriser à habiter. Lui partit vers la sienne. _

_Je devais me préparer. Par chance, j'avais un peu plus tôt acheter une robe pour cette réception qui était attendu comme l'événement de l'année. _

_La robe était de couleur verte._

_Comme Ses yeux, pensais-je avec le sourire._

_Elle était très bouffante à partir de la taille mais il n'y avait pas de dentelles. Des motifs floraux dessinés, de ma taille jusqu'en bas. Le haut me couvrait mon buste mais laissait mon coup ainsi que mes bras dénudés. Ce n'était pas très bien vu mais les habitants avaient l'habitude de mes extravagances maintenant. Une pierre noire était au centre de mes seins. Attachée à elle, des perles qui entourées le bas de ma poitrine pour finir derrière mon dos. _

_Elle était simple mais d'une élégance rare._

_Je décidais de relever chaque coté de mes cheveux un peu plus haut mais de les laisser tomber en fines boucles. Mes pinces rouges brillaient et rendait ma chevelure plus foncée mais très belle._

_La coiffure aussi n'était pas très bien vu. Les femmes devaient les attacher mais je n'aimais pas faire comme les autres. J'aimais faire les choses à ma manière._

_Mes chaussures à talons étaient noires mais on ne les voyait pas car ma robe tombait à terre._

_Je mis une paire de gants pour l'élégance. Et mon collier familial. _

_Jugeant être assez présentable, je sortis. Bien qu'assez éloignée, j'entendais déjà certaines femmes murmurer que leur corset allait un jour avoir leur perte._

_Je ris à cette phrase. Je pouvais les comprendre. Moi-même, si j'avais eu besoin de respirer, j'aurais pensé la même chose qu'elles._

_Je me mis droite, prête à descendre, quand je Le vis. Apparemment il m'attendait pour rejoindre les autres. Il marcha vers moi d'un pas lent, il semblait nerveux._

_Moi, j'observais sa tenue. Un costume noir des plus élégant, des gants blanc. Il était très beaux. Et je savais que si mon cœur battait, il se serait accéléré._

_Il me prit la main, s'inclina et la baisa. S'attardant plus que nécessaire sur celle ci. Tout en se redressant il me regarda et me complimenta._

_- Tu es magnifique. Un véritable Ange._

_Je lui souris. Quelque peu gênée mais heureuse._

_- Tu es très beau aussi._

_Je lui pris le bras et nous allâmes à la réception en bas. Bien sur, tous chuchotèrent à notre vu mais je m'en fichais et lui aussi. Nous étions bien tout les deux._

_Il m'emmena saluer ses parents, ainsi que certains invités. Quand il dut parler affaires et héritages, je m'excusais et partis vers mon amie, Marilla Weber. Elle avait été gentille depuis le début avec moi et n'était pas fausse. Je l'aimais bien. _

_- Bonsoir Marilla._

_- Bonsoir Bella. Tu es ravissante._

_- Toi aussi._

_Nous parlâmes de sa vie de famille récente. En effet, elle s'était mariée il y a six mois et attendait un heureux évènement. Elle était heureuse et son mari était un homme bien qui prenait soin d'elle. Ils avaient dans l'idée de partir et de voyager après la naissance de leur bébé._

_J'étais contente pour eux._

_Après un certain temps, je Le sentis arriver. Il me prit la main et m'emmena dans le jardin, à notre banc. _

_Nous entendions les violons en fond sonore. Les étoiles brillaient étonnamment fort ce soir. Le cadre était parfait. C'était dans ces moments là que je voulais que le temps s'arrête pour toujours._

_Il s'inclina devant moi un signe d'invitation pour danser. Bien que je n'aime pas, je fis un effort et pris sa main. Il posa l'autre dans le bas de mon dos alors que la mienne alla sur son épaule._

_Heureusement que nous étions à l'écart. Les gens seraient choqués par notre proximité alors que nous ne sommes que des amis._

_Des amis..._

_Étrangement, cette constatation me fit mal. Je regardais dans ses yeux, lui aussi fixait les miens. _

_- Je suis heureux que tu sois ici._

_Sa phrase semblait vouloir dire plus. Il semblait y avoir une peur qui ne le quittait pas depuis que j'étais revenue tout à l'heure. Je repensais à notre brève conversation, à sa réaction._

_« j'étais inquiet... »_

_Mais je savais qu'il n'avait pas peur pour moi. Il savait ce que j'étais et que je ne craignais rien. Alors pourquoi avait-il peur ?_

_Et c'est la que je compris. Il avait peur que je ne revienne pas. _

_- Je ne partirais pas. Lui dis-je doucement._

_Il me regarda, son sourire grandit et toute trace de peur parti. Quand à moi, je trouvais la réponse à toutes mes questions dans ses yeux._

_Mes sentiments, mes sensations étranges, la torture que cela avait été d'être loin de lui..._

_- J'étais simplement amoureuse de lui._

_Un nouveau sourire vint sur mon visage. Mes yeux devaient certainement briller. Je pris quelques secondes avant de lui parler :_

_- Je ne m'éloignerais jamais de toi._

_Et c'est par cette phrase, ou mon visage qu'il comprit. Comme par le sien et son cœur que je compris que lui aussi ressentait la même chose._

_J'étais heureuse._

_Je posais ma tête contre son torse tout en continuant de danser. Lui avait la tête dans mes cheveux et je l'entendis murmurer :_

_- Mon Ange._

_Je l'aimais et je l'aimerais toute mon éternité..._

.

Je reviens au présent quand je sentis une pression sur main. Je regardais à coté de moi et vis Hakkon. Il me sourit tendrement.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Les souvenirs remontent c'est tout.

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et m'attira contre lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas facile pour moi. Il comprenait.

Dans les bras de mon frère, je me sentais un peu mieux. Lui seul arrivait à extirper un peu de cette tristesse enfouie profondément dans mon cœur. Lui seul avait accepter que je reste auprès de Lui.

- Signi, nous arrivons sur la piste.

Je regardais par la fenêtre et vis que Hakkon avait raison. Finalement, le trajet en voiture s'était passé rapidement.

Nous descendîmes tous. Le peu d'humains autour s'affairaient à leurs taches, aucuns n'osaient nous regarder. C'était compréhensibles, nous inspirions crainte et danger aux autres. Surtout ici où les légendes allaient de bons train. Une certaine famille différente des autres, dangereusement différente. Résistant au temps qui passe. Sacrifiant des humains pour conserver leur beauté éternelle.

Cela se rapprochait en effet de nous. Mais ces légendes là, peu dans le pays la connaissait. Il était surtout question d'une famille donc chaque descendance est plus belle que la précédente et plus cruelle. Une famille riche et recluse.  
Tout ça faisait rire Adalrick. Il aimait être craint car pour lui, plus une personne était crainte, plus elle avait de pouvoir. Il n'avait pas tort. C'est ainsi qu'il eu, dans son jeune temps, le projet d'être l'Homme le plus craint de tous.

Le résultat ? On pouvait maintenant entendre dans presque toutes les parties du monde d'effrayantes histoires concernant un être horrible, cruel et immortellement beau sans aucun état d'âme ni de conscience du bien et du mal.

Mais aujourd'hui, les nouvelles générations ne savent pas ça. Nous sommes devenus une fiction et beaucoup nous parodient.

Cela agace prodigieusement mon grand frère. Lui qui ne sait plus comment faire peur aux humains de nos jours...

Comment être craint sans savoir qui il était réellement ? Tel était son dilemme.

Nous montâmes dans le jet et je pris place coté gauche au hublot. Je regardais à peine à l'intérieur de l'appareil. Depuis la dernière fois, cela avait encore changé mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Les humains et ce besoin constant de changement. Certes, c'était plus pratique mais à peine avait-il inventé une chose qu'ils devaient tout de suite l'améliorer.

Le pilote nous prévînmes que nous allâmes décoller et quelques minutes après, c'était chose faite. Nous étions dans les airs.

De la fenêtre j'observais l'extérieur. Pour un mortel, la vue ne lui montrerait que le noir. Pour moi, c'était tout autre. Je voyais des nuages, les étoiles si belles. Comme ce soir là...

.

_ - 5 Décembre 1849 - __Volterra_

_Aujourd'hui avait été une bonne journée. Je m'étais baladée avec Lui longtemps. Bien sur, il ne tenait pas en place et à peine était-il arrivé à un stand qu'il partait vers un autre. Il était si amusant et respirait la joie de vivre.  
J'aimais entendre son cœur battre frénétiquement et voir ses yeux s'extasier pour n'importe quelle petite chose du monde qu'il découvrait._

_- Bella ! Tu m'écoutes ? Tu es encore ailleurs !_

_Ça mine boudeuse me fit sourire. Il était amusant et attendrissant. _

_- Je repensais à notre journée et à toi courir partout._

_- Je ne courrais pas partout ! J'avais juste peur de ne pas avoir assez de temps pour tout voir. C'est exceptionnel ce rassemblement de marchand tu sais. Il y avait tant de belles choses. Et encore aujourd'hui tu m'as gâté._

_- ça me fait plaisir de t'offrir ce que tu veux, et puis mon argent doit bien servir à quelque chose._

_- Justement, je... euh... en fait..._

_Il n'arrivait plus à parler correctement, le rouge montait à ses joues et il avait les mains dans le dos. Il n'osait pas me dire quelque chose mais quoi..._

_- Tu m'offre toujours des choses alors que moi non._

_- Je veux simplement te faire plaisir._

_- Je sais ça. Et ça me fait plaisir mais moi aussi je veux te faire plaisir. C'est pour ça que je veux t'offrir quelque chose._

_- Tu n'es pas obligé._

_- Je veux t'offrir ça. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, si tu n'aimes pas ou que tu ne trouves pas ça intéressant dis-le moi. Sois franche._

_Je hochais la tête en attendant. J'étais curieuse et un peu impatiente. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait m'inspirer de tels sentiments.  
_

_- Je veux que tu t'assoies en tailleur et que tu fermes les yeux._

_Je le fis, toujours curieuse. Qu'avait-il encore inventé ? _

_J'entendis ses battements de cœur à pleine vitesse, se rapprocher. Je sentis deux mains s'appuyer d'abord sur mes épaules. Il était derrière moi. Il se positionna et mit ensuite ses deux mains sur mes yeux, me penchant la tête en arrière._

_- Maintenant tu peux regarder._

_Il les enleva et je pus ouvrir les yeux. Il m'avait appuyé contre lui. Ainsi, son cœur était près de mon oreille. Un son magnifique._

_- La première fois que je t'ai vu, mon regard brillait comme ce soir. J'étais jeune mais je m'en souviens encore. Les étoiles sont pareil à mon regard de ce jour là. C'est pour ça que je t'offre mon regard, ces étoiles. Comme ça, que tu sois loin ou près, tu sauras que je te regarde toujours, que je suis toujours là._

_Je ne savais pas quoi dire. C'était la première fois qu'on m'offrait un tel cadeau. J'étais tellement ému._

_Lui si jeune arrivait à toucher mon cœur, mes sentiments, mon âme..._

_- Tu n'aimes pas ?_

_Je me retournais vite vers lui et le serrais dans mes bras en mesurant ma force comme je le pouvais._

_- C'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on m'ait fait. Merci. Tu fond du cœur, Merci._

_Je l'entendis souffler, certainement de soulagement. Et resserrer la prise sur moi. _

_Une chose était sur, jamais je n'allais oublier cette nuit là n'y même ce cadeau qui pour moi était le plus beau de toute ma longue vie..._

_._

Je revins au présent en sentant une secousse. Comme je l'avais dit, je n'avais pas oublié un seul détail de cette nuit la. Nous étions restés allongés dans l'herbe un long moment après ça. Il avait un sourire béat sur le visage et moi aussi. Après ça, mon affection pour lui n'a fait qu'augmenter et il n'avait pas arrêté une seule seconde de me surprendre et de me rendre heureuse.  
Le seul qui avait réussit totalement.

Je pris un livre que j'avais emporté avec moi. De très anciens poèmes que j'aimais beaucoup. Les japonais en particulier. On appelait ça des waka. Ils sont apparus vers 905 où le premier recueil de waka est apparut pour souligner l'importance de la littérature.

Un de ses poètes se trouvait être Ki no Tsurayuki. Un homme charmant que j'ai eu le plaisir de connaître. Il était reconnu comme poète et critique. Pour moi, il excellait dans n'importe quel domaine littéraire mais sa spécialité était indéniablement la poésie.

Je ne l'ai connu que peu de temps, à cette époque, j'aimais voyager. Le Japon fut une destination intéressante, notamment mon court séjour près de cet homme.  
Assez énigmatique et calme, il pouvait rester assis pendant des heures, une feuille vierge devant lui, ses yeux vagabondant on ne sait où. Son corps était ici mais son esprit parcourait son imaginaire à la recherche d'inspiration.

Je m'en souviens surtout d'un, son dernier, intitulé _Sagesse_. Il dit :

_« Le reflet de la lune_

_qui habite l'eau_

_au creux d'une main _

_réel ? Irréel ?_

_J'ai été cela au monde_

_L'eau s'égouttant de mes mains_

_trouble la clarté_

_du puits de la montagne_

_sans être lassés l'un de l'autre_

_il a pourtant fallu se séparer. »_

Les poèmes japonais n'ont beau ne pas être long, ils sont très beaux.

Je continuais de lire plusieurs pages quand j'entendis Sunniva parler.

- Nous y sommes !

- génial ! Ajouta Eïnar ironiquement.

Il n'était pas convaincu par ce voyage. Il approcha de moi.

- Et si je reste dans l'avion ? Il me ramènera et je vous attendrais au château.

- Toi ? Seul dans un château pendant plusieurs jours ? Pas question jeune homme !

- Pfff tu n'es pas drôle. D'ailleurs pourquoi as tu accepté ? J'ai bien vu que ça ne t'enchantait pas.

- Le corbeau m'a donné son accord.

Il souffla fortement et bougonna quelques instant, tout en partant vers la porte, quelque chose comme « folle d'écouter ses piafs ! » ou encore « maudits corbeaux ! ».

Je le comprenais. Il ne voulait pas partir de chez lui, là où il se sentait en sécurité. J'étais aussi dans cet état d'esprit mais après tout, je me fiais toujours à mes corbeaux et puis je devais Le revoir. Il me manquait !

J'allais directement dans la limousine.

Limousine ? Je voulais que nous soyons discret. Ça commençait bien ! Je lançais un regard noir à mon grand frère qui rit. Il savait que je n'aimais pas tout ça. À croire qu'il le faisait exprès !

Nous prîmes place rapidement. La route jusqu'à la demeure des Volturi n'était pas loin. Heureusement car je crois que notre chauffeur ne l'aurait pas supporté.

On entendait tous d'ici son rythme cardiaque à une trop grande vitesse. On pouvait voir ses frissons et ses tremblements. Il était stressé, c'était normal en autre présence.

Comme à mon habitude, je regardais par la fenêtre. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive sur les routes, normal, il était déjà une heure avancée de la nuit. Une fois les villages traversés, nous prîmes une petite route de campagne à notre demande. Je ne voulais pas passer par les grandes villes.

Je remarquais que dehors, une immense étendue verte bordait notre chemin. Une grande prairie.

Elle ressemblait tant à celle où je L'avais rencontré...

.

_ – Mardi 27 Juillet 1847 - __campagne toscane, __Italie _

_J'étais épuisée. À bout de tout. Voilà maintenant des siècles que je vis et pour quoi ? Pour voir de telles choses ? J'étais bien loin de chez moi. Mon pays me manquait, mon château me manquait. Et même ma famille. _

_Ici je n'avais rien. _

_Deux ans que je suis en Italie et déjà je suis si fatiguée. Fatiguée de cette violence, fatiguée de cette peur qui se propage, fatiguée de vivre. _

_Nos très chers Volturi, c'est soit disant rois. Pfff... Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas s'occuper de ce problème ? Bien sur que non. Ils avaient trop peur de sortir de leur demeure et de risquer une attaque. _

_Alors ils laissent faire et attendent que cela passe. Mais c'était tout le contraire qui arrivait. _

_La guerre des nouveaux nés continuait en Italie, bien quelle se soit calmée en France et sur l'autre Continent. Une certaine lois avait interdit la formation d'armée sous peine de mort. Nous pouvions toujours attendre la sentence..._

_J'en avais assez d'entendre à quel point la terreur régnait dans ce pays, assez de la guerre vampirique. Alors je m'y suis mêlée. Les humains souffraient de plus en plus de cette guerre. De plus en plus de morts, de disparitions, de rumeurs... ça ne pouvait plus durer._

_Voici donc deux longues années que je stoppais comme je le pouvais ces armées incontrôlables. _

_Aujourd'hui avait été dure. Le clan été formé d'une vingtaine de vampires tous assoiffés, dirigé par un duo de vampires plus âgé. Je les avais tous détruit. Mais cette fois ci je ne m'en étais pas sortie indemne._

_J'avais de graves blessures dus notamment à cause d'un vampire contrôlant le feu, sans compter le nombre de morsures. _

_Le combat avait durée des heures. J'étais maintenant dans une campagne de Toscane mais où exactement ? Je ne savais pas. Proche de Volterra je pensais._

_Je savais juste que je ne pouvais plus bouger et que j'étais à découvert. Si les humains passaient alors il verrait ce que j'étais au soleil, je serait découverte et je devrais les hypnotiser pour qu'ils oublient. Du moins si j'en avais la force car maintenant je ne pouvais rien faire._

_Et j'avais peur que mon corps, guidé par mes pires instincts, ne prenne le dessus sur ma raison et fasse ce qu'il a besoin..._

_Mes yeux se fermaient sans que je les commande, j'étais si fatiguée...Je voulais juste les fermer et ne plus jamais les ouvrir._

_- Ma..Madame ?_

_J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et tournais vivement ma tête vers la source du bruit. Cette douce voix._

_Un enfant ! Oh non. Il ne fallait pas qu'il approche. Son petit cœur rapide, son sang que j'entendais circuler... _

_- Vas t'en !_

_Ma voix se voulut ferme froide et terrifiante malheureusement pas autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu car il resta la. Silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes, puis avança prudemment._

_- N'avances pas !_

_- Mais, vous avez besoin d'aide._

_Ce petit. Il voulait m'aider rien de plus. Pourtant c'était un risque trop grand et puis, que pouvait-il faire ? Rien du tout._

_**Si, une chose...**_

_Je serrais les dents et fis taire cette voix. La voix de ce démon, de ce mal qui voulait plus que tout se jeter sur ce petit être sans défense. _

_Je ne devais pas céder. _

_- Si tu approches je te ferais du mal !_

_Ça le fit s'arrêter quelques secondes. Son cœur battit encore plus vite puis se calma tout en avançant vers moi. Mais bon sang n'avait-il peur de rien ?_

_- Je dois vous aider._

_- Je t'ai dit de t'en aller !_

_Cette fois ci, je lui avait fait peur. Je le voyais dans son regard._

_Pourtant, il fronça les sourcils et d'un pas plus décidé, arriva à coté de moi. Il se mit à genoux. Moi je retenais ma respiration. _

_Il se pencha vers moi, sa petite main alla vers mon visage mais avant de faire quoi que se soit. J'utilisais mes dernières forces pour courir aussi vite que possible vers la petite cabane à une centaine de mètres. Mais arrivée à la porte, je m'écroulais._

_- Madame !_

_Je vis à peine le petit courir vers moi. Il arriva bien vite à mes cotés et me tira la main comme pour m'emmener dans l'abri._

_La froideur de ma peau ne sembla pas le déranger. Ni même mon regard qui devait être noir. Je l'aidais comme je pus et après un dernier effort, j'étais dans de la paille, à l'intérieur. _

_L'humain ferma la porte et vint s'asseoir à mes cotés. Cette fois ci, je ne pus repoussais sa main si chaude sur ma joue._

_Son visage s'illumina, son sourire s'étira. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si heureux ?_

_- Vous êtes belle._

_Ma beauté vampirique bien sur ! Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, il semblait fasciné par ma peau... Oh non ! Le soleil pénétrait l'endroit ou j'étais installée ! D'ailleurs, dehors, il avait déjà du voir ma peau!_

_Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas horreur ? _

_- Tu n'as pas peur ?_

_- Pourquoi aurais-je peur ? Vous êtes belle._

_- Je suis dangereuse._

_- Pas vous._

_- Comment peux-tu en être sur ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que vous ne me ferez rien._

_- J'en ai envie pourtant._

_Autant être franche avec lui, peut-être qu'il pourrait reprendre raison et partir._

_- Je le sais aussi. Je le vois à vos yeux._

_Ce gamin était étonnamment perspicace. Cela aurait du m'agacer mais c'était le contraire. Il était si gentil, si doux, si vivant..._

_- De quoi avez-vous besoin ? De l'eau ?_

_- De... de sang... dis-je sans le regarder._

_J'avais si honte d'être faible. Mon visage était tourné, j'attendais qu'il comprenne enfin et qu'il s'en aille mais au lieu de ça, je vis un petit poignet proche de ma bouche._

_- Prenez alors._

_Etait-il fou ? Voulait-il mourir ? Je l'avais pourtant prévenu ! Je repoussais faiblement sa main et le regardais._

_- Je pourrais te tuer._

_- Ne me prenez pas tout. M'avait-il dit comme ci c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde._

_- Si je ne te prends pas tout, tu deviendras différent et je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas prendre de sang humain de toute façon._

_Il me regarda interrogateur, puis, comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination, il ne leva brusquement et me dit de l'attendre._

_De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas bouger..._

_J'attendis une heure, peut-être deux, dans cet endroit. Je n'arrêtais pas de me poser toutes sortes de questions en rapport avec l'humain. Il était vraiment étrange. Différent des autres. _

_Je sentais mes forces diminuer au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et je ne voulais qu'une chose : que cela finisse. _

_Mais encore une fois, quand je fermai les yeux, le petit apparu. Il tenait je ne sais quoi dans ses mains. Il avait l'air essoufflé._

_- Pour vous ! J'espère que cela suffira._

_Je pris ce qu'il me tendit. Des lapins ! Il m'avait apporté des lapins ! _

_Je souris à son attention. _

_Tout en les touchant, je remarquais que certains étaient plus chauds que d'autres. Mais tous étaient morts. _

_Je sentis cependant le sang encore présent dans leurs corps et avant même que je ne puisse dire à l'humain de sortir, j'avais déjà en bouche le premier animal._

_Je ne réfléchissais plus, je m'abreuvais de ce délicat jus. J'enchaînais les petits animaux et déjà je ressentais moins de fatigue. Cela ne suffirait pas à me faire tenir pour la journée mais au moins, ça me permettrait de tenir le temps d'une chasse. _

_J'avais en tout vidé six lapins. _

_J'essuyais mes lèvres tout en regardant le garçon toujours présent. Son cœur battait assez vite mais il ne bougeait pas. Il devait être terrifiait pourtant je voyais juste de la surprise sur son visage._

_- Moi aussi je me jette sur mon repas quand j'ai faim. Avait-il dit._

_Je restais là, choquée par ses mots, puis me mis à rire. Rire que lui aussi partageait. Ce garçon était-il vraiment humain ? N'avait-il aucunes craintes ?_

_- Tu n'as vraiment pas peur de moi n'est ce pas ?_

_- Non._

_Je secouais la tête et me relevais doucement._

_- Vous allez mieux ?_

_- Oui grâce à toi, mais je dois encore boire._

_- Je ne crois pas réussir à prendre encore beaucoup de lapin._

_- J'y arriverais seule. Merci._

_Je partis vers la porte mais il me retint en tirant sur ma robe._

_- Vous reviendrez me voir ?_

_- Je... je ne peux pas._

_Et c'est là que je vis une chose qui me bouleversa. Des larmes ! Des larmes sur son si doux visage. Je ne voulais pas voir ça. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur et le questionna._

_- Je voudrais vous revoir._

_- Tu l'as remarqué, je suis différente._

_- Et alors ? Je m'en fiche. S'il vous plait revenez !_

_Comment lui dire non ? Je devais lui dire pourtant, je devais effacer ce moment de sa mémoire mais je n'ai pus m'y résoudre. Je voulais moi aussi le revoir, je ne sais pour quelle raison. _

_Juste être auprès de cet être si vivant !_

_- Je reviens dans une heure, peux-tu m'attendre ?_

_Il hocha vivement de la tête et un sourire de pure joie s'afficha. Le même qui s'afficha inexplicablement sur mon visage. _

_- Et comment vous appelez vous ?Ange ?_

_- Ange ?_

_Je le regardais, perplexe... un ange n'aurait pas fait ce que j'avais fait._

_- ça vous ressemble._

_- Je suis loin d'être un ange tu sais._

_- Mais vous êtes très belle. Oh, Bella ! C'est le prénom parfait pour vous !_

_Je ris devant son air victorieux. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir fait la découverte de l'année._

_- Très bien alors pour toi, ce sera Bella._

_Je lui tapotais un peu la tête et partit vers ma chasse. Comme promis, je le retrouvais dans cette cabane une heure plus tard. Je me sentais mieux._

_Il avait été heureux de me revoir et n'était pas le moins du monde effrayé par ma présence. _

_Cette journée fut la première d'une longue suite. Toujours plus intéressantes les unes après les autres._

.

- Signi, nous somme arrivés, me dit Hakon en me sortant de ma rêverie.

Je souris tristement et sortis. Le chauffeur nous avez laissés devant la demeure Volturienne. Elle était assez belle vu de l'extérieur mais nous savions que beaucoup de choses se passaient en sous sol.

Je me retournais pour apercevoir la vue. On pouvait tout voir de la ou j'étais malgré les toits et les murs. J'observais de plus loin cette même campagne que j'avais vu plus tôt.

Je n'avais jamais oublié cette première rencontre. Il m'avait sauvé la vie sans le savoir. Moi qui avais voulu tout abandonné, il était apparu dans mon monde et n'y était plus jamais sorti même s'il n'était plus à mes cotés.

Je pris une inspiration, le sourire au lèvres je m'exprimais:

- Je suis de retour, Luciano.

_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_

_**Et voila pour ce deuxième chapitre. **_

_**Est-ce-qu'il vous à plus?**_

_**Et non, pas encore de Cullen à l'horizon! ^_^**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions, vos questions... etc.**_

_**à la prochaine!**_

_**B-ness.**_


	4. chapitre 3

_**Bonjour à tous!  
Alors d'abord je voudrais vous dire que les chapitres vont être un peu plus long que prévu à avoir car j'ai un lumbago et de ce fait, c'est très dur d'être à l'ordinateur. J'ai d'ailleurs mis plusieurs jours pour finir ce chapitre! Je devenais folle à ne pas pouvoir écrire! ^_^  
Mais finalement le voici ce chapitre! **_

_**Comme toujours je remercie tout ceux qui suivent l'histoire et un grand merci à elsrambaldi, canada02, hera09 et helimoen pour leur reviews encourageantes. ça me touche beaucoup!**_

_**Petite parenthèse, pour mon projet, j'ai plusieurs personnes d'intéressé alors il faut vraiment que ces personnes soient sur à 100% de vouloir s'investir dedans! Mais je suis contente que ce projet intéresse (que ce soit pour la participation ou juste un suivis) Merci!  
**_

_**Et voilà maintenant je vous laisse avec ce troisième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise.  
Bonne lecture.**_

_**.**_

.

**3**

_« Une vraie rencontre, une rencontre décisive, c'est quelque chose qui ressemble au destin. »_

**Tahar Ben Jelloun  
**_L'Auberge des pauvres_

.

Voila de nombreuses années que je n'avais fait de nouvelles rencontres. Pour moi, la rencontre sonnait le début du décompte du temps qu'il me restait avant la séparation.

Après tout, à chaque fois que je rencontrais une personne, c'était pour la quitter alors à quoi bon ?

Mais par un caprice de mon frère, j'étais maintenant amenée à voir d'autres vampires, que je n'aimais pas et bien sur, aller à une réception où de nombreux de notre espèce seront regroupés.

Décidément, je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi le corbeau voulait me faire venir. Ne devrais-je pas juste rester pour aujourd'hui ? Je n'aurais qu'à voir ces « rois », aller voir Luciano et repartir le soir même. Ma présence n'était pas indispensable pour tout le séjour...

Alors que je commençais à réfléchir à comment annoncer mon départ, un corbeau se posa sur le toit de la demeure, près de la porte.

Je le fixais alors qu'il me regardait avec insistance. Il voulait vraiment que je rentre et que j'y reste... Bien que je les suis aveuglément, je ne les comprendrais jamais...

- Tiens donc, aucuns sujets pour nous accueillir ? Je suis déçu. Ne doivent-ils pas surveiller jour et nuit leur demeure si précieuse ? Soupira Adalrick.

Je devais avouer que moi aussi j'étais intriguée, lors de ma première et seule visite, des gardes étaient venus vers moi à peine avais-je posé un pied devant leurs portes et là, rien...

Hakkon s'avança vers lui et proposa donc d'entrer.

- Pas question ! A-t-il répondu. Si aucun vampire n'est ici pour nous accueillir soit ! Nous nous annoncerons nous même... à la fête !

Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Il voulait se faire remarquer. Vraiment parfait !

- Alors Sunni, ne voulais-tu pas magasiner ? Nous avons toute la journée maintenant. Prenons une voiture pour laisser nos baguages et marchons dans les ruelles, il n'y a pas encore foule, profitons-en !

Adalrick souriait, Sunniva sautait sur place, Eïnar soupirait bruyamment et Hakkon et moi secouâmes la tête d'un même mouvement tout en nous regardant.

Sunniva vint ensuite vers moi et me prit la main.

- Signi, commençons par acheter de nouvelles robes veux-tu ? Puis des chaussures.

Elle était si attendrissante comme ça. Je ne voulais pas lui refuser et je voulais la surveiller mais en même temps je voulais aussi voir Luciano...

- Signi ?

Comment lui dire non ? Je travaillais toujours sur ce problème. Je pouvais me faire passer au second plan. Ma petite sœur méritait bien un peu d'attention.

Je serrais plus fort sa main et lui fis un signe de tête.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle me tirait presque vers les rues, accompagnées des garçons qui voulaient prendre par au shopping, du moins tous sauf Eïnar.

Hakkon alla rapidement s'occuper d'hypnotiser un humain et de déposer nos valises.

Nous prîmes ensuite des ruelles qui n'étaient pas éclairées par le soleil et qui menaient droit vers un magasin de luxe, parfait...

- Je peux tout aussi bien utiliser un peu mon don.

- Non Sunniva. Il faudrait que tu restes concentré et je ne crois pas qu'une fois dans les boutiques, tu seras toujours concentrée.

- Tu n'as pas tord, bon allons là-bas alors.

Et c'est comme ça que je fis ma première séance de shopping depuis bien des années. Et je devais dire que c'était épuisant. Tout avait changé. Bien que le principe était le même, nous pouvions maintenant essayer les vêtements, les toucher, rester pendant des heures à bavasser sans risquer de nous faire sortir par le vendeur, nous pouvions même entrer, regarder et repartir sans rien acheter.  
Grâce à l'ordinateur que nous avions au château, j'avais pu constater les changements du monde. Je m'étais renseignée mais rien ne me plaisait dans cette nouvelle air...

Mais bon, gâter ma Sunni me fit grand plaisir.

Elle changeait tout le temps de robes, passant de cabine en cabine, se permettant toutes les folies possibles. Des folies qui ne comportaient pas beaucoup de tissu et apparemment, les gens aimaient bien qu'il n'y en ait pas beaucoup...

Sunniva passait dans les rayons à une vitesse incroyable, s'extasiant de tout. J'aimais la voir si insouciante et heureuse.

- Regardes Signi, que penses-tu de celle ci ?

- Elle est très belle.

Et elle repartit à la recherche d'autres affaires. Elle me faisait vraiment rire et la voir comme ça me montrait qu'elle serait toujours ma petite Sunni, une part d'innocence serait toujours en elle et j'en étais heureuse.

- Te voilà souriante, cela me fait plaisir ! Me dit doucement Adalrick.

- J'aime la voir ainsi.

- Moi aussi. Après tout, elle reste une enfant.

- Elle peut avoir une vraie enfance maintenant.

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants après ma phrase. Nous remémorant à quel point cela n'avait pas était facile pour notre petite sœur et l'indifférence de nos parents.

Je me rendais compte que j'avais alourdi ce moment, je décidais donc d'ajouter autre chose.

- Tu imagines ce que dirait mère si elle voyait comment les femmes s'habillent de nos jours ?

Cela fonctionna car il rit.

- Ho par Odin mais qu'est ce que cela ! C'est indigne d'une futur épouse ! Je suis outrée par de tels accoutrement. Je prierais les dieux pour notre salue ! Répondit-il en essayant d'imiter notre mère.

Cela eut pour effet de nous faire rire tout les quatre. Il avait raison, mère aurait certainement réagit ainsi et nous aurions certainement tous ris.

Nous continuâmes de nous esclaffer jusqu'à ce que la voix de Sunniva se fasse plus forte.

- Je la voudrais en blanc !

Elle était devant la vendeuse qui ne bougeait plus depuis notre venue. Une jeune demoiselle très gentille quoi qu'un peu superficielle. Cependant cultivée, étant donné qu'elle nous parlait dans un très bon anglais. Langue que nous avions choisis de parler pour nous faire comprendre de tous.

- Mademoiselle, je suis navrée mais il ne nous reste que ce modèle ci.

- Je vous dit que je la veux en blanc alors amenez là moi en blanc ! Rugit-elle en tapant du pied.

Sunniva et ces caprices ! Mes frères rirent de son comportement. J'aurais ris moi aussi si ma petite sœur était une enfant normale, hors, elle ne l'était pas et ses excès d'humeurs n'étaient pas très bon, surtout pour les humains. Je commençais à me lever quand Adalrick me retint.

- Tout va bien.

Je le regardais, perplexe. J'avais tellement peur qu'elle s'énerve. Je remis mon attention sur elle et ne délogeai pas mon regard, toujours méfiante.

- Je comprends mademoiselle malheureusement, cette robe est une édition limité et nous avons n'avons que ce modèle ci, il en existe un en blanc mais il a été vendu sur Paris en France.

- Je me fiche de tout ça ! Quand je dis que je veux quelque chose je l'obtiens alors j'exige que vous me rameniez cette robe sur le champ !

La pauvre vendeuse ne savait plus quoi faire.

- J'aimerais pouvoir mais c'est impossible, vous ne pourrez pas l'avoir je suis navrée. Je peux vous montrer d'autres robes encore plus ravissantes.

Sunniva, mécontente de ne pas avoir ce qu'elle souhaitait, s'énerva encore plus. Elle attrapa violemment le bras de la jeune femme, ce qui la fit se tordre vers le sol.

- D'autres ? Tu es sourde ou simple d'esprit ? Peut-être même les deux ! Alors tu vas m'écouter être inférieur. J'exige que tu me ramènes cette robe par n'importe quel moyen suis-je clair !

Cette fois s'en était trop ! Je me levais et arrêtais Sunni.

- Calmes-toi maintenant !

Sur mon ton autoritaire, elle stoppa son geste et me regarda, l'air mécontente et croisa les bras.

- Je n'ai presque rien fait, tout va bien.

- Tout va bien ? Sunniva, tu aurais pu lui faire très mal, tous ça pour une robe.

- Cette robe aurait été magnifique sur moi si j'avais pu l'avoir.

- On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie.

- Oui et on ne peut pas non plus s'amuser apparemment.

Que voulait-elle dire par là ?

- Expliques-toi.

- Pourquoi il a fallut que tu m'arrêtes hin ?

Je ne voyais pas le rapport entre l'avoir stopper et de l'amusement... Et puis, un éclair de lucidité me frappa. Cela l'avait amusé de faire ce caprice, d'avoir torturer cette femme. Ho non !

- Pour toi, s'amuser c'est ça ?

- C'était quand même amusant qu'elle tombe comme ça, les humains sont si fragiles !

J'arrêtais tout mouvement, toutes pensées cohérentes. Je ne réagissais plus.

Cela l'avait amusé... Cela l'avait amusé... torturer l'avait amusé. Même si ça n'avait pas été grand chose, elle avait aimé ça.

_« les humains sont si fragiles ! »_

Je le savais ça o combien ils étaient fragiles. Je le savais...

- Signi ?

On m'appelait mais je ne répondais pas. Trop choquée encore par le fait qu'elle ressemblait de plus en plus à Adalrick.

Ma petite sœur avait aimé faire ça. C'était encore pire que de ne pas savoir. Là, elle avait conscience de faire mal, de la fragilité d'un humain et elle aimait ça.

- Signi ?

Je revenais un peu à la réalité et vit Hakkon à mes cotés.

- ça va ?

Les yeux encore un peu hagards, je fis non de la tête.

- J'ai besoin de sortir.

- Tu veux partir ? Ho non, je suis désolée si tu n'as pas aimé ce que j'ai fait, promis je ne le referais plus mais restes.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux suppliants. Je voyais bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas ma réaction, qu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi j'étais ainsi. Pour elle, agir comme cela était normal et... plaisant.

- Je dois sortir un moment, je vous rejoindrais un peu avant pour la réception.

Je n'en dis pas plus et partis. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à tous ça, à un moyen de lui montrer, de lui faire comprendre que la vie humaine était précieuse, que la torture n'était en rien un amusement.

Peut-être pourrais-je l'emmener en voyage et lui faire comprendre.

Mais pour l'heure, j'avais besoin de voir Luciano, lui qui me manquait temps.

Je n'empruntais que des ruelles pour être sur de ne pas être vue. De toute façon, une fois sortie de la ville, je pourrais aller à ma vitesse. Les humains ne feraient pas attention.

Et c'est exactement comme je le pensais que ça se passa.

Une fois les grilles de la ville franchies, j'allais dans les champs à ma vitesse sans que personne ne me remarque. Traversant les terrains vagues, les champs, les plaines. Je savais encore le chemin par cœur, comment l'oublier ?

J'étais si pressée que mes foulées augmentèrent d'elles même et ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée à quelques mètres de ma destination que je m'arrêtais.

Les humains ne viendraient pas ici, c'était une propriété privée, Notre maison à Lui et moi. Battit à la place de la vieille cabane en bois où je m'étais abritée un jour, lors de notre première rencontre. Cependant, je ne pus m'approcher trop près. Rien qu'à la vue, j'eus mal au cœur. Je n'étais pas prête à y rentrer et je ne savais pas si je serais prête un jour.

Je la contournais donc et partis dans le fond du jardin. J'avançais doucement, de mes pas de plus en plus lents, et j'y arrivais enfin.

Je fis le dernier pas qui me séparait de lui et m'assis à terre devant la pierre en marbre. Je caressais tendrement la dalle, on pouvait toujours correctement lire les inscriptions :

_Luciano Valenti_

_13.10.1836 – 04.06.1889_

_« Les anges ont eux aussi leurs diables, et les diables leurs anges ». _

_Tu as été le mien, toi, mon Ange qui m'a sauvé et montré ce que voulait dire 'aimer' »_

Finissant sur les dernières lettres, je fus prise de tremblements, de sanglots. J'aurais voulu pleurer ma peine mais les vampires ne pleuraient pas. Du moins, une seule fois...

La douleur n'était peut-être pas comme au premier jour mais elle était présente et beaucoup plus forte, face à Lui, qu'à des milliers de kilomètres, dans ma demeure...

Après plusieurs heures à sangloter, je me calmais et parlais enfin.

- Bonjour Luciano. Je m'excuse de ne pas être venue plus tôt mais c'était si dur. Encore aujourd'hui je ne sais par quel miracle je tiens encore debout.

C'était vrai. C'était peut-être grâce à ma famille que j'arrivais à me lever chaque jour pourtant j'avais toujours mal.

- J'aimerais tant de rejoindre. Tu le sais, je t'aurais suivis dans tout les endroits possibles et inimaginables. Malheureusement, tu es parti dans le seul lieu ou je ne peux Être. Nous retrouverons-nous un jour ?

Je l'espérais tellement. Mais il était un Ange alors que moi...

Je caressais l'herbe sous laquelle j'étais. Peu de mètres me séparaient de lui et en déposant ma main à plat, c'était comme si je le sentais. Je le savais présent, en paix et c'est ce qui comptait.

J'aurais du être heureuse de le savoir apaisé car j'en étais sur, il ne souffrait plus, mais une part de moi, égoïste, aurait préféré qu'il reste plus longtemps encore sur Terre, à vivre.

Pourtant, il méritait ce repos, lui qui avait souffert durant les derniers moments de sa vie...

Je déposais une rose que j'avais pris en chemin, et après une ultime caresse sur la pierre, je me relevais.

- Je reviendrais bientôt, c'est promis.

Et ensuite je partis à vitesse vampirique vers les arbres.

Bien que cette visite m'ait attristé, elle m'avait aussi fait du bien. Les souvenirs, même douloureux, étaient plus précis quand j'étais proche de lui, chez nous. Et j'aimais ça. Le vide à la place de mon cœur se remplissait de nostalgie et de tristesse certes mais aussi un peu de joie car jamais je ne pourrais être malheureuse d'avoir pu l'aimer.

Après un balayage de l'horizon, je décidai de me rendre dans une forêt à une trentaine de kilomètres de Volterra.

Je courrais entre les arbres et une fois assez enfoncée dans les bois je m'arrêtais. Il fallait maintenant que je chasse. Je n'aimais pas ça, c'était trop barbare, trop primitif pour moi. Je devais faire sortir le Mal en moi, le Mal dans son état le plus basique, primaire et je détestais ça. Mais je savais que les Volturi n'avaient pas de « cave à sang » et encore moins du sang animal.

J'inspirais à fond pour sentir la faune autour de moi et je la sentis mais je sentis aussi autre chose, un vampire.

Son odeur était forte, lourde mais aussi naturelle. On aurait dit une odeur de sapin, de bois. J'aimais bien cette odeur. Mais elle se rapprochait. Que faire ? M'éloigner ou rester ?

J'aurais du me douter que d'autres vampires seraient dans les environs avec la fête prévu mais dans la forêt... se nourrissait-il de la même manière que moi ?

La curiosité me poussa à rester à ma place et deux minutes plus tard, le sang-froid était à vingts mètres de moi.

Il était très imposant et le sourire au lèvres. Les cheveux courts, noirs, et des petits yeux certainement malicieux. Il était habillé comme les jeunes hommes d'aujourd'hui, un jean foncé et un t-shirt blanc qui montrait sa musculature. Aucun doute, il devait faire peur à plus d'un.

Son regard me rassura, des yeux couleur or. J'étais contente d'en voir au moins un qui n'étais pas un tueur en série sadique !

Le voyant un peu indécis, je le saluais.

- Bonjour.

Cela le fit réagir et apparemment le mettre en confiance car il avança vers moi sereinement. Comme s'il n'avait rien à craindre. Peut-être avait-il trop confiance en ses capacités. Pourtant, rien ne montrer qu'il avait un don. Se croyait-il plus fort que moi ? Je n'étais pas vraiment habituée à ça.

Quand il vint vers moi, je sentis une autre odeur se mêler à la sienne, beaucoup moins forte mais présente, un parfum exotique et chaud.

Il stoppa à moins de deux mètres, pencha légèrement la tête.

- T'es bizarre !

Je restais choquée par sa phrase. Il n'avait pas l'air de se moquer, il avait juste ce petit sourire amical. Il m'avait parlé comme ci nous étions déjà amis.

- Oh excuse moi, j'ai l'habitude de dire ce qui me passe par la tête, tiens si ma Rosie était là elle m'aurait frappé l'arrière du crâne !

La surprise passait, je ris. Un rire vrai pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Un rire qui n'avait été provoqué par aucun membre de ma famille, un rire de pur joie face à une personne que je n'avais jamais rencontré mais qui m'avait déjà compté parmi ses amis.

Il avait été naturel avec moi et avait même mêlé son rire au mien. Et je savais que maintenant, c'était ça dont j'avais besoin.

- Je m' appelle Emmett. Me dit-il en tendant sa main.

Je la pris et répondis :

- Enchantée, je suis... Bella.

Il sourit et serra un peu ma main. C'était ce prénom qui m'était venu à l'esprit parce que, comme avec Luciano, j'avais été moi, j'avais été Bella, et cela faisait bien longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé.

- Alors Bella, que fais-tu toute seule à la réserve naturelle Castelvecchio ?

- c'est ainsi que ce nomme cet endroit ?

- Ouep !

Ouep ? Vu qu'il avait dit ça en secouant la tête affirmativement, je jugeais que la réponse signifiait oui. C'est comme cela qu'on disait oui maintenant ? Je savais le vocabulaire changé mais à ce point !

D'ailleurs, il n'y avait plus de vouvoiement, beaucoup utilisait la familiarité. Comme par exemple Emmett et son tutoiement, pourtant on ne se connaissait pas. La vendeuse de toute à l'heure nous vouvoyez car elle ne nous connaissait pas...

Les nouvelles règles du langages semblaient plus complexes.

Ainsi donc j'étais dans une réserve naturelle. J'étais fiere des humains en quelque sorte, car ils m'étaient en œuvre différents moyens pour conserver un minimum la nature et ça c'était bien. D'un autre coté, ils n'auraient pas besoin de tout ça s'ils faisaient plus attention.  
Mais ils préféraient le progrès au naturel. On ne pouvait rien y faire.

Y aurait-il encore des arbres dans plusieurs centaines d'années ? Normalement oui car ils en avaient besoin enfin, les connaissant, tous ce ferait de façon numérique, de façon abstraite, plus rien de réel...

- Hé ho Bella !

- Désolée j'étais dans mes pensées.

- T'inquiètes j'en connais un à qui ça arrive constamment aussi.

Il en connaissait un ? Donc il n'était pas seul ? Il avait mentionné une Rosie et il y en avait d'autres d'après ses dires. Eux aussi prenaient ce régime alimentaire ?

- En faite si je suis ici c'est pour chasser.

- Cool moi aussi, on va pouvoir s'amuser ! Les autres ont préférés faire les boutiques pfff.

- S'amuser ?

J'étais perplexe. Comment s'amuser alors qu'on chassait ? Très étrange ce vampire...

- Ouep ! On fait ça souvent avec ma famille toi non ?

En repensant à ma famille et à nos régimes alimentaire respectifs, je fis une grimace.

- Pas vraiment non.

Pour moi, je buvais au verre et j'aimais ça. Hakkon la même chose. Sunniva était un cas particulier mais faisait souvent comme nous. Alors qu'Adalrick et Eïnar eux aussi 's'amusaient' mais ce n'était pas ce que j'appelais s'amuser.

- Bon alors je te montre, on peut s'amuser de différentes façon, moi personnellement j'adore me battre avec des grizzli mais par ici y'a pas foule ! On peut faire la course ? Le premier arrivait à la première proie.

- Euh... OK ?

- Alors 3... 2...1... c'est parti !

Et il partit à vitesse vampirique vers le nord. J'eus un instant de surprise et de doute, pas sur de ce que je devais faire mais après avoir humais l'air, je sentis à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres des biches, elles étaient trois. Emmett se dirigeait vers elles et si j'avais tout compris, je devais arriver à elles la première.

Je fonçais alors, rattrapant aisément ma nouvelle rencontre. Il était fort certes mais question vitesse d'autres vampires le battaient, il n'était pas le plus rapide.

Il tourna sa tête vers moi et avec le sourire me dit :

- T'es pas si lente pour une fille !

Pure et idiote provocation je le savais mais je me pris au jeux et accélérais un peu. Je l'entendis rire. Ses foulées accélérèrent.

- Tu sais courir mais est ce que tu sais faire ça ?

À la fin de sa phrase, il prit appuie sur un tronc, sauta d'arbre en arbre assez rapidement pour finalement me dépasser.

Je riais en l'observant, on aurait dit un singe !

- Et toi tu sais faire ça ?

Je pris à mon tour appuie sur un tronc pour m'élancer assez fort. S'en suivit une roulade et une parfaite réception qui me mirent face à Emmett. Je continuais cependant mes foulées et ma course continua en marche arrière à la même vitesse que d'ordinaire.

Ses yeux se firent plus grands, plus ronds quand à moi, je m'amusais drôlement.

Mais alors que je riais haut et fort, son sourire devint moqueur, presque sadique et de son doigt il pointa quelque chose derrière moi.

À peine avais-je tourné la tête que j'aperçus un arbre renversé arrivant à ma hauteur. Je n'avais pas le temps de l'éviter, pas avec ma vitesse et le peu de distance qui nous séparait.

Je ralentis donc et alors qu' Emmett passait au dessus de l'arbre, je me retournais pour l'avoir de face, et utilisais mes mains pour faire une roue. Je joignis mes pieds et m'aidais du sapin pour me propulser directement vers le vampire.

J'arrivais à lui, qui croyais m'avoir distancé. Je tendis mes mains encore une fois et cette fois ci, c'était pour m'appuyer sur ses épaules. Le poids et la force le firent tomber vers l'avant alors que moi, ça me donnait encore plus de vitesse. Je me réceptionnais parfaitement tout en courant et riant.

- Alors Emmett, on est tombé ?

Pour seule réponse, j'entendis un grognement. Je m'esclaffais de plus belle !

Nous courûmes encore pendant quelques secondes avant de ralentir. Je voyais déjà les biches. C'est alors que le Mal se réveilla, il était for, puissant et joueur.

Il ne voulait pas de ces biches, il voulait partir, retourner à la ville mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il n'aurait que ça.

Il avait dormi longtemps et savait que je faisais tout pour ne pas le libérer pleinement.

C'était ça ou rien alors il prenait ce que je lui donnais.

Doucement, d'une démarche féline, il approcha de sa proie. Il cherchait un moyen de jouer avec mais il savait que son plus grand plaisir sera une fois les crocs dans sa chair.

À cette pensée, du venin afflua dans la bouche. Le Mal se réjouissait, c'était une de ses armes. L'animal releva sa tête alors que son cœur se fit un peu plus rapide.

Alors il attrapa son repas sans un seul geste tendre. Au contraire, plus c'était brutal et plus il aimait ça. Elle se débattait dans ses bras mais il resserra sa prise.

Il ressentit un pur bonheur en entendant les battements désordonnés du petit cœur de la bête, le sang affluant à l'intérieur des veines et lui, plongeant les dents au niveau de son coup.

Le liquide rouge pénétra sa bouche alors qu'il buvait avidement. Il adorait ça. Cette sensation de plaisir, de puissante, d'immortalité.

Mais bientôt il n'y aurait plus rien, bientôt l'animal serait mort et déjà le Mal partait.

Il s'en allait pour laisser place à La vampire qui elle, n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à ça. Elle aimait le sang qu'elle aspirait mais elle n'aimait pas entendre le son du cœur de la biche s'affaiblir. Elle repensait trop à la dernière fois où elle avait entendu un cœur s'arrêter...

Je repris un minimum conscience, mais restais dans le même état de chasse pour prendre encore une ou de biche. Une fois fait, je retrouvais Emmett qui lui, s'amusait comme un fou.

Une fois qu'il eut déposé la dernière carcasse, il s'essuya un peu la bouche et me regarda en souriant.

- Fini ?

Je hochais la tête, n'ayant pas trop envi de parler.

- oh toi, ça ne va pas !

- Je n'aime pas trop ça. Tuer un être vivant ce n'est pas vraiment ma spécialité.

- Je vois mais bon, on fait ça pour vivre et c'est toujours mieux que ce soit un animal plutôt qu'un humain !

Quoi que soit la conversation, j'avais l'impression qu' Emmett gardait toujours son sourire. C'était bien, il fallait quelqu'un d'amusant et de positif !

- Tu me fais de plus en plus penser à lui ! Ba enfin bref tu sais, tu te débrouilles pas mal du tout !

Il m'avait rejoins et maintenant nous marchons tranquillement.

- Tu es assez fort aussi, ça doit être ça qui te démarque des autres vampires.

- Exact ! Répondit-il fièrement. Je suis le plus fort des vampires, t'as vu mes muscles ! Ajouta-t-il en contractant ses biceps.

Je ris de bon cœur. Avoir à ses cotés Emmett était agréable. Il était joyeux et sa joie était contagieuse.

- Tu crois vraiment être le plus fort de tout les vampires ?

- Bien sur ! À un combat physique je bats tout le monde !

- Ok alors montres moi ça !

D'habitude je ne me bagarrais jamais mais j'avais envie de le taquiner, je savais que je gagnerais.

- Je ne veux pas te faire mal. Et puis, la catégorie poids-plume ne m'intéresse pas désolée !

Poids-plume ? Si seulement il savait !

- Je crois plutôt que tu as peur de te faire battre par une fille...

Sur mes derniers mots, je le bousculais légèrement avec l'épaule et courus à vitesse humaine droit devant.

- Ha ouais, tu vas voir !

Et c'est comme ça que le jeu du chat et de la souris se mit en place. C'était assez comique de voir Emmett essayer de manière de plus en plus improbable de m'attraper. Et pourtant je n'utilisais pas toute ma force, ni toute ma rapidité. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon, le jeu serait vite fini.

Nous continuâmes ainsi pendant longtemps, plusieurs heures même quand enfin je le mis par terre.

- Bon, on dit que j'ai gagné ? Lui dis-je tout en étant assise sur son dos, lui entrain de mordre la poussière, au sens littéral du terme.

- Ok ok, pour aujourd'hui, on dit que t'as gagné. Mais je prendrais ma revanche !

- Quand tu veux !

Je me relevais et lui tendis la main, il la prit mais alors que j'allais le tirer, c'est lui qui me tira et je chutais à ses cotés.

Nous rîmes tous les deux un long moment avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

- C'est cool de se faire de nouveaux amis qui aiment se battre !

- Personne ne se bagarre avec toi d'ordinaire ?

- Non. C'est pas drôle. Alice sait à l'avance ce qui va arriver, Edward anticipe tout mes coups et Jasper est trop stratégique. Après, ma Rosie ne veut pas abîmer ses vêtements, Esmé a toujours trop peur, elle trouve tout ça trop violent et Carlisle est trop calme. Je ne m'amuse pas tous les jours avec eux.

- Ce sont les vampires de ton clan ?

J'étais curieuse. Je me demandais bien à quoi pouvait ressembler ces vampires...

- Pas un clan... ma famille.

Famille ? Voilà qui n'était pas commun. Je ne connaissais que peu de vampires, et aucuns ne faisaient mention de famille.

- Alors, vous êtes une famille ?

- Et oui. Nous préférons ça car nous nous comportons comme tel.

- Tu peux me parler d'eux ?

- Bon alors par où commencer... Carlisle, c'est notre père et aussi notre créateur, enfin pas pour tous mais pour la plupart d'entre nous. Il est toujours calme et responsable. Ensuite il y a notre mère, Esmé. Je n'ai jamais connu de personne plus aimante qu'elle. Elle nous considère comme ses enfants.

C'était étrange d'entendre ça. Pour ma part, mes parents n'avaient jamais été comme cela. Toujours à la recherche de nouveaux territoires, pour mon père et en ce qui concerne ma mère, elle était bien trop occupée à chouchouter mes frères et à chercher des prétendants pour ma sœur et moi.

- J'ai aussi deux frères, Jasper le stratégique. Il est calme mais je dirais plutôt coincé mais on peut compter sur lui. Et le deuxième frère, Edward. Je trouve que par moment c'est le plus agaçant de la famille enfin il est à égalité avec Alice. On s'amuse par moments et quand on a besoin de parler, on peut se confier à lui mais on le voit beaucoup déprimé, il ne fait même plus de piano. Enfin bref, on continue avec ma sœur Alice alias la pile électrique ou encore le lutin diabolique. On a toujours du mal à la calmer et quand elle a une idée en tête elle ne lâche rien ! Elle est en couple avec Jazz. Comme quoi les opposés s'attirent !

Cela avait l'air d'être un beau portrait de famille. J'imaginais bien comment ils pouvaient être ensemble. Chahuteurs mais proches.

- Et tu as mentionné aussi quelqu'un d'autre... ta... Rosie ?

- Ha oui ma Rosie...

Emmett eut à ce moment un regard brillant et un sourire niai aux lèvres. Son visage reflétait le bonheur.

- C'est Rosalie. Je suis avec elle depuis des années. D'ailleurs c'est elle qui m'a trouvé. Elle m'a porté à Carlisle qui m'a transformé. Rosalie est la plus belle, la plus merveilleuse femme du monde. Bon son caractère n'est pas toujours facile je l'avoue mais je l'aime tellement et je sais qu'elle m'aime aussi.

Et voilà, ça c'était le vrai amour. À sa façon de parler d'elle, d'être si sur de lui. Il n'y avait qu'elle dans ses yeux et dans son cœur.

Et à cette constatation, le mien se déchira un peu plus. Il avait auprès de lui la personne qu'il aimait le plus et bien que je sois heureuse pour mon nouvel ami, je ne pouvait que l'envier pour vivre ce pur bonheur...

- ça à l'air d'être la famille idéale.

- Idéale ? Non enfin pas pour tout le monde mais pour moi oui. Et toi tu as une famille ?

- J'ai trois frères et une sœur, on vit ensemble depuis toujours.

- Toujours ça veut dire très longtemps ?

Je ris à sa phrase. Très longtemps... c'était un euphémisme.

- Ho oui, très très longtemps.

- Ce qui explique la tenue. Dit-il en riant

Ma tenue ? Qu'est ce qui était drôle dans ma tenue ?

- Pourquoi ris-tu ?

Il se calma un peu puis après quelques respirations, tout à fait inutile, il s'expliqua.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment moderne... Tu ne te mets jamais à la mode ?

- Ce n'est pas ma priorité !

- Mais, les humains doivent se poser des questions sur toi quand tu sors.

- Je ne sors pas très souvent, enfin presque jamais.

Son sourire s'étira de plus belle. Moi, je ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait être risible.

- Il manquerait plus que tu vives recluse dans un château et on a le parfait cliché !

Je le regardais sévère, mais ne dis rien. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire que je vive dans un château !

- Non ne me dis pas que...

Et là, il explosa de rire. Alors que moi, je croisais mes bras sur la poitrine, mécontente. Oui je vivais recluse, oui j'avais un château et alors ! J'étais bien moi dans ma demeure.

Voyant certainement que j'étais en colère, il se calma.

- Oh T'es fâchée ? C'était pas méchant désolée mais bon avoue quand même qu'un vampire, vivant dans un château habillé avec une tenue datant du moyen-Âge, c'est quand même drôle.

- Drôle ? Et pourquoi donc ?

- C'est exactement comme ça que les humains nous imaginent. Et je vois la scène d'ici, les mortels brandissant leurs torches et criant « tuons la bête ! » ha non ça c'est « la Belle et la Bête » mais bon tu vois le genre !

- Mouais.

Le silence s'installa mais se coupa à cause d'une chose étrange.

_« I love shopping _

_Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_I love shopping_

_For ever_

_... »_

Mais qu'est ce que c'était ?

Emmett sortit un téléphone... téléphone très étrange, et parla.

- Ouep ?

Grâce à mon ouïe sur-développé, j'entendis l'autre personne parler. Une voix cristalline, typique aux vampires. Mais cette voix avait l'air paniqué.

- Emmett tu vas bien ?

- Bien sur que ça va. Pourquoi ?

- Tu es sur ?

- Puisque je te le dis. Pourquoi ?

- On vient de rentrer du shopping et Rose m'a demandé d'avoir une vision de toi pour savoir si tu avais fini de chasser mais c'était le noir complet. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, avec les autres mes visions fonctionnent mais pas avec toi...

- Ha enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Pour une fois tu ne sais pas ce que je fais ! L'autonomie totale ! Yeah !

- Arrêtes de dire des idioties !

- Désolé de t'avoir inquiété petite sœur.

- ça va c'est rien. La plus inquiète c'était Rose.

- Rassures la, j'arrive.

Il n'ajouta rien et raccrocha. Il avait l'air de réfléchir. Finalement il leva sa tête vers moi.

- Tu as le don de bloquer les autres dons ?

- Euh non pourquoi ?

- Le don de ma sœur ne fonctionnait pas et vu que j'étais avec toi...

- Ho. C'est peut-être moi quand même. Les dons psychiques, mentaux, ne fonctionnent ni sur moi ni sur ma famille.

- Et bin c'est cool ça ! T'en a de la chance. Bon il faut que j'y aille. Tu veux venir ? Je te présenterais ma famille.

- Je préfère rester encore ici.

- Comme tu veux. Tu seras là à la fête des Volturi je présume. Alors on se voit ce soir. Bye.

Après un geste de la main il partit.

- Oui, je serais là. Soufflais-je.

Ce soir je serais présente mais je ne serais pas Bella, je serais Signi, entourée de sa terrifiante famille. Les vampires originels. Les Prédateurs parmi les prédateurs.

Comment réagirait mon nouvel ami me voyant ainsi ? Et en voyant ma famille ?

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que je n'avais pas été Bella et j'aimais être elle. C'était une vampire bien plus humaine et joyeuse. Contrairement à Signi.

Mais ma famille avait besoin de moi en tant que Signi, de toute façon, il ne m'avait connu que comme ça.

Je soupirais et me levais. Il fallait maintenant rejoindre mes frères et sœurs...

La route jusqu'à eux fut rapide bien que je n'en avais aucune envie. Je voulais retarder ce moment.

En suivant leurs odeurs, je les retrouvais dans une ruelle non loin de la résidence des Volturi.

Sunniva me vit et me sauta dans les bras.

- Désolée Signi, c'est de ma faute si tu es partie je suis idiote. Pardon !

Je lui caressais les cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Ne t'en fait pas, j'avais besoin de me balader et de chasser.

- Ho. Alors tu n'es pas fâchée ?

- Non ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elle avait se visage d'enfant, se corps d'enfant mais ce qui montrait plus que tout qu'elle était une enfant, c'était ses yeux. Un regard qui, malgré les horreurs commises, luisait une pointe d'innocence. Et avec ça, un nombre incroyable d'émotions, les unes plus fortes que les autres.

Je souhaitais souvent qu'elle grandisse mais je savais que son apprentissage serait dur si toutefois je réussissais à lui inculquer quelque chose d'important.

J'espérais vraiment que mon idée de voyage serait une bonne.

- Signi, nous allons y aller ?

Je hochais la tête de façon affirmative pour répondre à Adalrick. Et lui sourit, pour lui faire comprendre que j'allais bien.

Il marcha devant, Sunniva et Eïnar sur ses talons alors que Hakkon me prit le bras en avançant plus doucement.

- Tu vas bien ?

Je savais qu'il était inquiet car lui seul savait que pour moi, ça n'avait pas seulement était une ballade. Lui seul se souvenait et comprenait.

- Oui ça va.

Il insista son regard sur moi alors que je regardais devant moi.

- J'aurais cru te voir plus triste, je suis heureux que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Je le regardais à mon tour et me remémorais ma journée. J'avais été anéanti devant la tombe de Luciano mais il est vrai qu'après, j'avais été un peu mieux. La raison ? Emmett. Il m'avait changé les idées avec son naturel.

Sa compagnie m'avait fait du bien.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je me suis changée les idées et maintenant ça va.

- Alors tant mieux. Mais je suis là si tu as besoin.

Je le remerciais et lui embrassais la joue.

Je savais qu'il était là pour moi. Peut-être même plus que les autres membres de ma famille. C'était étrange de dire ça mais souvent, j'avais l'impression que Hakkon était mon préféré. Bien sur, je les aimais tous de manière inconditionnel et je pourrais tout faire pour eux mais avec lui, j'avais un lien spécial.  
C'était avec lui que j'étais le plus proche et puis, il n'y a qu'avec lui que j'ai pu partagé certains moments...

Nous fîmes encore quelques pas, quand enfin nous arrivâmes pour la deuxième fois devant la demeure Volturienne. Je n'avais pas hâte d'y être...

Étrangement, aucuns vampires étaient présents, encore une fois. Et cette fois ci, cela énerva Adalrick.

Il rentra en grognant et nous le suivîmes sans un mot.

Nous prîmes un long couloir large, pour ensuite prendre des escaliers.

Tout dans ce château inspirait froideur et dureté. Pas la moindre impression positive. Ce n'est pas que ma demeure était accueillante mais il y avait dans notre manoir un minimum. Ici, tous se ressemblait. Des murs en pierre jauni par le temps, un sol en carrelage abîmé et le tout à peine éclairé. Tout autour de nous, ne nous incitait qu'à partir. Mais bien sur, il en fallait plus que ça pour nous faire faire demi-tour.

Les escaliers, foncés, étaient grands et interminables. Bizarrement, leur salle principale se trouvait en sous-sol. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi mais s'ils préféraient ainsi, tant mieux pour eux.

L'absence de fenêtre ne me dérangeait nullement.

Une fois les dernières marches passées, nous nous trouvâmes dans un nouveau couloir. Celui ci comportait des tableaux sur les murs, les Volturi à différentes époques. Toujours sur leur trônes, entourés de leurs plus fidèles gardes.

Nous entendîmes une musique. Je reconnu tout de suite _« __La Damnation de Faust__ » _De _Hector Berlioz._

Même si je n'aimais pas la soirée, au moins il y aurait de la musique classique et j'en étais heureuse. Je pourrais fermer les yeux et profiter des différentes symphonies.

Une fois proche des grandes portes qui nous séparaient de la réception, nous vîmes deux gardes.

Adalrick montra l'invitation qu'il avait gardé bien qu'il soit furieux. Pour lui, les portes devaient s'ouvrir sans devoir montrer le moindre bout de papier. Le pauvre !

Cette fête n'allait pas être de tout repos...

A peine les portes fussent ouvertes, que mon grand frère s'introduit dans la salle.

Beaucoup de vampires étaient présents à ce que je pouvais voir. Je vis en bout de salle un grand siège noir et or mis en avant avec deux autres un peu plus en retrait, surélevé sur des escaliers. Adalrick s'était avachi sur la première chaise. Une jambe mise normalement, une autre posait au dessus de l'accoudoir. Sur l'autre, son bras plié afin que sa main retienne sa tête mise de coté. Il souriait tout en secouant doucement l'invitation que nous avions reçu.

Cela jeta un froid dans la pièce et tous le regardèrent surpris. Je vis par ailleurs les trois 'rois' blêmir alors qu'ils étaient entrain de parler à des invités.

Mes frères et sœurs et moi étions toujours aux portes de la salle mais personnes ne nous avaient remarqués. Trop obnubilés par Adalrick.

Son sourire devint encore plus faux et d'une voix angélique mais sadique et ironique il prit la parole :

- Bonsoir mes chers rois.

La soirée allait être longue.

_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_

_**Alors vos impressions? **_

_**Malheureusement, la rencontre entre tout les Cullen et Bella n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre ^_^**_

_**Petites informations:**_

_**_ je dis qu'ils parlent anglais dans l'histoire mais écrit en français car bien sur cela fait plus réaliste. Si j'avais écris qu'ils parlaient en français, cela aurait été étrange alors qu'ils sont américains. vous voyez? ^^**_

_**_ « **_**Les anges ont eux aussi leurs diables, et les diables leurs anges**_** ». est une citation de Stanislaw Jerzy Lec dans Nouvelles pensées échevelées, Je n'ai rien mis de plus comme information car la date ne concordait pas avec mon histoire. ^^**_

_**_ la réserve naturelle Castelvecchio existe vraiment et elle est vraiment à une trentaine de kilomètres de Volterra.**_

_**_ La sonnerie du portable d' Emmett n'existe pas mais je cherchais des paroles marrantes qui définissaient bien ALice. XD**_

_**_ **__« _**La Damnation de Faust**_****__ » _De _Hector Berlioz est très connu, écoutez-là à l'occasion. _

_**Et voilà pour les renseignements**_

_**à la prochaine avec un nouveau chapitre.**_

_**B-ness**_


	5. chapitre 4

_**Bonjour à tous! Me revoila pour la suite des aventures.  
Mon dos va beaucoup mieux (oufff, je commençais à être vraiment folle sans pouvoir bouger) mais à cause de ça, j'ai eu pas mal de retard dans mes cours, ça fait du boulot à rattraper.  
**__**Mais voici enfin la suite le l'histoire. Un chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.**_

_**NB: **__**Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fictions: la suite de "mon ange, mon éternité" sera publié ce soir ou demain. Et les chapitres suivants de mes autres fictions, dans la semaine prochaine.**_

_**Un grand Merci à canada02 et tia 63 pour vos reviews. Et merci à ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire. **_

_**Bonne lecture ;)**_

_**.**_

.

**4**

_« La danse est le plus sublime, le plus émouvant, le plus beau de tous les arts, parce qu'elle n'est pas une simple traduction ou abstraction de la vie ; c'est la vie elle-même. »_

**Henry Havelock Ellis  
**_La Danse de la vie_

.

Jamais une pièce n'avait été aussi calme, du moins, pas à ma connaissance. La tension était palpable et personne ne se décidait à parler. Le choc se lisait sur le visage de chaque vampire présent.

Finalement, c'est Aro Volturi qui fit le premier pas.

Il allait devoir choisir ses mots et ses gestes avec soin car je voyais la colère d' Adalrick dans ses yeux.

Le 'roi' s'avança vers lui et prit doucement la parole. Un sourire faux aux lèvres.

- Adalrick ! Je suis si heureux de vous revoir. J'apprécie vraiment que vous ayez accepté notre invitation.

Une lueur dangereuse passa dans le regard de mon frère qui la seconde d'après, éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas bon signe...

Après quelques minutes, il se reprit, se créant un masque sérieux et presque effrayant.

- Tu as changé Aro. Plus de « majesté » ni de révérence ? Que je suis déçu ! Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça.

Le dit Aro se figea. Il avait vraiment fait une erreur en agissant si peu conventionnellement avec lui, encore heureux qu'il l'ait vouvoyé, même si cela ne changeait pas grand chose, c'était déjà un point pour lui.

Le vampire se ressaisit et s'agenouilla devant Adalrick tout en s'exprimant.

- Je suis désolé Majesté.

Alors qu'il baissait la tête. Ses deux frères arrivèrent à ses cotés et en firent de-même. Mon frère apprécia car un vrai sourire se dessina sur son visage. Un sourire remplit de fierté et de pouvoir. Il aimait tellement être puissant ! Encore une fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de voir mon père à sa place. S'il avait encore été présent, il serait très fier de son fils prodige comme il aimait l'appeler.

- Voilà qui est mieux. Je suis aussi déçu de l'accueil que nous avons reçu ma famille et moi.

Je voyais à présent le questionnement des membres de la salle. De rare visages montraient la peur, c'était certainement ceux qui nous connaissaient. Les autres affichés étonnement, surprise, doute.

Ils n'avaient connu que leurs trois « rois » et voir ces derniers s'agenouiller ainsi devait sans aucun doute les choquer.

Adalrick se leva et ordonna d'un signe de main que ses trois créations se lèvent.

- Personne n'étaient aux portes pour nous accueillir, sans compter le fait que je dus montrer mon invitation pour entrer comme un vulgaire vampire ! Mes premières impressions ne sont pas les bonnes Aro j'espère que cela changera et très vite sinon tu me verrais dans l'obligation de te rappeler les bonnes manières vis à vis de ton créateur !

Quelques hoquets de stupeur retentir alors que le vampire s'excusait encore une fois.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé et je vous prie de me pardonner. Je vais y remédier. Je suis vraiment honoré que vous soyez présent Majesté.

Et voilà que maintenant, la peur irradiait de lui. Je le comprenais en un sens. Il savait très bien qu'Adalrick venait de le menacer. Personne n'était assez bête pour ne pas le voir et une menace de celui-ci n'était jamais bonne. C'était de loin le plus sadique et le plus cruel de nous cinq. Même à moi, il me faisait peur quand je voyais la colère prendre possession de lui.

Aro se tourna alors vers ses invités et il nous vit. Aucun autres vampires mis à par lui avait tourné la tête vers nous, trop occupé par ce spectacle. Je n'en était pas malheureuse, au contraire. Mais je sentais Eïnar perdre le peu de patience qu'il avait. Même s'il adorait voir son frère montrer sa puissance. Sunniva ne faisait rien, mais elle avait hâte d'être le centre de l'attention. Quand à Hakkon, il était comme moi, calme, et voulait que cela se termine.

- Mes amis. J'ai le plus grand honore à vous présenter tout d'abord notre grand souverain, celui là même qui est à l'origine de ma création et celle de mes frères. Sa Majesté, Adalrick, fils de Henning, Le vampire parmi les vampires, le Premier de tous.

J'en vis certains blêmir, d'autres être choqués et une poignée d'entre eux semblaient curieux. Mais tous avaient peur, ça, personne ne pouvait le nier.

- Ainsi que sa famille.

Il nous montra de la main. C'était le signe que nous devions y aller. J'allais avoir je ne sais combien de vampires me regarder et être terrifiés. Une vrai partie de plaisir. Je commençais déjà à angoisser et cette angoisse augmenta quand je réalisais que mon ami allait me voir et découvrir la vérité sur moi.

Allait-il lui aussi avoir peur et fuir ? Ou peut-être même être en colère que je ne lui ai pas dit la vérité.

Au fil que mes frères et sœurs avançaient, les regards s'attardaient de plus en plus sur nous. Tout d'abord Sunniva qui par sa démarche sautillante mais son sourire sadique était emplie de bonheur. Suivi de Eïnar, passablement ennuyé par la situation. Hakkon, qui m'envoya un léger sourire avant de poursuivre calmement son chemin. Et pour finir, moi.

Ma démarche était pleine d'assurance une fois entrée dans la salle même si intérieurement je ne souhaitais que courir dans l'autre sens. Je me figeais juste un centième de seconde lorsque j'entendis une voix choquée.

- Bella ?

J'avais cependant continué la marche. Emmett avait à peine chuchoté mon prénom et sa voix était quelque peu tremblante. Comme s'il n'était pas sur que c'était la personne qu'il avait rencontré l'après-midi même.

Mais c'était moi, en un sens. J'étais cette fille avec qui il avait chassé, rit, parlé. Mais ça, je ne pouvais pas lui certifier pour le moment. Pas maintenant alors que tout les regards étaient sur moi ainsi que sur ma famille. Nous devions donner une image de famille forte, unis. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser et voir mon ami.

Une fois arrivée aux escaliers, Les trois Volturi baissèrent la tête en guise de salue, je me contentais d'un hochement de tête.

Adalrick me tendit sa main pour monter et je la pris. Il m'emmena au siège de gauche, bien que ce soit inutile et me sourit avant de repartir au premier siège. Hakkon était sur le siège de droite. Sunniva à ses cotés, debout. Alors que Eïnar était du mien, lui aussi debout.

- Voici L'unique famille des Vikings, Nos chefs et guides. Nos Rois et Reines dans notre monde vampirique.

Suite à sa déclaration, il s'agenouilla une fois de plus et tous les vampires présents firent de même. Je savais qu'en cet instant, Adalrick rayonnait. Cela lui avait manqué.

- Vous pouvez vous relevez. Affirma mon frère d'une voix autoritaire mais douce.

Il se leva, s'avança un peu et s'adressa à l'assemblée.

- Ma famille et moi sommes ici pour la fête bien entendue mais également pour nous présenter aux nouveaux vampires de ce monde. Il y a bien longtemps que nous n'étions pas réapparut et cette réception était l'occasion idéale. Maintenant que c'est chose faite, la cérémonie peut reprendre.

La musique reprit alors qu'il repartit s'asseoir. Cela mis quelques minutes avant que les autres reprennent leurs habitudes. Les personnes commencèrent à reparler et à danser mais bien sur, ce n'était pas comme avant notre entrée. J'étais sur que les conversations tournaient en ce moment vers nous. Et les coups d'œil indiscrets le montraient bien.

Je regardais un peu la salle et vis sur la gauche plus bas des escaliers, les trois Volturi, assis sur de belles chaises mais néanmoins moins imposantes que les notre, entouraient par leurs gardes. Ils n'avaient pas l'air ravis dans la descente de leur grade. C'est une image qui me fit sourire.

Un humain transformait en vampire, voit son ego augmentait d'un très haut niveau. Il se croit puissant, fort, invincible. Plus longtemps un vampire vit et plus son ego augmente, se croyant indestructible.

Ayant été rois pendant pas mal d'années, leur amour propre ont du en prendre un coup. Ils n'étaient plus les plus fort ni les plus craints... Cela devait leur faire un drôle d'effet.

Et j'aimais bien voir un vampire se faire remettre à sa place.

Eïnar demanda la permission de parcourir la salle et j'acquiesçais en lui précisant de ne pas faire de dégât. Il rit et partit, suivit par Sunni.

Je les observais tout les deux et je voyais bien comment les autres réagissaient face à eux. Dès qu'ils approchaient, les vampires avaient peur. Certains partaient avant que mon frère et ma sœur arrivent, d'autres se tendaient et ne faisaient qu'être d'accord avec eux même si ce n'était pas le cas.

Bien que ce soit les plus jeunes, je comprenais pourquoi on se méfiait d'eux. Eïnar semblait très ennuyé et ne faisait rien pour le cacher, alors personne ne voulait l'ennuyer encore plus. Quand à Sunni, elle arborait un sourire diabolique qui montrait bien quel enfant capricieuse elle était.

Une petite partie de vampires assez audacieux osaient cependant prendre la parole avec eux, bien que ce ne soit que pour les complimenter, c'était déjà ça.

Je remarquais que Hakkon parlait maintenant avec Marcus et que Adalrick prenait par à cette conversation. Je reportais donc mon attention sur la salle, n'étant pas intéressée le moins du monde par la conversation.

Dans le fond de la pièce, sur la droite, un groupe d'être immortel aux yeux dorés était différent des autres présents. Emmett était au centre. Et c'est quand je le vis que je ne fis plus attention aux autres. Il fallait que je lui parle maintenant. Je lui devais une explication.

Je me levais et avançais dans sa direction. Beaucoup me regardaient à mon passage mais je m'en fichais, je voulais juste parler à une personne.

C'est avec cette pensée que je traversais vite la salle, sans me préoccuper des autres.

J'étais maintenant à quelques mètres et me stoppais. Il n'allait probablement pas être content mais il ne dirait rien, par peur. Allait-il seulement me parler ?

Si mon cœur pouvait encore battre, je crois bien qu'il aurait exploser.

Après cette hésitation qui ne dura qu'une seconde aux yeux de tous, je m'approchais de lui, ne regardant que lui.

- Nous nous revoyons donc.

Plus idiot comme phrase, tu meurs... mais je n'avais trouvé que ça. J'étais embarrassée et je n'avais rien de mieux à dire.

- Tu m'as mentis !

Bon, une bonne chose, il continuait de me dire ce qu'il pensait sans avoir peur. Sa voix était plus peinée que en colère. Et j'étais triste de le rendre ainsi.

- Emmett voyons !

Je tournais un peu ma tête vers la personne qui avait pris la parole. Elle était belle et grande. Sa chevelure dorée me faisait penser à celle de Sunniva. Mais ses cheveux paraissait plus épais. Elle était magnifique. Ses yeux montraient de l'amour mais de la possession envers celui qu'elle tenait par le bras, Emmett. L'odeur qui émanait d'elle était exotique. Cela confirmait mes pensées, c'était Rosalie.

Je souris et reportais mon attention sur mon ami. Mon sourire s'effaça.

- Je suis désolée Emmett. Dis-je en baissant légèrement ma tête.

J'étais encore honteuse par mon mensonge. Bon, techniquement, je n'avais menti que sur mon prénom, et encore, je m'appelais aussi Bella mais j'avais omis de dire de nombreuses choses.

Je sentais que Emmett s'était rapproché de moi.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?

La tristesse disparue pour laisser place à la curiosité. J'étais heureuse de ce changement et relevais la tête. J'avais décidé d'être la plus franche possible avec lui maintenant.

- Ma famille et moi n'inspirons que crainte envers les autres vampires. Ce n'est pas facile après pour parler. Je ne voulais pas que tu es peur de moi toi aussi.

Il me regarda comme... attendrit ? Et après quelques secondes, me prit dans une accolade pas très conventionnelle. Les autres membres de sa famille bloquèrent leurs respirations alors que moi, je souris, le choc passé. Et me voir sourire les détendit quelque peu.

Il me relâcha et avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, le même que celui d'il y a quelques heures.

- Tu es pardonné. Mais pour le prénom on fait comment ? Je dois t'appeler Majesté maintenant ? Signi ?

Je ris face à ses questions. Il demandait ça si facilement, sans aucunes gène.

- Tu peux continuer de m'appeler Bella. C'est un... ami à moi qui m'a trouvé ce prénom. Avec celui-ci je suis juste moi, continuais-je plus pour moi-même.

Emmett ne perdit pas son sourire et me présenta alors aux autres.

- Très bien alors Bella, voici Carlisle et Esmée, mes parents comme je te l'ai dit.

Carlisle serra ma main. Il était exactement comme je l'imaginais. Calme, responsable, respectueux, un vrai chef de famille. Son odeur ressemblait à de l'encre, un parfum remplit de sagesse.

Esmée avait un regard tendre et me dit chaleureusement bonjour. J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à imaginer la mère de Emmett car je n'avais pas vraiment connu de mère comme elle. Mais il était comme il me l'avait décrite. Très belle et douce. Elle possédait une odeur de fleur, de rose. Un agréable parfum.

- Ensuite tu as Jasper.

Blond lui aussi, il respirait le soleil, les épices. Mon ami avait dit qu'il était stratégique et par sa façon de se tenir, j'aurais parié pour un soldat. Il semblait tout analyser.

Il se contenta d'un hochement de tête, que je lui rendis gentiment.

- La pile électrique Alice.

Mon analyse d'elle ne dura même pas une seconde car elle me prit dans ses bras, toute excitée.

D'après ce que j'avais vu, elle était plus petite que moi et les cheveux courts, noirs. Son odeur ressemblait à quelque chose de sucré et de fruité. Mais sur un point, Emmett avait tord, elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à un lutin. Sauf pour la taille et encore, ils étaient dix fois plus petits qu'elle ! Mais je comprenais le surnom de pile électrique. Elle sautillait toujours. Elle ne devait jamais être en manque d'énergie.

- Alice, tu vas la lâcher !

Elle s'éloigna de nouveau et prit la main de Jasper.

- Là c'est Edward.

Je me retournais alors vers son dernier frère.

Il était beau, plus que la moyenne je dirais. J'étais assez désorientée par son odeur. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre de nom dessus. Il inspirait la sécurité, mais aussi quelque chose d'indescriptible.

Son expression était étrange, il semblait fasciné mais agacé. Il ne souriait pas ce que je trouvais dommage pour un beau visage.

- Et pour finir...

- Ta Rosie. Le coupais-je tout en regardant sa compagne.

Elle sourit, certainement de mon commentaire. Ses yeux regardaient amoureusement Emmett. Il n'y avait vraiment aucun doute, ils étaient fou l'un de l'autre.

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans mon regard. Je n'avais plus eu de regard de ce genre depuis longtemps...

Un des frères de Emmett, Edward, me regarda avec curiosité à cet instant. Aurait-il vu ma douleur ? Je secouais un peu ma tête et me repris.

- Je suis heureuse de tous vous rencontrer. Emmett m'a parlé de vous tout à l'heure et sa description et presque trait pour trait la vérité.

- Comment ça presque ? J'ai super bien détaillé je trouve !

- Tu m'as dit que Alice était un lutin diabolique mais elle n'y ressemble pas vraiment...

- Tu as osé me décrire comme ça ! Non mais je rêve! Moi un lutin diabolique ?

Alice paraissait un peu énervée et croisait les bras. J'avais eu peur de créer une discorde dans leur famille mais les autres membres souriaient et même riaient, j'en concluais que ce n'était pas bien méchant.

- Faut dire que ton caractère y ressemble et puis si on te met un bonnet vert ou rouge sur la tête on peut te confondre.

Je secouais la tête devant sa description. Ainsi les lutins ressemblaient à ça pour eux maintenant ? C'était bien loin de la vérité.

- Emmett, ils ne portent pas de bonnet vert ou rouge !

- Comment tu peux le savoir d'abord. Attends... ils existent vraiment ?

Mon ami était surpris. Il décrivait sa sœur de lutin et il ne croyait pas qu'ils existaient... je n'arrivais pas à suivre.

- Bien sur. Tu parlais d'eux, je pensais que tu savais qu'ils étaient réels.

- Je parlais de ceux qu'on voit dans les livres qui aident le père noël. Alors les lutins existent ? Dingue !

Emmett me faisait rire. Des lutins qui aident le père-noël ? C'était si comique connaissant leurs caractère ! Si c'était ça maintenant qu'on racontait aux enfants, j'espérais vraiment qu'ils n'en rencontreraient pas de vrais !

- Ils ne sont pas du tout comme tu l'imagines. Les lutins sont, certes petits, mais ne portent aucuns bonnet. Ils sont grincheux, malpoli, grossier même. Ils volent tout objets se trouvant dans leur champ de vision et tourmentent toutes créatures qu'ils rencontrent. Sans parler de leur air moqueur et suffisant. Mais ils sont ingénieux pour se cacher et faire des pièges.

- Tu en as déjà vu ?

Je me retournais vers Edward qui pour la première fois me parlait. Il était vraiment intéressé apparemment.

- Une fois, ils m'avaient volé un objet précieux et je peux dire qu'ils sont durs en négociations. J'ai dus agir avec patience et dans la transaction, j'ai perdu un cheval, un bracelet et de l'or.

Suite a mon explication, les autres riaient. Ce n'était pas vraiment drôle, j'avais perdu beaucoup de choses ce jour là et cela avait été pénible !

- Il faut absolument que j'en vois un ! Tu m'en montreras ?

- Pas question Emmett ! Une fois, cela m'a suffit. En plus, ils se cachent de plus en plus maintenant. Ils vivent sous la terre, ils sont sales et ne se lavent presque jamais. Crois moi, tu ne perds rien à ne jamais les rencontrer ! Tu y gagnes même beaucoup.

Il était un peu déçu mais ne perdit pas son sourire. Il continua à me parler.

- Tu sais, tu m'étonnes de plus en plus, d'abord les habits, le château, les lutins. Y'a pas de doute, on doit s'amuser avec toi !

Je souris bien que je sois un peu vexée. Le fait que je ne m'habille pas à la mode et que j'habite dans un château le perturbait apparemment. Je ne voyais toujours pas en quoi. Les gens étaient devenu encore plus moqueurs à ce que je pouvais voir.

Le chef de famille, voyant certainement mon manque de réaction, changea de sujet.

- Dans tous les cas, je suis heureux de pouvoir rencontrer une Viking. Je suis un passionné d'histoire et cette période m'a toujours intrigué.

- Comme de nombreuses personnes. Il n'y a que peu de choses sur nous et c'était voulu. Nous ne pensions pas que le monde changerait à ce point, nous pensions que tout resterait tel qu'il était. Un monde peuplé de Vikings conquérant le plus de terres possibles. De plus, nous aimions raconté l'histoire de notre peuple autour d'un feu, devant le village ou en famille. C'était ainsi que nous passions nos traditions, nos histoires. Une façon plus personnelle que des mots écrits sur quelques feuilles.

Carlisle sourit. Je le vis hésiter plusieurs fois mais finalement n'ajouta rien. Voulait-il me demander d'approfondir le sujet ?

Je pris les devants pour confirmer mon hypothèse.

- Je pourrais vous raconter quelques unes de nos histoires si vous le souhaitez.

Son visage s'illumina et il hocha la tête. Il avait l'air heureux par mon idée.

- J'en serais ravi.

Je n'avais pas raconté mes histoires depuis un long moment et ça allait me faire du bien de les réciter à nouveau. J'étais aussi impatiente de leur narrer l'histoire de mon père, de mon village, des anecdotes.

Alors que Esmée allait prendre la parole, nous entendîmes ma sœur m'appeler.

- Signi !

Elle sauta presque sur mon coté et m'attrapa le bras de façon possessive. Elle regarda un instant les Cullen, lança un regard plus glacial encore à Alice et revint vers moi.

- Je te cherchais.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

Tu me manquais ! Quelle question ! Tu viens on retourne vers les autres.

Je lui caressais doucement la joue et acquiesçais. Je me retournais vers mes nouveaux amis avant de partir.

- Nous nous verrons plus tard ?

- Bien sur, à tout à l'heure !

Emmett était réjouit d'après ce que je voyais. Les autres me firent des sourires chaleureux et me saluèrent alors que Sunni me tirait déjà vers les sièges.

Elle bougeait au rythme de la musique et parfois, je levais ma main qui tenait la sienne pour la faire tourner sur elle même. Elle riait. J'aimais la voir ainsi.

Nous arrivâmes bien vite à ma chaise. Une fois assise, ma petite sœur vint sur mes genoux et elle se blottit contre moi. Quand à moi, je l'entourais de mes bras.

C'était une position informelle mais cela permettait de montrer notre lien. Quiconque touchait à un membre de notre famille en subirait le prix.

- C'était qui ces vampires Signi ?

- Des amis. Répondis-je simplement.

Nous ne nous étions parlé que peu de temps mais ils étaient des amis, ça j'en étais sur. Du moins, de mon coté. Des personnes pour qui je pouvais être seulement moi, seulement Bella. Et ça me plaisait.

- ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu rire...

Ses paroles étaient remplit de tristesse avec une pointe de jalousie, je pouvais le sentir. Je savais que cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas été comme ça en leur présence. Sauf dans ce magasin plus tôt dans la matinée mais même là, ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

Pourtant je n'étais pas malheureuse, je ne voulais pas qu'elle croit le contraire surtout quand j'étais avec elle.

- Sunniva, je suis heureuse quand je suis avec la famille.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne ris pas comme ça ?

Elle me regardait à présent et était peinée. Je n'aimais pas voir ses yeux brillant attristés.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne ris pas que je suis triste. Rire me fait du bien, et en votre présence je ris aussi mais sourire me suffit tu sais.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Quand je viens te voir le matin et que tu dors, je souris, quand je vous vois tous réuni en trin de parler de tout et de rien, je souris. Quand je te vois poursuivre Eïnar car il t'a pris un bijoux, je souris. Dans ses moments la je n'ai pas besoin de rire, je suis heureuse car je vois ma famille heureuse. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne ris pas que je suis malheureuse. Tu comprends maintenant ?

- Je crois oui. Mais parfois j'aimerais te faire rire comme tu as ris.

- Crois-moi, tu y arrives et parfois même sans le vouloir.

Elle croisa alors les bras, mécontente, et pris une mine boudeuse.

- C'est pas pareil là, ça c'est quand tu te moques de moi !

Je ris un peu et lui embrassais la joue tout en la serrant dans mes bras.

- Tu es vraiment unique toi !

- Ton unique petite sœur ?

- Bien sur ! Tu en vois une autre toi ? A moins que je mettes une robe à Eïnar et un peu de maquillage...

- Hey ! J'ai entendu et même si je ne sais pas pourquoi, il n'en est pas question !

Nous rîmes fasse à la remarque de l'intéressé.

- Sunniva ferma les yeux alors que je lui caressais les cheveux tout en murmurant la mélodie qui se jouait.

J'étais bien comme ça. Et je devais admettre que malgré la présence de centaines de vampires, j'étais moins agacée que je ne l'aurais crus. La rencontre de mes nouveaux amis y étaient certainement pour quelque chose mais la présence de ma famille aussi.

Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire, à quel point ils étaient méchants, terrifiants, cruels, ils étaient ma famille, celle que j'aimais et qui me rendait heureuse.

Après peu de temps, Adalrick arriva vers nous.

- Signi, m'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

Il savait que je n'aimais pas particulièrement danser mais tout le monde avait l'air détendu, enfin comme il était possible de l'être dans cette situation et je pouvais bien lui accorder ça.

Ma petite sœur prit place sur mon siège alors que je suivais Adalrick, une main dans la sienne.

Il me guida au centre de la pièce et se mit en position. Malgré les modifications apporté par l'orchestre, je reconnu la « _Vasle romantique_ » de **Debussy.** Une magnifique œuvre parfaitement modifiée.

Nous débutâmes la danse sans un mot. Nos regards plongés l'un dans l'autre. C'était dans ces moments là que j'oubliais toutes les horreurs qu'il avait pus commettre, tout les désaccords que nous avions, toutes les disputes que nous avions eues.

Il me fit tourner et sourit quand nos yeux s'accrochèrent de nouveaux.

Adalrick pouvait être une personne sadique, une personne cruelle mais je le connaissais bien et je savais que même si son cœur se remplissait de noirceur, il y aurait toujours une part de lumière, un espoir que certaines choses ne changent pas. Un trait d'humanité qui ne s'effacerait pas.

Il avançait, je reculais. J'avançais il reculait. Nous nous déplaçâmes sur la gauche. Son regard toujours en accord avec le mien.

Il était le plus discret de tous pour montrer des émotions tendres. La encore, notre père y était pour beaucoup. Les sentiments de ce genre n'étaient pas une faiblesse. Car mon père nous disaient parfois, dans de rare moments, qu'ils nous aimaient. Mais les montrer en était une. Il pensait qu'avoir ces sentiments pouvait motiver un guerrier car il permettait d'être plus fort, plus protecteur mais les montrer permettait aux autres de savoir ce qui était cher au guerrier, et ainsi l'utiliser contre lui. Pour notre père, avoir ses sentiments suffisait, il n'y avait pas besoin de les montrer ni de les comprendre. Une logique illogique pour moi.  
Mais Adalrick était pareil.

Un, deux, trois, je tourne encore une fois. Ses iris me renvoient une image troublante de moi. Un deux, trois, je tourne encore une fois. Ses yeux sont pleins de sentiments.

Je savais bien qu'il était rare que Adalrick montre ses émotions. Bien qu'il soit un peu plus démonstratif par de petites attentions comme me prendre la main, m'embrasser la tempe, me prendre parfois dans ses bras... il ne le dirait pas avec des mots. Et ça m'allait puisque je savais que je comptais pour lui et lui aussi comptait pour moi. Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire, il le savait.

Hakkon me disait que je comprenais notre frère comme personne et par moment, il avait raison, mais il y a toujours eu une peur, ce petit voile qui ternissait son regard, que je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre.  
Mais ce soir, cela n'y était pas et j'étais heureuse de le voir pleinement heureux.

Nous ralentîmes sans m'en rendre compte, Adalrick me bascula légèrement en arrière. La musique s'était arrêtée.

Ce n'est que lorsque j'entendis les applaudissements que je revenais à la réalité. Voyant tous ces vampires qui avaient disparus le temps d'une danse.

Adalrick passa son bras autour de ma taille et nous regagnâmes nos place. Il me souffla un merci alors que nous montions les quelques escaliers qui nous séparaient de nos sièges.

Tandis que Sunniva dansait à son tour avec Hakkon sur une musique plus enjouée, je réfléchissais à Nous. Nous avions vraiment l'air d'une famille royale dansant et riant. C'était ma famille et je les aimais tous.  
Je ne sais pas si sans eux j'aurais pus survivre au départ de Luciano. Lui qui m'était indispensable pour vivre...

Je m'étais longtemps posée la question de son vivant. Lui et moi n'avions pas parlé de ce sujet. Il savait qu'un jour il mourrait et que je serais anéantis mais jamais il n'avait réclamé plus que ce qu'il avait. Il disait que je lui suffisais ainsi et qu'il voulait profiter du temps de vie qu'il lui restait avec moi sans rien de plus.

J'avais bien sur songé à le transformer mais je ne sais pas s'il aurait supporté notre vie même si j'étais à ces cotés. Il aimait trop la vie pour mourir et j'aimais trop son cœur pour le tuer.

- On rentre bientôt Signi ?

C'était Eïnar qui me sortis de mes pensées. Celui là, toujours le même. Il avait déjà fait pas mal d'efforts en restant sage aussi longtemps. Il savait que notre frère avait besoin de nous mais il avait ses limites et il commençait à les atteindre.

- Laisse encore quelques danses passer et nous partirons.

Il soupira bruyamment tout en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir de mon siège.

- Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais supporte le encore un peu. Je te promets que nous partirons bientôt.

Cette fois ci, il sourit. Mon petit frère savait que si je lui promettais de bientôt sortir d'ici, je tiendrais parole. Moi aussi je n'aimais pas ce genre de fête.

Il m'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et repartit vers d'autres vampires, les gardes des Volturi. Certainement pour en provoquer un pour un stupide défi. Décidément, il ne changera jamais.

En balayant la salle du regard, je vis non loin de moi une vieille connaissance me demander du regard l'autorisation de venir. J'acceptais d'un signe de tête.

- Bonsoir Signi. Me dit-il en baisant ma main et en s'inclinant.

- Bonsoir Marcus.

Je ne pense pas que je pouvais considérer le Volturi comme un ami mais il se rapprochait un peu de la définition. Enfin, je le supportais lui contrairement aux deux autres. Même si nos discussions sur son mode de vie ou sa façon de se prendre pour un roi ne se finissaient que rarement bien.

Heureusement, nous ne parlions pas de tout ceci. Nos conversations tournaient plutôt vers la vie en générale. Il regrettait de ne plus être humain. La vie lui manquait et la mort encore plus. Vivre aussi longtemps vous change et il y a toujours un moment où vous vous demandez quand cela cessera. J'avais connu sa compagne et appris qu'elle était morte. J'ai été triste pour lui car elle le maintenait en vie. Maintenant, je voyais dans ses yeux une lassitude qui ne faisait qu'augmenter. J'étais sincèrement triste pour lui.

- Votre visite était des plus surprenante. Mon frère ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Pourquoi nous envoyer l'invitation dans ce cas ?

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, certainement pour trouver la façon la plus poli de me répondre. Je le rassurais donc.

- Vous pouvez me parler franchement Marcus.

Il continua avec un léger signe de tête.

- Il est normal d'inviter notre créateur et sa famille mais comme à chaque fois, vous ne venez pas donc.

- Donc c'est juste un geste de politesse ?

- On peut dire ça.

- Il est vrai que nous ne sortons que rarement mais parfois, l'envie nous prend de venir voir le monde de plus près aussi bien humain que vampirique. Comprenez bien que nous pouvons vous rendre visite à tous moment, réception ou non.

- Je le comprends et croyez moi quand je vous dis que je ne l'oublierais pas.

Ça pour ne pas l'oublier, il n'allait pas l'oublier. Adalrick avait soigné son entrée et il m'avait confié vouloir s'entretenir avec ses trois créations en privée durant son séjour. Cela ne faisait que commencer pour eux.

- Le monde a beaucoup changé depuis ma dernière visite.

- Vous n'êtes pas sortis depuis ?

- De rares fois mais je ne m'approche que peu des grandes villes et me ballade parfois dans les villages, dans mon pays.

- Il est vrai que presque tout à changé. Les normes et les convenances ne sont plus que de pal mots dans des histoires, les humains deviennent de plus en plus individuels mais essayent de le cacher. Ils créent toutes sortes d'objets voulant rendre leur vie plus attrayante, plus performante, plus facile.

- J'ai entendu dire que notre mythe a perduré ?

- Oui c'est le cas à cause de certaines personnes.

- Vous lui en voulez toujours ?

- A cause d'elle et de sa rencontre, nous sommes devenus bien plus qu'une légende, certains humains croient dur comme fer en nous et d'autres encore plus téméraires nous cherchent. Notre secret est menacé, il nous faut être prudent.

- Ces humains ! Pourquoi rechercher à ce point la mort alors qu'ils vivent.

Par moments, les Hommes m'exaspéraient. Certains points les concernant restaient obscures pour moi et le resteraient j'en ai bien peur.

Si notre secret serait dévoilé, je ne sais pas comment ils réagiraient. J'en avais connu un qui n'avait pas eu peur, un seul qui avait accepté. Mais les autres le feront-ils ? Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup. Les humains ont souvent peur de ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas, ils se font la guerre entre eux par simple envie, conquête de territoire, folie ou encore avertissement. Alors imaginer qu'un jour nous puissions être découvert, ce serait probablement leur espèce qui s'éteindrait vite dans une guerre ou nous serions les vainqueurs. Mais après leur mort, la notre suivrais. Nous nous battrions pour un peu de sang, nous redeviendrions des être sauvages sans la moindre conscience. Et ce monde serait à sa fin.

Je préférais ne plus y penser.

Ayant sans doute les même pensées que moi, Marcus changea de sujet.

- La petite reine à l'air de se plaire ici.

Je regardais ma petite sœur qui dansait gaiement au milieu de ce monde. Oui, voir d'autres vampires et être reine devait à coup sur lui plaire.

- La Suède n'est pas le meilleur pays pour une vampire comme elle et notre château non plus. J'envisage un voyage avec elle mais je cherche encore les destinations qu'elle aimerait.

- La France serait, à mon humble avis, l'endroit qu'elle aimerait le plus.

La France. Je n'y avais pas été depuis très longtemps et la dernière fois, cela fut...intense. J'avais réussis à revenir en Italie et affronter le pire des souvenir, je pouvais peut être en affronter un autre.

- Je vais l'envisager. Merci Marcus.

- Je vous en prie.

Il s'inclina devant moi puis partit rejoindre d'autres invités.

Je devais l'avouer, il était intéressant de parler avec d'autres vampires autres que ma famille. Et j'avais fait une bonne rencontre.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, celui ci s'avançait vers moi sans aucune gêne.

Il s'arrêta à un mètre et prit la parole.

- Je fais quoi maintenant, je m'incline ?

Emmett ! Il était si naturel. Il n'avait pas ce filtre que beaucoup ont, qui nous permet de garder certaines pensées, certaines paroles pour nous. Lui disait ce qu'il lui venait à l'esprit et c'est ça que j'aimais chez mon nouvel ami.

- Tu peux être normal avec moi Emmett. Je suis toujours la même que dans les bois. Juste Bella.

- T'as pas tord !

Il s'avança tout en prenant une petite chaise non loin de nous pour la mettre à mes cotés, lui dessus.

- C'est barbant comme soirée.

- Tu es dans le même état d'esprit que moi.

- Tu n'aimes pas tout ça ?

Il avait l'air réellement surpris. Avais-je montré un intérêt quelconque à ces festivités ? Avec lui je me posais toujours beaucoup de questions.

- Non. Tout ces regards sur moi comme si j'étais une bête curieuse. En plus, une fois que les vampires savent pour moi, ils ne sont pas aussi... naturel. Ils surveillent leurs paroles et n'osent rien.

- Au moins tout le monde te vénère. T'es comme une reine en fait. La classe !

- Ils ont peur, ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Ouais c'est pas faux. Alors, tu penses quoi de ma famille ?

- Je pense qu'ils sont à deux doigts de venir te prendre et partir en courant.

Je le savais sans même les regarder. Ils avaient peur pour Emmett. Ils ne me connaissaient pas mais avaient peur de moi. J'étais un danger pour lui, selon eux. Et quelque part, ça me blessait.

- T'inquiètes ! Dès qu'ils te connaîtront mieux ils ne penseront plus que tu es le grand méchant loup. D'ailleurs c'est pas vraiment ça. Carlisle est impatient de rediscuter avec toi, Esmée t'aime déjà. Alice est toujours heureuse de faire de nouvelles rencontres. Jasper bin, c'est Jasper, il se méfie tout le temps de tout et Rosalie est jalouse, elle ne veut pas qu'on lui vole son Emmett ! Et Edward, il n'est pas du tout contre te connaître plus.

Mon ami avait sourit et je voulais croire en ses paroles, c'est donc pour cela que je me risquais un coup d'œil vers sa famille.

Leur regard, comme je l'avais deviné, était dirigé vers moi. Mais ce n'était pas un regard de peur et d'hostilité. C'était étrange mais rassurant de savoir qu'ils ne me détestaient pas.

- Bon alors tu les trouves comment ?

- Comme une vraie famille. On voit que vous vous aimez.

- Ok et mon frère Edward, tu penses quoi de lui ?

- Edward ?

Lequel était-ce déjà ? Ha oui, celui avec cette odeur particulière. Je le regardais, comme si le voir allait me donner une réponse alors que lui faisait les gros yeux à son frère. Alice quand à elle riait. Elle ne s'arrêtait jamais dis donc !

- Euh... il est...

- Oui ?

- Un peu étrange ?

Emmett, comme à son habitude, rit de bon cœur et la encore je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. J'espérais ne pas avoir été impoli envers son frère qui, j'en étais sur, nous écoutait comme le reste de sa famille.

- Donc, il est bizarre. À vrai dire, ça on le savait tous mais pourquoi tu penses ça ?

- Il avait l'air agacé en me voyant. Est-ce pour cela qu'il ne souriait pas ? Parce que j'étais avec vous ?

Emmett me regarda quelques instant et eu un sourire franc mais discret. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre son esprit. Y arriverais-je un jour ?

- Il ne sourit pas souvent ce n'est pas de ta faute. S'il est agacé c'est parce qu'il n'arrive pas à faire une chose alors que pour une fois il en meurt d'envie.

Je ne comprenais rien. Au moins, il n'était pas en colère contre moi. Mais quelle était cette chose ?

Je le fixais et me concentrais sur lui. Quelle était la chose qui le frustrait ? Pourquoi me regarder ainsi ? Il y avait une raison mais laquelle ?

Et après quelques secondes de réflexions, je lui souris, ce qui le déstabilisa. Je coupais notre échange et reportais mon attention sur le vampire à coté de moi.

- Son don ne marche pas sur moi c'est ça ? Je vois qu'il a un don mental, certainement inoffensif sinon il n'essayerait pas sur moi et c'est apparemment quelque chose qu'il fait en permanence. Je dirais, en rapport avec notre être, peut-être un liseur d'émotion ou d'esprit ?

- T'es trop forte !

Donc j'avais deviné juste, maintenant je devais savoir quel était ce pouvoir.

- mon frère lit dans les pensées mais pas les tiennes. D'habitudes, il aimerait ce silence mais là il veut absolument savoir ce que tu as dans la tête.

- Il ne pourra pas. Les dons comme celui ci ne m'atteignent pas, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure.

- Ha oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Tu as de la chance, j'aimerais aussi qu'il n'entre pas toujours dans ma tête. Mais j'ai une technique pour ça, je pense à moi et ma Rosie dans certaines positions et hop, au revoir l'intrus.

Emmett et moi rîmes à sa phrase. J'imaginais bien que pour sa famille ou pour Edward, ça ne devait pas être facile tous les jours. Il devrait s'entraîner dur pour stopper un peu son don mais je ne lui donnais pas plus d'une centaine d'année. Il était encore trop jeune pour y arriver. Peut-être dans quelques centaines d'années.

Alors que je continuais à parler avec lui, il y eut du mouvement vers les Volturi. Je les observais afin de comprendre ce qui allait encore se passer avec eux quand Hakkon vint vers moi.

Je me retournais donc vers Emmett.

- Emmett, on continuera de parler plus tard d'accord ?

Il eut l'air un peu confus mais acquiesça.

- Un nouvel ami Signi ? Me demanda tout sourire mon frère alors qu'il observait Emmett rejoindre sa famille.

- Oui. Je crois pouvoir l'appeler comme ça. Que se passe-t-il avec eux ?

Il me donna pour seule réponse un regard triste. Et après quelques secondes, je compris. Quel genre de réception cela serait-il sans un buffet ? Toute ma bonne humeur disparue aussitôt.

C'est vrai, ils étaient des vampires sauvages presque primaire, sans aucune conscience. Ils voulaient du sang, ils voulaient des cris, ils voulaient de la peur. Et malheureusement, je ne pouvais rien faire.

- Que vas-tu faire Signi ?

Comment ça qu'allais-je faire ? C'était plus qu'évident. J'aimais mon frère, et je le soutenais mais j'avais mes limites. Je ne regarderais pas un tel massacre assise tranquillement sur ce siège il n'en était pas question.

Sans lui répondre, je me levais et commençais à descendre les marches. Adalrick vint vers moi mais je ne pus lui donner qu'un regard froid.

Comment pouvait-il sourire alors qu'une tuerie allait s'organiser. Mais j'oubliais, il allait faire partie de cette tuerie. Et il serait certainement l'une des personnes qui aimerait le plus ça. Voir ces vampires se jeter sur ce qui est vivant, se battre, protéger leur proie. Puis, il montrerait son pouvoir en prenant la victime qu'il souhaite et défierait quiconque la voudrait.

Affligent...

Sans un coup d'œil, sans une annonce, je sortis au plus vite de cette salle.

Les rues étaient sombres, le ciel noir. C'était maintenant que je respirais. Mais je ne pouvais pas profiter pleinement. J'étais encore trop énervée. Alors je décidais de faire la seule chose qui pouvait me calmer.

La route semblait plus courte que ce matin. Peut-être allais-je plus vite, qui sait...

Comme la première fois, je contournais la maison pour me rendre directement dans le fond du jardin.

Sa tombe la nuit paraissait encore plus belle. Brillante grâce aux rayons de la Lune.

Immédiatement, je m'apaisais un peu, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aime pas quand je suis en colère.

- C'est encore moi Luciano. Tu dois savoir pourquoi je suis ici si tu me regardes de où tu es. Je ne supporte pas ça. En ce moment même des humains doivent souffrir le martyre et je ne peux rien y faire.

Et comme un murmure, un souvenir lointain, je l'entends encore me dire _« tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde ». _Il me le disait souvent. À chaque fois qu'un innocent mourrait et que je voulais l'aider sans que je ne puisse. Il avait raison mais je n'aimais pas ce sentiment d'impuissance.

Pour éviter de faire revenir la colère, je changeais de sujet.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as vu mais je me suis faite un nouvel ami. Il est assez drôle et sa famille a l'air gentille. Ils sont végétariens, je trouve ça bien.

Je repensais à ma rencontre d'il y a seulement quelques heures. Emmett avait été une bouffée d'air frais. J'avais souris et même ris en sa présence. J'avais été Bella.

- Et puis j'ai aussi dansé à la réception.

Une rafale de vent arriva et je souris, imaginant que c'était peut-être Luciano qui se manifestait.

- Ne sois pas jaloux. Je t'ai toujours réservé la dernière danse.

Pour rejoindre mes mots, je saluais mon cavalier imaginaire et pris la position pour une danse. Je fredonner un doux air de piano tout en bougeant en rythme, lentement. Et comme s'il était là, le vent se fit plus tendre.

J'avais eu raison de venir ici. Malgré la tristesse qui m'envahissait toujours, j'étais proche de son être et cette nuit, c'était comme si je dansais avec lui encore une.

Ça sera toujours ainsi, Luciano aura toujours la dernière danse...

_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**Et voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé?**_

_**Si vous avez des questions sur le mystérieux "elle et sa rencontre" dans la discussion entre Bella et Marcus, je vous répondrais que vous en saurez plus dans quelques chapitres ^^**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous êtes heureux de cette première rencontre avec tous les Cullen.**_

_**A bientôt pour la suite**_

_**B-ness**_


	6. chapitre 5

_**Bonjour à tous les lecteurs!**_

_**Je suis navrée de ce gros contre-temps mais les problèmes d'ordinateurs n'ont fait qu'empirer et c'est donc très dur pour moi de pouvoir écrire et publier (il faut que j'aille sur d'autres pc)**_

_**Enfin, voici ma suite. J'espère que vous aimerez.**_

_**Merci à canada02, tia 63, aelita48 et angelike34 pour vos reviews ainsi qu'à ceux qui lisent cette histoire. **_

_**Je vous retrouve en bas pour quelques explications.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**5**

_« Il y a toutes sortes d'amours et, à l'intérieur de chacun d'entre eux, une infinité de degrés et de paliers, qui s'appellent affection, adoration, attachement, inclination, tendresse, passion et le reste. »_

**Jean Simard  
**_La séparation_

_._

Je n'étais toujours pas réapparue depuis la réception de la nuit dernière. J'étais restée longtemps à danser avec Luciano sur une musique sans fin. Mais les premières lueurs du jours m'ont fait prendre conscience du temps que j'avais passé sur sa tombe et je savais que je devais rentrer.

Pourtant, une fois une partie du chemin fait, je dérivais légèrement de ma route pour marcher entre les arbres et les buissons. Je ne voulais toujours pas retourner sur les lieux des crimes car pour moi, c'était maintenant ça.  
Ni voir Adalrick, le filet rouge entourant ses iris et un diabolique sourire apparaissant sur son visage. Il avait choisit ce mode de vie et je n'avais pas le droit de l'en défaire mais je ne supportais pas de savoir qu'il avait pris une grande par à un massacre. Et quand était-il des autres ? Eïnar l'avait suivi, j'en étais sur. Sunniva ? Je priais pour que Hakkon l'ait emmené loin.

Je marchais encore et m'engageais dans un terrain avec moins d'arbres. Cela me permit de regarder le ciel. À la vue de la position du soleil, il devait bien être midi.

Je ne me posais pas de questions pour ma famille, ils savaient que dans mes moments comme celui-ci, il fallait attendre mon retour, une fois mes pensées un peu plus apaisées.

Je continuais ma marche une bonne heure ou deux quand je sentis une présence près de moi. Mon nouvel ami croyait-il pouvoir me surprendre ? Il n'était pas très discret. En même temps, bien que je ne le connaissais que depuis peu, je savais que Emmett et discrétion n'allaient pas ensemble.

Sans plus attendre, je m'élançais dans une direction aléatoire pour le prendre à son propre jeu. Je le sentis me suivre et j'accélérais ma course pour me cacher ensuite dans un arbre.

Je le vis s'arrêter au milieu du terrain où je l'avais amené et tourner autour de lui même. Je décidai de descendre de là où j'étais et de prendre la parole.

- On ne t'a jamais dit que suivre un très dangereux vampire n'est pas une chose à faire ?

Il me sourit et répondit à ma provocation.

- Un dangereux vampire ? Où ça ?

Je ris de bon cœur, constatant qu'il ne changerait pas sa manière d'être avec moi, du moins, pas avant de voir que je suis vraiment dangereuse. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il ne le verrait jamais.

- Très drôle. Tu ne pourras jamais me surprendre.

- ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

Emmett me fit clin d'œil et s'installa à terre, signe qu'il voulait parler si je comprenais bien.

J'arrivais à lui et pris place à ses cotés, fermant les yeux et profitant des rayons du Soleil.

- Tu peux sentir la chaleur ?

Toujours curieux celui-là.

- Non. Mais je me souviens qu'étant humaine, j'aimais beaucoup cette astre. Je m'installais sur l'herbe, je fermais les yeux et appréciais le moment. Étrange car maintenant, je ne l'aime plus vraiment.

- Alors pourquoi ce sourire ?

- Parce que j'aime me souvenir. Je ne fais pas tant attention à cette lumière et cette chaleur mais plus à moi, humaine. Ce temps me manque.

C'était vrai. Le temps où j'étais humaine me manquait énormément. La vie me manquait. Je voudrais revenir à mon passé et mon humanité perdus.

- Ho non, je ne voulais pas que tu perdes ton sourire allez, c'est pas si terrible d'être un vampire, on peut s'éclater et voyager.

Toujours chercher le positif était bien un coté de Emmett.

C'était étrange, à chaque fois que je n'avais pas vraiment le moral, il apparaissait et me changeait les idées. Était-ce le destin qui me l'amenait ? Ou bien une simple coïncidence ? J'aimerais croire au destin.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'aime parfois être un vampire mais c'est vrai que mon humanité me manque et puis ça commence à faire long.

- T'es si vieille que ça ? Oups, Esmée me dit toujours de ne jamais parler à une femme de son âge.

Emmett était si drôle. Certainement le rigolo de la bande. Il semblait aussi être un jeune vampire toujours naïf et ne voyant que les bons cotés du vampirisme mais quand il aura quelques centaines d'années de plus, sera-t-il le même ? Peut-être, qui sait.

- ça ne fait rien. Je suis Viking, c'est pour dire à quel point je suis vieille !

- Ouais c'est vrai. C'est dingue quand même, je me suis fais une pote Viking, la classe !

Je pensais bien que mon ami était le genre de personne à imaginer tous les clichés possibles et inimaginables sur nous et penser que c'était vrai, comme manger dans le crâne de nos ennemis, fait totalement faux bien sur !

- Sans oublier que t'es la big boss des Vampires, c'est pas rien non plus.

- Et tu crois que je te pistonnerais sur un quelconque statut ?

- Et comment !

Du Emmett tout craché ! Pas de doute, il resterait toujours le même.

- Tu es partis trop vite hier soir, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te demander si c'était possible qu'on se voit.

- Et bien maintenant c'est fait ! Lui dis-je avec le sourire.

- Je voulais dire, toi et ma famille.

- oh.

Que pouvais-je ajouter ? J'étais assez mal à l'aise il fallait l'avouer. J'avais l'intention de revoir Carlisle et lui parler de mon passé comme promis mais je ne pensais pas que Emmett organiserait un rendez-vous avec toute sa famille.

- Tu ne veux pas ?

Il semblait triste. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se méprenne. Je devais vite m'expliquer.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Ça ne me dérangerait pas mais ta famille ne serait-elle pas ennuyée ? Où n'aurait-elle pas peur ?

- Qu'est-ce-que tu vas imaginer là ! Bien sur que non.

Il ébouriffa un peu mes cheveux, se leva et poursuivit.

- On n'a qu'à se dire qu'on se retrouve ici à vingt-et-une heure mais comment faire, tu n'as pas de montre... ha je sais, je te prêtes la mienne.

Il enleva sa montre, très étrange selon moi, et me la donna en s'approchant.

- Alors quand il est vingt-et-une heure c'est au moment où la petite aiguille est...

- Emmett, bien que je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce modèle de montre, je sais lire l'heure.

Il rit, pas le moins du monde gêné de me faire passer pour un être dépourvu d'intelligence et s'éloigna.

- Bien alors si tu sais lire l'heure, pas le droit d'être en retard ! À ce soir Bella !

Emmett me fit un signe de main et partit à sa vitesse. Certainement rejoindre sa famille. Et il fallait que j'aille rejoindre la mienne maintenant.

C'est donc sans entrain que je regagnais le château, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas prendre compte de la veille.

Quand j'arrivais aux portes, des vampires de la garde des Volturi s'inclinèrent et m'appelèrent Majesté. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu ce traitement, en oubliant la nuit dernière bien sur.

Je n'aimais pas cette distinction, j'étais plus forte et plus vieille qu'eux mais en rien supérieur. Je préférais traiter les gens d'égal à égal, après tout, nous étions tous vampires. Mais je devais avouer qu'avec un système tel que celui-ci, il n'y avait plus d'émeutes, ni de tueries, les temps étaient assez calmes contrairement à ceux qu'ils avaient jadis été, c'était un bon point.

Un bon point ? Emmett me contaminerait-il à son coté positif ?

En empruntant les couloirs, je remarquais un garde que je connaissais déjà, comment l'oublier! Lors de ma première visite, il avait essayé de me séduire et bien entendu, ça n'avait pas marché.

Il avait abandonné l'idée quand il remarqua que ses tentatives étaient vaines. Je savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas, je ne savais pas si la notion d'amour avait une quelconque importance pour lui mais il aimait la compétition, les challenges et j'en étais un d'après lui.  
Heureusement pour moi, c'était fini.

- Bonjour Votre Altesse !

- Bonjour Félix.

Félix était grand et fort. Sa carrure faisait penser à Emmett mais il était quand même un peu moins imposant. Mais s'il était dans la garde rapprochée de Aro, sa ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Félix était un ennemi redoutable.

- Pourriez-vous m'amener dans les quartiers de ma famille ?

- Bien entendu Votre Altesse.

Il s'inclina une seconde fois et se mit en marche. Je le suivis de près.

La décoration ne changeait pas le moins du monde, peu importe les couloirs que nous empruntions. Comment pouvaient-ils vivre dans cet endroit ? Sans la vue du dehors, sans un tableau ou une sculpture. Rien.

Nous montâmes des escaliers, un tapis rouge sang aux bordures ors les couvrant. Cela montrait un changement majeur quant aux locataires. J'étais sur de bientôt arriver vers mes frères et sœurs.

Le corridor au bout des marches était plus grand et plus lumineux. De nombreuses bougies ornaient les bords. Je préférais déjà cet endroit de la demeure.

Il m'indiqua la première porte, celle de Hakkon, suivi de celle de Eïnar, ensuite Sunniva, Adalrick et pour finir, la mienne.

Aro avait du les aménager le temps de la fête. Je me souvenais avoir eu une autre chambre, lors de mon premier passage ici. Elle avait été belle et spacieuse je ne pouvais pas le nier mais elle était également trop tape à l'œil.

Maintenant que nous étions tous ici, ils avaient du encore faire plus de folies, j'en avais bien peur.

Je remerciais d'un signe de tête le garde et il partit avec une énième inclinaison pour moi.

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de mon plus grand frère, sachant que tous y serait car les entendais parler du même endroit.

Je frappais trois coups pour montrer ma présence et je n'entendis plus un bruit. N'avaient-ils pas remarqué ma présence plus tôt ?

Je passais par la grande porte en bois foncé et la refermais tout de suite après. En premier lieu, je vis les décors d'or et d'argent, une gigantesque armoire sur le côté gauche, un lit majestueux noir au milieu de la pièce. Dessus se trouvait Sunni, allongée et sur les cotés Eïnar et Hakkon. Adalrick se trouvait debout, près du grand meuble. Tous me souriait, certains avec un air un peu coupable et d'autres un air plus triste. Je leur souris à mon tour pour leur montrer que ça allait.

Mon grand frère s'approcha le premier, m'embrassa rapidement le front et me prit la main pour m'amener vers les autres.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, nous pouvons discuter de notre planning.

- Je voudrais refaire du shopping ! S'enthousiasma Sunniva.

- Rien en tête pour le moment. Nous informa Hakkon.

- Et moi je voudrais rentrer. Dit sans surprise Eïnar.

- Je n'ai rien de prévu sauf ce soir, je vais me balader. Leur dis-je.

- Quand à moi, je dois voir mes précieuses petites choses. Je pense pourvoir le faire ce soir. Hakkon pourrais-tu emmener notre charmante petite sœur faire du shopping ? J'ai entendu dire que certaines boutiques restées jusque tard ouvertes. Et toi Eïnar et bien, tu peux prendre par au tournoi qui à lieu tout à l'heure entre les gardes volturiens. Tu devrais t'amuser.

Nous étions tous d'accord sur ce programme et pour une fois, j'avais du temps à moi sans devoir en surveiller aucun.

- Alors c'est réglé. Vous avez quartiers libre pour le moment alors faites ce que vous voulez, dans le raisonnable bien sur.

Ils se levèrent et commencèrent à sortirent. J'allais en faire de même quand Adalrick me retint par la main.

Il m'amena à son lit où il s'allongea et me tira pour le rejoindre.

Je m'allongeais donc et appuya ma tête sur son torse. Il me caressa les cheveux.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que nous n'étions pas restés ainsi. C'était un des rares moments où nous étions proches, très proches. Parfois, je me disais que c'était étrange car nous n'étions pas vraiment comme un frère et une sœur mais nous n'étions pas non plus comme deux simples amis. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire la relation que nous avions mais j'arrêtais d'y penser et me disais que ce n'était pas grave car peu importe ce que nous étions, nous étions bien et pas besoin de mot pour définir ce que nous avions, du moment que tout allait.

Pendant un long moment, nos corps ne bougèrent pas, sauf mes doigts parcourant son torse en de légères caresses et lui faisant de même avec ma chevelure. Puis, mon frère commença la conversation.

- Je t'ai vu parler avec un jeune vampire.

- Et c'est un problème ?

- Non, je suis juste curieux. Vous vous comportiez de façon informelle, plus comme de vieux amis.

- Je l'ai rencontré à notre arrivée et nous avons sympathisé. Lui et sa famille sont de charmantes personnes.

- Il a une famille ?

- Oui. Une compagne, un couple de vampires qu'il considèrent comme ses parents et des frères et sœurs. Ils ont le même régime alimentaire que moi. Ils sont gentils.

- Si ça peut te rendre heureuse de leur parler...

Je ne savais pas comment prendre cette phrase. Il voulait que je le sois, j'en étais sur. Mais je savais aussi que Adalrick n'aimait pas partager. Il trouvait que notre famille nous suffisait à nous-même sans avoir le besoin d'en inclure d'autres ou de s'ouvrir à d'autres.

Restant silencieuse il ajouta une chose.

- Tu es plus souriante ces derniers jours alors ça me va. Je ne veux juste pas qu'il accapare tout ton temps.

Je relevais ma tête et le regardais.

- Ne t'en fais pas, vous passerez toujours les premiers. Même si je voyage, même si je parle à d'autres vampires, je reviendrais toujours vers vous. Je ne laisserais jamais ma famille au second plan, malgré toutes les disputes qu'on peut avoir.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent et pendant un moment, il y eut un long silence apaisant mais je devais cependant parler de ce soir.

- Ça ira pour ce soir ?

- Bien sur, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Tu es chez eux, ils ont toutes une garde et nous ne seront pas proches de toi. Tu ne veux pas que je viennes ou Hakkon ?

- Ton inquiétude me touche mais je n'ai rien à craindre. Ils ont trop peur de moi pour tenter quoique ce soit et même s'ils le faisaient, ils ne viendraient pas à bout de moi. Tu le sais, je suis le plus fort.

- Je sais. Mais fais quand même attention. Ne sois pas trop joueur et plus sérieux !

- Oui Signi.

Après cette conversation, le silence reprit et je m'endormis dans les bras de mon frère, en l'entendant me murmurer une chanson de notre temps.

Quand je me réveillais, la nuit tombait et en regardant l'heure sur la montre d'Emmett, je vis qu'il était déjà vingt heures.

Je profitais du peu de temps qu'il me restait pour aller dans ma chambre et me changer.

La pièce qu'on m'avait attribué était assez belle, trop royal à mon goût mais il y avait une salle de bain magnifique. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à la mienne.

Rapidement, je passais sous la douche et mis une robe plus simple. Bleue clair et blanche, elle avait de longues manches évasées légèrement vers les poignets. Elle s'arrêtait à peine à quelques centimètres du sol.

J'enfilais des ballerines à mes pieds et ma fidèle cape sur mes épaules et filais vers le lieu du rendez-vous.

J'arrivais à vingt heure quarante-cinq sur le terrain et je commençais à être nerveuse. Je ne savais pas vraiment quel comportement adopter vis à vis d'eux. Et quel comportement adopteront-ils face à moi ?

J'arrêtais de me poser des questions quand je sentis encore une fois mon ami. Mais bizarrement, il ne vint pas. En me concentrant quelque peu, je sus qu'il s'était mis dans un arbre. Pourquoi ? Je fis semblant de rien et continuais d'attendre, marchant vers la gauche ou vers la droite parfois.

Et après un certain temps, du haut de son perchoir, Emmett sauta et essaya d'atterrir sur moi. Je me décalais à la dernière seconde et il tomba au sol, j'en profitais pour m'asseoir sur son dos.

- Jeune Emmett, ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit que tu n'arriverais jamais à me surprendre ?

- Et toi, vieille Bella, ne t'ai-je pas dit que je continuerais d'essayer ?

Nous rîmes et nous nous levâmes. Il avait vraiment le don pour me détendre et agir normalement. Qu'importe qu'entre sa famille et moi nous ne sommes pas à l'aise, Emmett détendrait toujours l'atmosphère !

Et en parlant de sa famille, je la vis nous observer avec intérêt. Ses parents avec le sourire ainsi que Alice mais les autres ne montraient pas d'émotions à par peut-être Rosalie qui n'avait pas l'air très heureuse.

Elle ne m'aimait pas ? Pourquoi ? Avait-elle peur que je blesse son compagnon ? Son compagnon... voilà, c'était ça, peut-être avait elle peur effet non pas que je le blesse mais que je lui prenne ? Jamais je n'envisagerais une telle chose, Emmett était un ami et le resterait. Comment ne serait-ce qu'imaginer autre chose avec lui ? Et puis pour moi, il n'y avait que Luciano, aucun ne pourrait le remplacer.

Je m'éloignais un peu de mon ami afin d'éviter d'augmenter la colère de la compagne de celui-ci et saluais les autres.

- Bonsoir.

Carlisle fut le premier à venir et me serrer la main, quand aux membres restants, ils me sourirent et me firent un signe de tête.

- Heureux de vous revoir..

- Appelez moi Bella monsieur Cullen.

- Et moi Carlisle, Bella.

Carlisle semblait être une personne qui mettait en confiance, à l'aise. On pouvait vite prendre par à une discussion s'il nous y invitait.

- Bon on s'assoit !

Emmett ! Ha celui là ! Il avait déjà réuni quelques gros troncs pour s'installer.

- Si vous êtes toujours curieux à propos des vikings je peux vous raconter une de nos histoires autour d'un bon feu?

- Avec joie.

Le père de mon ami était apparemment impatient. Les autres un peu moins. Peut-être qu'une fois mes récits racontés, ils se détendront et seront plus à l'aise. Enfin, je l'espérais.

Je me mis sur un tronc, seule alors que de chaque coté, les Cullen se dispersaient, un peu comme si les place étaient ainsi. Les parents et Edward d'un coté, les deux couples de l'autre. Jasper s'occupait d'allumer le feu. Le temps qu'il le fasse, je les observais un peu. Leurs tenues étaient étranges. En amenant Sunniva faire du shopping et en passant par la ville, j'avais eu un aperçu de la mode d'aujourd'hui. Maintenant, les femmes pouvaient porter des pantalons et les hommes, bien que plus rare, pouvaient porter des jupes. On montrait beaucoup plus la peau sans que ça ne choque quand aux sous-vêtements, je n'avais jamais vu pareil bout de tissu. Je ne savais même pas comment se portaient la moitié !

Alice portaient une jolie jupe, Esmée une robe et Rosalie un pantalon très très moulant. Les hommes portaient tous un pantalon.

Bien que ce ne soit pas commode pour moi, je trouvais que ces vêtements leurs allaient bien. Mais je ne pensais pas pouvoir mettre pareil affaires.

- voilà, on t'écoute Bella !

Emmett me sortait de mes pensées. Lui aussi était impatient. Je cherchais alors l'histoire que je pourrais leur raconter et décidais de commencer par celle de mon père conquérant Sa nouvelle terre.

**Récit**

**_Henning est fort, Henning est grand.  
Henning n'est pas le fils de, non. Henning est Henning, l'unique.  
Henning est le premier. Henning est le conquérant._**

**_Sans attache, venant d'un village décimé.  
Sans attache, venant d'une famille brisée.  
Henning est le premier. Henning est le conquérant._**

**_Depuis petit il a tout appris seul.  
Depuis petit il a tout compris seul.  
Henning est le premier. Henning est le conquérant._**

**_Il grandit et devient plus rapide qu'un loup.  
Il grandit et devient plus féroce qu'un ours.  
Henning est le premier. Henning est le conquérant._**

**_Ses combats le rendent chaque fois plus puissant.  
Ses combats le rendent chaque fois plus invincible.  
Henning est le premier. Henning est le conquérant._**

**_La rumeur d'un enfant-homme s'envole et fait fureur.  
La rumeur d'un enfant-homme s'envole et fait peur.  
Henning est le premier. Henning est le conquérant._**

**_Ses ennemis étaient des animaux.  
Ses ennemis sont devenus des hommes.  
Henning est le premier. Henning est le conquérant._**

**_Chaque victoire faisait de lui un homme dangereux.  
Chaque victoire faisait de lui un homme désireux.  
Henning est le premier. Henning est le conquérant._**

**_De sa propre construction il s'aventura en mer.  
De sa propre construction il gagna en mer.  
Henning est le premier. Henning est le conquérant._**

**_Sur une nouvelle terre il chercha un village.  
Sur une nouvelle terre il chercha un adversaire.  
Henning est le premier. Henning est le conquérant._**

**_Odin lui montra le chemin.  
Odin lui montra la voix.  
Henning est le premier. Henning est le conquérant._**

**_Il vit d'abord une femme.  
Il tomba sous son charme.  
Henning est le premier. Henning est le conquérant._**

**_Fille de chef la femme devait être mariée.  
Et lui devait gouverner.  
Henning est le premier. Henning est le conquérant._**

**_Il défia l'élu de la demoiselle  
Il gagna contre l'élu de la demoiselle.  
Henning est le premier. Henning est le conquérant._**

**_Ne s'arrêtant pas la, il tua le chef.  
Ne s'arrêtant pas là, il vola la main de la belle.  
Henning est le premier. Henning est le conquérant._**

**_Maintenant chef, tout les autres comptaient sur lui.  
Maintenant chef, tous les autres avaient peur de lui.  
Henning est le premier. Henning est le conquérant._**

**_Voulant plus qu'un petit village, il partit en guerre.  
Voulant plus qu'un petit village, il acquit d'autres terres.  
Henning est le premier. Henning est le conquérant._**

**_Armé de son épée, il fonce, il attaque.  
Armé de son bouclier, il bloque et contre-attaque.  
Henning est le premier. Henning est le conquérant._**

**_Devenu un homme sans peur, il devint craint de tous.  
Devenu un homme sans peur, il devint le roi de tous.  
Henning est le premier. Henning est le conquérant._**

**_Chef, mari et père, il était fier de sa réussite.  
Chef, mari et père, il était fier de devenir plus.  
Henning est le premier. Henning est le conquérant._**

**_Il délaissa sa vie pour entrer dans la folie.  
Il délaissa sa vie pour entrer dans l'histoire.  
Henning est le premier. Henning est le conquérant._**

**_Le temps passe mais l'envie ne faiblit pas.  
Le temps passe et la vie sans va.  
Henning est le premier. Henning est le conquérant._**

**_Fou, vieux et apeuré, il veut que le mythe perdure  
Fou, vieux et apeuré, il veut son nom dans les lectures.  
Henning est le premier. Henning est le conquérant._**

**_Dépassant la limite, il nage dans les ténèbres.  
Dépassant la limite, il se noie dans les ténèbres.  
Henning est le premier. Henning est le conquérant._**

**_Sa vie l'abandonne mais son nom reste gravé.  
Sa vie l'abandonne mais son histoire n'est pas oublié.  
Henning est le premier. Henning est le conquérant._**

**_Henning est fort, Henning est grand.  
Henning n'est pas le fils de, non. Henning est Henning, l'unique.  
Henning est le premier. Henning est le conquérant._**

**Fin Récit**

Il eut un long silence après ma dernière phrase. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non mais j'en avais besoin pour me remettre. C'était il y a si longtemps, pourtant, les émotions étaient les mêmes.

Fière de ce père devenu un Roi, triste qu'il ne soit plus là, haineuse pour m'avoir fait devenir comme ça.

Tout ça se mélangeait dans ma tête et les images de mon père se jetèrent dans toutes mes pensées. Je le voyais beau, fort et grand puis la seconde d'après vieux, sur la fin de ses jours, aussi sous la forme de mes cauchemars, tel une ombre noire mais aussi comme un petit garçon se battant contre un loup.

Carlisle fut le premier à parler.

- C'était... incroyable. Quel est l'homme que vous décrivez Bella ?

- Mon père.

Je n'ajoutais rien. Que dire... Je savais qu'ils se posaient des questions mais je ne voulais pas répondre à toutes. Je voulais plutôt connaître leur impressions et savoir s'ils ne s'étaient pas trop ennuyés.

En les regardant tous, ils avaient l'air de revenir d'une hypnose. Je priais pour que ma voix ne se fasse pas trop envoûteuse car par moment, sous l'effet d'un récit, ma voix pouvait se modifier d'elle même. Mes frères et sœurs étaient pareils. À chaque fois qu'ils le souhaitaient ou à chaque récit, la voix se faisait plus mélodieuse, plus enchanteresse. À tel point que même les vampires étaient sous notre emprises, bien sur ce n'était pas aussi fort que sur un humain mais ça faisait beaucoup d'effet.

- Voilà, vous avez assisté à une première histoire de Viking raconté par une viking, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyé.

- Oh non, c'était vraiment enrichissant et si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'espère vraiment en connaître d'autres quand vous le souhaiterez. m'annonça Carlisle.

- Oui Bella, c'était très beau, nous espérons vous entendre prochainement. Me confirma Esmée.

Je me tournais vers Emmett qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

- Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Hin ?

Il semblait sortir d'une transe. Avait-il été à ce point subjugué ?

- L'histoire t'a-t-elle plut ?

- Ha euh oui c'est juste que c'est whaou. Ton père c'était un roi. Dingue !

- C'était un Viking. Tous les vikings voulaient conquérir et lui encore plus.

- J'aurais pas aimé l'avoir comme adversaire ! Je sais de qui tu tiens maintenant !

- Comment ça ? Rosalie semblait méfiante et moi je n'aimais pas la tournure de la conversation. Parler de moi me gêner.

- Bella m'a battu à plat de couture hier mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincu.

- Vous vous êtes battus ? Sa compagne semblait plus en colère que surprise, il fallait que j'intervienne.

- Ce n'était pas méchant. Nous nous amusions juste et je n'ai pas mis toute ma force. Rosalie, jamais je ne blesserais Emmett je vous le promets.

- Le blesser ? Ça je suis sur que tu ne le ferais pas, bien au contraire n'est ce pas !

Elle se leva, furieuse et partit dans les bois. Emmett semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire. Je prenais donc les devants.

- Je suis désolée, je devrais partir.

- Non Bella restes, elle est un peu jalouse mais elle va se calmer ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Emmett, je ne veux pas que tu ait des problèmes ou qu'il y ait des disputes dans ta famille.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Bella, Rosalie est assez impulsive mais elle se calmera.

- Merci Carlisle mais je vais y aller. Nous nous reverrons bientôt. Je reste encore quelques jours ici. Alors venez me voir quand vous le souhaiterez. Passez une bonne soirée.

Sans plus de cérémonie, je quittais les lieux, leur montrant un dernier petit sourire.

Bon la soirée n'avait pas été catastrophique, elle aurait pu être mieux peut-être mais au moins Carlisle paraissait vraiment intéressait par ma culture et non par une curiosité morbide pour l'un des premiers vampires. Les autres ne s'étaient pas prononcés mais n'avaient pas ajoutaient de commentaires venimeux à mon égard. Alice me souriait, ce qui m'encourageait et Esmée m'accueillait assez bien parmi eux. Ce n'était pas si terrible. Tiens, encore en trin de chercher le positif ?

Je fis quelques kilomètres pour retourner vers la ville quand je vis une silhouette à la chevelure blonde se tenir sur un rocher.  
Si j'allais lui parler, arrangerais-je les choses ? Je pouvais difficilement les rendre pires vu qu'elle me détestait déjà.

Je m'approchais très doucement pour lui montrer ma présence au dernier moment, au moins, elle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir, du moins je l'espérais car je n'avais pas envie de lui courir après.  
Je fis craquer une branche et elle se mit tout de suite face à moi en position défensive.

- Je voudrais juste discuter.

- Que veux-tu me dire ? Que tu ne laisseras pas Emmett ? Que tu me le prendras ?

- Non bien sur que non, rien de tout ça Rosalie. Je vous promet que je ne veux pas vous voler Emmett. Laissez moi juste m'expliquer.

Elle ne répondit rien mais se détendit quelque peu. Je m'installais alors sur le rocher et lui laissais le choix de venir s'asseoir à mes cotés, bien sur, elle ne le fit pas.

- J'ai rencontré Emmett hier alors que je n'allais pas bien. Il m'a fait sourire et rire, ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis longtemps. Il a agit normalement en osant me dire que j'étais bizarre. Même après avoir su qui j'étais, son comportement n'a pas changé.

- Donc tu es tombée amoureuse de lui ?

Amoureuse ? Je l'étais déjà mais pas de Emmett. Luciano était toujours là pour moi, dans mon cœur. Comment le remplacer ? Et surtout, pourquoi le remplacer ? Son amour pour moi et mon amour pour lui me suffisaient.

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Emmett. Si je vous ai donné cette impression, j'en suis désolée. Je voulais juste dire que Emmett a été le seul depuis bien longtemps à me faire me sentir juste moi et pour ça, il est devenu un ami. Bien que cela ne fasse que deux jours, je tiens vraiment à lui mais comme ami. Rien de plus. Quand je vous ai vu tout les deux la première fois, j'étais, je l'avoue, triste mais pas parce qu'il avait une compagne mais plutôt parce que vous vous avez l'un pour l'autre, vous n'êtes pas seuls. J'envie cette amour et ce bonheur mais je suis très heureuse pour vous. Je vous l'assure Rosalie. Je m'excuse que vous ayez pensé autre que ce qui était.

Elle réfléchit quelques instant et s'installa près de moi, sur la pierre.

- C'est vrai ? Tu ne vas pas me dire ça pour être son amie et ensuite te rapprocher de lui et me le prendre ?

- Jamais. Vous ne me connaissez pas et je sais qu'on se méfie toujours des personnes qu'on ne connaît pas. Je ne vous demande rien et si cela peut éviter des discordes entre vous, je suis prête à ne pas revoir Emmett. C'est à vous de décider.

- Pourquoi serais-tu prête à faire ça ? Comme tu l'as dit, tu tiens beaucoup à lui.

- C'est justement pour cette raison. Ce séjour en Italie devait être une véritable épreuve pour moi et grâce à Emmett, il est moins difficile. Je lui dois bien ça. Surtout que si vous et lui vous disputez à mon sujet, il sera malheureux et je ne le veux pas. Il vous aime et vous l'aimez, ne doutez jamais que quelqu'un puisse se mettre entre vous.

- Je ne peux pas te dire que je te fais confiance mais je n'ai pas à t'éloigner de Emmett pour ma jalousie. Le temps nous aidera.

Je hochais la tête, heureuse que j'ai arrangé un peu les choses. Finalement, ça allait un peu mieux. Nous entendîmes au loin la voix de mon ami appeler sa compagne et c'est donc à ce moment là que je décidais de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée et de la quitter pour les laisser. Quand à moi je rentrais directement dans la demeure des Volturi.

La nuit commençait à peine quand je retrouvais Volterra. Je n'étais pas restée longtemps avec les Cullen mais c'était un début. À quoi ? Je ne savais pas trop. Peut-être une nouvelle amitié avec la famille de mon ami car oui, Emmett était mon ami et j'en étais heureuse. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'en avais eu et rares sont ceux encore en vie.

Cette pensée me fis songer à revoir mon vieille ami Runi. De longues années séparées notre dernière rencontre, trop d'années. Je pourrais peut être, dans un futur proche, lui rendre visite.

C'était étrange comme ce séjour à Volterra raviva mon envie de voyage et de visite. Serait-il l'heure pour moi de quitter à nouveau la demeure familiale ? Qui sait... et puis j'avais aussi ce projet de voyage avec ma sœur. Je lui en parlerais dans les prochains jours comme ça, nous pourrons partir de Volterra et ainsi commencer son nouvel apprentissage.

Je rentrais enfin au château des Volturi en étant accueillie par des gardes que je ne connaissais pas. Ils me saluèrent et m'appelèrent Majesté. Ce que je pouvais détester ça! Ça comme tout le reste d'ailleurs... mais je devais l'endurer encore quelques temps. Je le pouvais pour mon frère.

Avait-il fini sa réunion avec ces créations ? À en croire sa chambre vide, je supposais que non. Je décidais donc de l'attendre dans celle-ci.

Je m'asseyais sur l'immense lit où je me trouvais plus tôt et attendis tranquillement tout en observant les lieux. Il avait vraiment la plus grande et luxueuse des chambres. Tout en laissant mon regard vagabonder, je vis sur la table de chevet un livre. Je le pris et remarquais qu'il s'agissait de : «_ Le Roman de la Rose _» du XIII ème siècle. Mon grand frère aimait beaucoup cette œuvre et depuis qu'il l'avait, il ne la quittait plus.  
Il pouvait sans problème le réciter par cœur avec toute l'intonation qu'il fallait mais qu'importe. Il était fasciné pas tant par la langue mais plus par ce que les auteurs exprimaient. « L'amour est un sujet universel mais il n'y a que Guillaume de Lorris et Jean de Meung pour le philosopher aussi bien » nous dit il à chaque fois.

Adalrick avait même rencontré le jeune Guillaume un jour lors de son voyage en France et c'est ainsi qu'il acheta l'un des premier manuscrit quelques années plus tard. Peu de personnes le connaissaient et aujourd'hui, on ne sait toujours que peu de choses sur ce poète. Adalrick pouvait se venter d'être l'une des rares à le connaître aussi bien que cela est possible et je l'enviais pour ça. J'aurais moi aussi aimé lui parler et converser avec lui.

Je feuilletais le livre et atterris à l'endroit où commençait « Tristesse », un de mes passages favori. Je remarquais alors que pour marque-page, mon frère utilisait un portrait.

J'observais ce vieux dessin et c'est avec stupéfaction que je vis que c'était moi, encore humaine...

Pourquoi Adalrick aurait-il ce portrait ?

Je voyais bien que sur ce dessin de moi, j'avais les yeux pétillants, plein de vie, un sourire expressif et les nuances de gris montraient le sang à mes joues... Je ne savais pas qu'il avait dessiné une telle esquisse. Et surtout de cette période...

Moi, humaine... c'était il y a si longtemps...

- Signi, Adalrick nous demande dans la salle de cérémonie.

Je regardais Eïnar, qui m'avais sorti de mes pensées, et hochais de la tête.

Sans plus attendre je déposais le livre sur la table de chevet tout en mettant à sa place le dessin et rejoins mon frère.

Il ne nous fallut que quelques secondes pour arriver à cette salle. Une fois entrée, je remarquais quelques vampires de la fête tout autour, n'osant s'approcher. Mes grands frères étaient en avant ainsi que ma sœur. Je pris place avec eux.  
Devant nous se trouvait Aro, Marcus sur la gauche et Caïus sur la droite. Derrière eux se plaçaient une petite blonde, Jane et le traqueur Démitri. Ainsi que le jeune Alec et le combattant Félix.

Ils avaient tous l'air à cran et le rire d' Adalrick ne faisait que monter la tension.

Que se passait-il ?

- Voyons mon petit Aro, ne sais-tu pas encore que je peux faire ce qu'il me plait ?

- Je le sais bien votre Altesse mais un changement aussi radical serait un vrai bouleversement pour le monde vampirique. Pourriez-vous nous laisser un peu plus de temps pour organiser votre activité nouvelle dans notre monde ?

Alors c'était ça ? Adalrick voulait gouverner ? Ha celui là ! Je savais qu'il s'ennuyait mais de là à jouer les rois... Ou bien était-ce juste pour s'amuser un peu avec ces créations ? Décidément, il ne se calmerait jamais...

- Activité nouvelle ? Dois-je te rappeler qui t'a créé ? Je suis le plus ancien et le plus puissant des vampires. Mon activité n'est pas nouvelle, elle est tout le contraire. Tu devrais te prosterner et me remercier pour le cadeau que je t'ai fait à toi mais aussi à tes frères. Sans moi misérable, tu ne serais rien. VOUS ne seriez rien ! JE suis le Mal, Le Vampire. Votre transformation ne s'est faite que grâce à une seule et unique chose : Moi. C'est parce que je t'ai transformé que tu as pus te faire un royaume.

Ho ho... Les esprits commençaient à s'échauffer. Ce n'était pas bon. Je savais qu'une fois que mon grand frère commençait une tirade comme celle-ci, il s'énervait de plus en plus. Cela l'agaçait de devoir rappeler qu'il était Le vampire et que les autres n'étaient rien. Pour lui, cela coulait de source.

Je le vis s'approcher de Aro dangereusement, ses yeux devinrent noirs.

- Je décide de ce que je veux faire, où, quand et comment. Je peux même de destituer de ta précieuse garde et le prendre lui ou encore lui et m'amuser autant que je le souhaite avec eux !

Il s'approcha à présent du jeune Alec qui n'avait pas bougé. Il caressa la joue du jeune vampire tout en regardant le Volturi qui suintait la peur.

- Suis-je assez clair ?

Avant que Adalrick ne puisse faire un autre mouvement, la blonde, Jane, courra vers lui pour l'attaquer. Je n'allais pas laissez faire ça !

On ne touchait pas à la famille. Et ce n'était pas une petite chose de rien du tout qui allait le faire !

J'arrivais avant elle à mon frère, l'agrippais par le bras et la projetais avec violence contre un des murs. Elle laissa une marque mais se releva et fonça sur moi, enragée.

J'étais devenue calme mais menaçante. Une chose que je ne supportais pas: qu'on s'en prenne à ma famille. Je pouvais la tuer en un dixième de seconde si je le souhaitais et je comptais bien le faire. Elle avait commis une erreur et je n'allais pas laisser passer ça.

Je la laissais arriver à moi et la pris par le coup. L'élan qu'elle avait eu ne m'avait même pas fait bouger, elle n'avait vraiment pas de force ! Je sentais qu'elle utilisait son don sur moi mais qu'importe, je ne sentais rien.

Un sourire franc vint à mes lèvres pendant que je la soulevais d'une main par son petit coup alors qu'elle se débattait comme elle le pouvait. Mais rien ne pouvait la sauver de moi.

- On ne s'attaque pas à ma famille. Lui dis-je d'une voix glaciale.

J'allais maintenant lui arracher la tête d'une seule main mais Adalrick arriva à ma droite et posa une main sur mon épaule. Il ne voulait pas que je la tue. Ce que je trouvais dommage vu ce que cette chose avait fait.

Je me contentais alors de la jeter de nouveau avec plus de force. La blonde se fracassa contre les portes et elles explosèrent à l'impact. Le vampire ce retrouva loin dans le couloir, à terre, bougeant à peine.

Tout les vampires présents s'étaient statufiés. Ils étaient terrifiés et je les comprenais. Je devais leur faire peur mais ce n'était pas un problème, au moins, ils savaient maintenant qu'on ne s'attaquait pas à un membre de ma famille.

Les seuls détendus étaient mes frères et sœur. Sunniva sautilla vers moi et me prit la main, Hakkon fit un signe négatif de la tête tout en souriant, Eïnar lui ,semblait se retenir de rire du spectacle et Adalrick rayonnait.

Après que mon grand frère m'embrassa le front, il se retourna et devint de nouveau sérieux.

- Tes chiens de gardes ne sont pas très disciplinés Aro !

- Je m'excuse, dit il en s'agenouillant, suivi des autres. J'implore votre pardon pour ce geste. Elle sera puni pour une telle faute.

- Je crois bien que ma charmante sœur l'a déjà assez puni mais j'espère pour vous que ce genre d'acte suicidaire ne se déroulera pas de nouveau. Dans ton intérêt ma petite créature, attaches-les avant que ma famille ne morde !

- Jamais plus il ne se passera ce genre de chose. Je suis sincèrement navré.

- Bien. Maintenant que tout est dit, ma famille et moi allons retourner dans nos quartiers.

Nous nous retournâmes et prîmes le chemin de la sortie. Avant de nous engouffrer dans le couloir, Adalrick se retourna et s'adressa une dernière fois à Aro.

- Ho et pour cette histoire de gouverner, finalement je préfère mon château plutôt que Volterra. Je te laisse l'Italie je n'en ai cure. Bonne soirée.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il marcha vers sa chambre, suivit de ma famille et moi.

Il voulait juste s'amuser un peu. Prendre leur place n'était pas sérieux. Adalrick voulait simplement se divertir ce soir... il avait du bien s'amuser à leurs dépends.

Après de brèves politesses de nuit, nous entrâmes chacun dans notre chambre. Nous avions convenu de nous voir dans la matinée pour discuter du reste de notre séjour.

Je préparais mon vêtement de nuit pour plus tard et décidais de rester sur le lit à fredonner une douce musique qui se jouait dans ma tête. Une douce berceuse faite pour un piano.

Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas murmurer car elle n'avait été entendu que par une personne, Luciano. Il disait que cette mélodie me ressemblait mais qu'il y manquait quelque. Elle paraissait incomplète selon lui mais je n'avais jamais trouver de notes pour la compléter.

Pendant que la musique résonnait dans ma tête, je sentis la présence de vampires proches. Je savais que le premier était Emmett. Et bien que je ne sache pas la raison de sa venue, j'étais heureuse de le revoir.

Je me levais donc du lit et marchais vers la porte pour l'accueillir mais je n'avais pas encore fait tout le chemin qu'il entra à toute vitesse et fonça sur moi pour... me prendre dans ses bras ?

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

J'essayais de me défaire de sa prise et je dus forcer quelque peu pour le regarder et voir un visage dont les traits été tirés, tendus. Avait-il un problème.

- Que se passe-t-il Emmett ? As-tu le moindre souci ?

- Bien sur que j'en ai. Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Tu n'es pas blessé au moins ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

Ses questions étaient étranges et je ne comprenais pas ses agissements.

- Bella ! Réponds-moi s'il te plaît, elle t'a blessé ?

Me blesser ? Qui donc pourrait me blesser ? Qui était ce « elle » ? J'essayais d'analyser son comportement mais avais du mal à le comprendre. Rapidité, contact physique, visage tendu, questions qui se bousculent...

_« Il releva la tête rapidement et quand il me vit, il courut vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. »_

_« J'étais si inquiet »_

Luciano... il avait eut ce comportement. Il avait été inquiet pour moi. Emmett l'était donc aussi ? Pourquoi ?

Une personne m'aurait blessé mais qui ? Faisait-il référence à cette blonde ? Elle n'avait rien pus faire j'étais trop forte pour elle. Mais il n'était pas là, il n'avait pas vu ce qui s'était passé.

- Tu croyais que Jane m'avait blessé ?

- On a entendu des gardes parler d'une attaque entre toi et Jane et la connaissant elle n'a pas dus être tendre avec toi. Comment te sens-tu ?

Il était inquiet ! Emmett était vraiment inquiet pour moi ! J'étais si surprise mais heureuse. Quelqu'un avait peur pour moi. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne me l'avait pas montré. Bien sur il ne me connaissait pas, il ne savait pas réellement de quoi j'étais capable mais il se souciait de moi.

Je posais ma main sur sa joue et lui sourit alors que lui ne comprenait plus à son tour.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Tu vas me répondre oui !

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune raison de t'inquiéter pour moi. Ce petit vampire ne peut rien contre moi.

- Mais les débris et la marque dans le mur ?

- Elle a voulu attaquer mon frère, je n'allais pas la laisser faire.

Un éclat de compréhension traversa son regard. Là il avait comprit.

- C'est toi qui lui a fait tout ça ?

- Oui. Et j'aurais pu la tuer pour s'en être prise à un membre de ma famille.

Il fut surpris pendant une seconde ou deux pour ensuite rire à en faire trembler les murs.

- Ya pas à dire, je choisis vraiment bien mes amis !

Amis... Mon sourire s'agrandit.

- Tu n'as vraiment rien Bella ?

Je regardais derrière le vampire et vit alors toute sa famille réunit. C'était Alice qui avait parler tout en se rapprochant de nous.

- Tout va bien Alice. Jane ne peut rien me faire, aucun vampire ne le peut.

Elle souffla, soulagée et vint me serrer dans ses bras brièvement. Les contacts physiques étaient si important pour eux ? Étrange...

Je regardais les autres Cullen et tous arboraient plus ou moins des signes d'inquiétudes. C'était nouveau pour moi et ses visages aux traits tirés me surprenaient quelque peu. Pour les rassurer, je leur souriais et apparemment, cela marcha.

La petite sœur d'Emmett me lâcha et sembla mécontente.

- Je n'aime pas du tout ton satané don de bloquer ceux des autres. Je ne peux pas avoir de vision de toi et donc je ne sais pas si tu vas bien où non.

- Ne t'en fait pas. Je suis plutôt forte et puis, je suis un originel alors je suis difficile à tuer et même à blesser.

- Si tu le dis. N'empêche que j'aime pas ça.

Je souris face à son inquiétude et les invitèrent à rentrer. Ils observèrent les lieux alors que le jeune Edward arriva près de moi.

- Quelle était cette mélodie que vous fredonniez plus tôt ?

- Une composition que j'ai faite il y a longtemps au piano.

- Elle vous ressemble. Cette mélodie vous ressemble Bella.

_FLASHBACK_

_« Elle te ressemble. Cette mélodie te ressemble Bella »_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Je fus choquée par sa phrase. La même phrase. Si ressemblante que je crus un instant que Luciano se tenait là et me parlait.

- Bella ? Tout va bien ?

Je repris mes esprits et lui répondis que oui. Il soutint alors mon regard pendant ce qui me parut une éternité et ce fut la première fois depuis de nombreuses années où aucun voile de tristesse n'entourait mon cœur.

_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_

_**C'est ainsi que se termine ce chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous pensé?**_

_**Pour les petites explications:  
**__**- "Le Roman de la Rose" est un roman manuscrit écrit au XIII ème siècle par deux auteurs français: Guillaume de Lorris et Jean de Meung. Il parle de l'Amour et tout ce que cela comporte sous forme de vers. Si vous souhaitez plus d'explications ou des liens utiles le concernant, envoyez-moi un MP**_.

_**- Pour les deux phrases en italique et "..." elle sont dites par Luciano dans le chapitre 2.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à mettre une review pour me dire vos impressions ou me poser des questions. **_

_**à bientôt!**_

_**B-ness**_


End file.
